


Old Fashioned

by sharksandmermaids28



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 76,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharksandmermaids28/pseuds/sharksandmermaids28
Summary: A/U. Sara Lance and her team help her family in attempts to finally bring the mastermind of Star City’s most ruthless crime ring, lead by Damian Darhk. When attending a formal, Sara meets a mysterious and charming blonde at the bar, drinking an Old Fashioned. What Sara doesn’t realize, the blonde is hiding a huge secret, and once Sara finds out the truth, she could ruin everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! New story! Let me know what you think! Get ready for another crazy ride!

Damian Dahrk was nothing but a headache for the entire Lance family. He was the mastermind behind the biggest crime ring in Star City—stopping at nothing to ensure his power. He put his business and need for power above everything else—including his family.

 

Murdering and torturing people that crossed him were a commonality with the group. His cold and sadistic actions and motives made him feared by everyone. No one in power was brave enough to try to take him down, well, until now.

 

Quintin Lance, the recently elected mayor of Star City was challenging Darhk. However, it wasn’t an easy task. His eldest daughter, Laurel is one of most successful D.A.’s in the country. She eagerly accepted the challenge, however, that presented another challenge for the Lance family.

 

Half of the police force in the city was on Damian Darhk’s payroll. Evidence would disappear, along with star witnesses. Quintin and Laurel needed someone they could trust to help build and secure a case against Damian Darhk. That’s when Quentin approached his youngest daughter with an offer they couldn’t refuse. Pardoning of any crimes, a generous paycheck, state of the art equipment, and a kickass safe house.

 

Sara and her team, comprised of hackers, scientists, ex-cons, former vigilantes and herself being a former assassin, calling themselves the Legends, were the perfect people for the job. Sara’s old lifestyle forced her to cross the man’s path on several occasions. He’s responsible for two lengthy scars along her back, along with personally attacked her entire team.

 

Hell, Damian’s own daughter turned against him. She couldn’t join the Legends fast enough. She knew the ins-and-outs of the business, giving them an advantage. They didn’t have to worry about her where her loyalty lies, she hated her father the most out of them all—her budding relationship with Ray Palmer also helped her case.

 

It was a no brainer, Sara’s team agreed instantly. Any form of revenge or payback they could give to Damian Darhk, not receive any repercussions for their actions (within reason), getting paid and having a free place to live—they’d be complete idiots not take the offer. Well, bigger idiots is a better description.

 

It was weird at first, working for her dad’s government. They were used to running away from the law, not helping enforce it. After about two weeks, they settled into their new role, and the team was surprisingly happy. They had been tracking Damian Darhk for weeks and it was almost as if he stopped all operations. The captain didn’t trust it.

 

Which is why Sara finds herself getting ready in Laurel’s bedroom. Tonight, Star City’s powerful and elite were hosting a masquerade ball for a charity event. She didn’t mind going to the events, but she enjoyed a more relaxing atmosphere—one that didn’t involve so many uptight people in suits.

 

She gave her team the night off, knowing someone would drink too much and more than likely start a fight—Mick. Sara definitely didn’t want that to happen. If she’s going to be stuck in a room with uptight suits, the last thing she wanted to do was babysit her team.

 

“You know, when the team and I agreed to be Dad’s main security and operative team, I didn’t think that required me to go to every formal function,” Sara says as she straightens her dress.

 

“Oh, you secretly love it,” Laurel says with a roll of her eyes.

 

“If there’s free booze, expensive booze, I might add. I am always down for a party,” Sara retorts.

 

“Oh, and what about all the beautiful people that go?” Laurel asks.

 

“Eh,” Sara says with a shrug causing her sister to roll her eyes.

 

“Oh, bullshit. You hooked up with the president’s son,” Laurel deadpans.

 

“And his daughter. Oh, and your boss that one time,” Sara says with a devilish smirk.

 

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.”

 

“What?! I didn’t know until afterward. Not my fault you and Oliver left early. It’s your fault I was left unattended,” Sara says softly. 

 

“I can’t take you anywhere,” Laurel says, hiding a smirk.

 

“Besides, you know I prefer the ladies. There are rarely any lady lovers at these stupid events,” Sara says as she coats her lips with red lipstick.

 

“Yet, you always find a way to charm them,” Laurel says as she smooths her long black dress.

 

“That I do. It’s a gift,” Sara says smugly.

 

“Gift for you, headache for me,” Laurel says narrowing her gaze.

 

“I’ll be on my best behavior tonight,” Sara says as she looks at her appearance. She is wearing a tight-fitting red dress with a plunging neckline paired with a pair of heels—her outfit screamed seduction.

 

“Somehow, I don’t believe that. Just please, don’t make any moves on any of my coworkers,” Laurel says with a laugh before walking into her closet.

 

“What? It’s a masquerade-themed formal. So, how am I supposed to know? It’s not like I can see their faces,” Sara says as Laurel returns from the closet, slipping into her heels.

 

“If I didn’t love you so much, I would deny you’re my sister,” Laurel says causing Sara to scoff with a fake hurt expression.

 

“You wound me,” Sara says playfully. Laurel walks to the dresser, opening a box, retrieving two masks—one black, one red.

 

The masks were made of lace with gold accents, they were sexy, and would only make the sisters’ sultry eye makeup pop. Walking toward the mirror, she hands Sara her mask before glancing over her appearance on last time.

 

“You, my dear, baby sister, need a girlfriend,” Laurel says, glancing at the captain.

 

“You know that my relationships always have a bad way of ending. So, that’s why I stay away from them,” Sara says, fumbling with her necklace.

 

“Sara, you cant be scared to give your heart to someone. It doesn’t make us weak,” Laurel says softly.

 

“I would say it did when you and Oliver got married, but he’s always been a pansy,” Sara quips, causing Laurel to scoff.

 

“I mean it, Sara. You deserve to be happy. At least say, you’ll try,” Laurel says.

 

“Fine. I will try, but not until after we take down Darhk.”

 

“I’ll accept that. Ugh, as long as Damian Darhk and his group doesn’t try to pull anything tonight, I’ll be happy,” Laurel says before putting on the mask.

 

“He’s practically fallen off the radar. The team is tracking him. The sooner you put him away for good, the better,” Sara says softly before slipping on the mask. The sisters glance at themselves in the mirror before smirking.

 

“We look good. Oliver isn’t going to be able to control himself when he sees you.”

 

“That’s the point,” Laurel says with a devilish smirk.

 

“And I’m the one that gets told to behave,” Sara says, causing Laurel to playfully swat her arm.

 

“Come on, lets go. We’re already late. Ollie and Dad are already there,” Laurel says, grabbing her clutch. Sara playfully rolls her eyes at her sister’s need for punctuality—it’s a lawyer thing.

 

“The best always are,”Sara says grabbing her clutch, hip bumping her sister as she exits the bedroom.

 

Laurel laughs at her sister’s antics as she exits the room, following her sister. The sisters approach door, as Sara offers her elbow out for her sister. Laurel threads their arms together as they leave her home, closing the door behind them.

 

Sara’s brow arches as she notices a limousine parked along the curb, the driver opening the door as he notices the women.

 

“Is a limo necessary?” Sara asks.

 

“It is when I know you’re going to make us late. At least we will make a good show we we arrive,” Laurel says before sliding into the backseat.

 

Sara rolls her eyes before sliding in next to her sister as the door closes.

 

She might blame me for making us late, but she is the one who always likes to make an entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination at it’s finest! Here’s another one!

The limousine slows to a stop in the front of the The Plaza. The luxurious hotel was known for hosting Star City’s most exclusive parties. The driver opens the door, extending his hand to help Sara and Laurel as the exit the car.

 

Thanking the man, the sisters intertwine their arms as they walk toward the entrance. The sisters politely nod at people as they walk by before quickly getting through security. Two men open the door as the women stride into the hotel.

 

A large crowd is scattered throughout the lobby, as a sea of more people enter the ballroom. Glancing at Laurel, she nods her head in the director of the ballroom. Sara smirks as they follow the trail of people into the ballroom.

 

_Looks like I’m not the only one who could use a drink._

 

As they entire the ballroom, Sara’s eyes slightly widen, impressed with the transformation of the room. The room is filled with black and gold decor, vast array of feather bouquets acting as centerpieces on tables spread throughout the tables. The lighting of the chandeliers are dim and the combination of sultry jazz music sets a seductive tone as waiters walk around with trays of alcohol.

 

_What better way to get people to donate money than to get them drunk in an intimate setting._

 

Within seconds, Oliver and Quintin approach them. Both men are sporting black suits with simple gray masks, and their smiles widen as they notice Laurel and Sara. Laurel steps forward, hugging and kissing her husband as Sara hugs her dad. He plants a light kiss on the captain’s check before winking at her.

 

“It’s about time you two showed up. You two look beautiful,” Quintin says with a smile.

 

“Was Oliver not pretty enough for you?” Sara asks, earning an eye roll from her sister.

 

“Good to see you too, Sara,” Oliver says with a small smile.

 

“Well, unfortunately, I have to steal him and your sister away for a bit. Judge Cavanaugh won’t stop asking about you,” Quintin says looking at his oldest daughter. She sighs before shaking her head, causing Sara to chuckle.

 

“I need a drink. He’s going to talk business and then lecture me about it being my duty to my husband to change my last name,” Laurel says with an eye roll.

 

“Enjoy that. I will be at the bar,” Sara says with a smirk. The trio turn to leave as Laurel glances over her shoulder, mouthing to her sister.

 

“Behave.”

 

Sara laughs before shaking her head as she glances around the room. Spotting the closest bar, she slowly walks toward the far corner of the room, admiring the decorations along the way. As she approaches the bar, her brows arch as her gaze settles on a tall blonde leaning against the bar.

 

_Holy shit. She’s hot._

 

The woman is wearing a three-piece, tightly tailored, navy pinstriped suit. Sara’s eyes roam the suit noticing the jacket to be opened. A white shirt dances from underneath the suit vest that’s accented with a gold and navy paisley print tie. A gold suit chain dangles from the button of the vest to her pocket, a small compass charm dangles from the top of the chain.

 

The woman’s hair is down in loose curls, thrown over one shoulder, her makeup appears natural before disappearing behind the gold mask framing her eyes. Sara couldn’t remember a time when she had seen someone so beautiful.

 

_Maybe she will be into ladies._

 

The captain’s bubble of hope pops as she notices a man leaning close to the room, with a large smile on his face, causing Sara to roll her eyes.

 

_Of course she has a date._

 

Sighing softly to herself, she slowly approaches the bar, finding a spot open behind the man talking to the beautiful blonde. Sara nods at the bartender, getting his attention.

 

“Whiskey. Neat, please,” Sara says politely. The bartender turns to make her drink when she can’t help but overhear the man’s conversation with the beautiful blonde.

 

“Can I,” he says pointing to himself.

 

“Take you,” he says pointing to the woman.

 

“To dinner?” he asks, mimicking eating off of an invisible plate.

 

“Mi dispiace. Non capisco,” the woman says with a small hint of confusion in her voice.

 

“Oh, forget it,” the man says before disappearing into the crowd of people. The bartender sets the drink in front of Sara before a small smirk crosses her lips.

 

“Sei italiano?” Sara asks smoothly, causing the woman to smirk slightly before shaking her head.

 

“No. Non volevo andare a cena con lui,” the woman says, causing Sara’s mind to scramble. She takes a small sip from her drink before shaking her head.

 

“I’m sorry, but I have no idea what you just said,” Sara says softly, causing the woman’s smile to widen as a soft laugh escapes from her lips.

 

“I just said, I didn’t want to go to dinner with him,” the woman says. Sara nods her head with a smile before taking another sip of her whiskey.

 

“Ah, the beauty of being bilingual,” Sara says causing the woman to nod. The captain notices the woman twirling an empty glass before nodding to the bartender.

 

“Can you get this lady another,” Sara asks as she turns to the woman.

 

“Old Fashioned, please,” the woman says softly. The bartender nods before walking in the opposite direction before Sara turns to the woman before slightly nodding her head behind her.

 

“Well, I believe you cost that man his ego. His friends are making fun of him,” Sara says. The woman’s gaze follows to the man that recently hit on her, surrounded by a group of his friends, laughing at him while they smack him on the shoulder.

 

“By being rejected or the fact that I can wear a suit better than he can?” the woman quips as the bartender sets a drink in front of her. Sara laughs before glancing between the man and the woman, slowly nodding her head into her drink.

 

_Insert the hook._

 

“I don’t think anyone in this room can wear a suit better than you,” Sara says smoothly. The woman’s lips turn into a smile as she tips her drink to her lips.

 

“Funny, because I was thinking the same thing about you in that dress,” the woman says smoothly.

 

_Oh, doing my work for me. Line and sinker._

 

“Were you thinking in English or Italian?” Sara asks playfully.

 

“Both, strangely enough,” the woman says softly.

 

Before Sara can respond, a man grabs the microphone, loudly mumbling something about an auction. His voices booms throughout the room, making Sara squint her face slightly. The woman leans over, her sandalwood-lavender scent invades Sara’s senses as her mouth hovers near the captain’s ear.

 

“Want to go on the balcony?”

 

Sara nods her head with a small smile as the blonde walks toward a side door. Sara grabs her drink, catching the rejected man’s staring in shock. She flashes him a wink as she follows the woman onto the balcony. Walking to a small table resting in the corner of the balcony, the blonde takes a seat, Sara quickly following suit.

 

The soft lighting of the moon dances against the woman’s face, illuminating her soft features, as the cool night’s breeze flows through her hair. Jesus, everything about the woman in front of her was stunning. They share a smile smile before sipping their drinks, before Sara breaks the silence.

 

“I’m Sara. I didn’t get your name,” Sara says softly, causing the woman to smile.

 

“I didn’t give it to you,” the woman quips.

 

“Damn, now I am starting to think I know how that guy feels,” Sara says playfully before leaning into her chair.

 

“But yet, I asked you to come join me on the balcony,” the woman says with a smile before leaning forward, extending her hand.

 

“I’m Ava,” Ava says softly. Sara shakes the woman’s hand, only finding herself missing the woman’s touch as she retracts her hand.

 

“Did you tell me your name because I made you feel guilty by saying I felt like that guy?” Sara asks.

 

“No, I told you because I wanted to,” Ava says softly. Sara nods, finding herself at a loss for words. This woman kept her on her toes, she liked it. Setting her drink down on the table, she looks toward Ava with a small smile.

 

“Let’s try something.”

 

“Okay, what is it?” Ava asks.

 

“Two truths and a lie. It’s a great icebreaker,” Sara says, suddenly hating how much Ray made her like that silly game. Ava nods as she sets her drink down before smiling at the woman.

 

“Alright. You go first,” Ava says.

 

“I’m a professional dancer, I once played Peter Pan in a school play, and my favorite band is Florence and the Machine. Tell me the lie,” Sara says smoothly. Ava nods her head slightly as a small crease forms in her forehead.

 

“You’re not a professional dancer, Peter Pan,” Ava says, causing Sara to playfully swat at the woman.

 

“I don’t even let my sister call me that. But for the record, I’m a great dancer,” Sara says as Ava laughs.

 

“I might have to test that out later.”

 

“Your turn,” Sara says softly.

 

“Alright. I drive a Ducati motorcycle, I have a full-sleeve tattoo on my right arm, and I have two cats,” Ava says with a small smile. Sara studies the woman briefly.

 

_Motorcycle? She would look hot on one._

 

_She’s gay, so, yeah. Probably has cats._

 

_Hmm, the tattoo though, I’m not sure._

 

“You don’t have a sleeve,” Sara says causing Ava’s brows to arch slightly before smiling.

 

“Wanna guess again?” Ava asks, causing Sara to scoff in disbelief.

 

“You’re kidding, I want to see proof,” Sara says causing the woman to laugh.

 

“What’s the lie?”

 

“You don’t have cats?” Sara asks earning a nod from the woman.

 

“Nope. No pets,” Ava says with a shake of her head. Sara shakes her head as a gust of wind causes her to lightly shiver. Ava stands to her feet taking off her suit jacketbefore dropping it over Sara’s shoulders.

 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that,” Sara says softly, earning the first shy smile from the woman all night.

 

Sitting down in her chair, she slowly unfastens the cuff links on her right sleeve before slowly lifting it up, displaying part of a black and gray tattoo. Sara’s eyes dart around the woman’s arm, admiring the nautical tattoo with flowers intermingled throughout the tattoo.

 

_Wow. It’s beautiful. She’s beautiful._

 

_I want to see all of it._

 

“There’s your proof,” Ava says before sliding her sleeve down to her wrist as she fastens the cuff links back into place.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Sara says sweetly, causing another shy smile to cross the woman’s face.

 

Before she can respond, the sound of a phone vibrating snaps her attention to her pocket. She quickly checks the message before nodding her head with a disappointed facial expression. Sighing, she slowly stands to her feet before taking a seat next to Sara. She slowly leans into the woman’s ear as she slides her jacket off her shoulders.

 

“Sara, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” Ava whispers before standing to her feet. Sara rushes to stand, grabbing the woman’s wrist before she turns to leave.

 

“Ava, wait. Can I,” Sara asks before the sound of gunshots ring throughout the air.

 

Ava pulls Sara toward her body before falling on top of her, as the bullets pepper the glass of the balcony. The sounds of screams and glass shattering causes Sara to flinch slightly as Ava’s body shields her own. Sara locks eyes with the woman, staring into the blue-gray orbs, as she feels the woman’s thumb trace along her cheek.

 

As the gunfire ceases, Ava glances around before standing to her feet. Extending a hand, she helps the captain up before lightly dusting her off. Ava slides her jacket around the small blonde before Sara notices a red stain forming on Ava’s white suit shirt.

 

“Ava, you’re bleeding” Sara says, causing the woman to look down.

 

“It’s just from the glass. I’m fine,” Ava says. The sounds of screams coming from inside snap Sara’s attention, causing her heart to sink.

 

“I’ve got to go check on my dad and sister. I’ll be right back,” Sara says only for Ava to grab her elbow.

 

The tall blonde hides a grimace as she glances around before looking back at the captain. She gently trucks a strand of hair behind the woman’s ear before planting a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Go. Be safe.”

 

Sara nods as she slides her arms into the jacket before sprinting into the ballroom. The room is chaotic as people scream and cry as they attend to people who are injured. Pushing her way through the crowd, her eyes frantically search for her father and sister.

 

“Sara!” Laurel shouts, causing the captain to rush to her side.

 

“Is everybody okay? Did you get hit?” Sara asks as Laurel shakes her head.

 

“Dad and Ollie are fine. He got him out as soon as the shots started. Are you okay? Where the hell were you?” Laurel asks.

 

“I was on the balcony with Ava and then the gunshots started. She pushed me out of the way just in time,” Sara asks softly. Laurel’s eyes widen as her hands move to the jacket.

 

“What are you doing?” Sara asks as her sister pulls the jacket open sighing as she stares at Sara’s shoulders.

 

“Did you have this on when it happened?”

 

“No, Ava had it on. Why?” Sara asks as Laurel holds the jacket open, pointing to a bullet hole.

 

“She got shot,” Sara says softly.

 

“Oh my god. I left her on the balcony. She told me it was from the glass. Come on!” Sara says as she grabs Laurel’s hand.

 

The sisters rush to the balcony, weaving through people with ease before rushing out to the balcony. Sara slowly walks toward the table she shared with Ava to find no signs of the blonde, except for a gold mask lying on the ground. Sara slowly bends down, picking up the now blood-stained mask, before looking at Laurel.

 

_ Where did you run off to, Ava? _

 

“She’s gone,” Sara says softly as Laurel wraps her arms around her shoulders.

 

“We’ll find her. Come on. We need to get out of here and figure out what the hell happened tonight,” Laurel says softly as she leads them away from the balcony.

 

_Damien Darhk happened._

 

_When I find him, I swear to god, I will put him in the ground._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you’re like the story so far. Well, here’s a new chapter! Can’t wait to see what you guys think!

The revving and shifting gears of the motorcycle’s engine roars through the abandoned alleyway. The throbbing pain in the woman’s left shoulder making itself known with each passing second. Cranking the throttle, the woman increases the motorcycle’s speed as she edges toward her destination.

 

Turning the corner, Ava decreases the speed to a slow crawl as a she manunvers the motorcycle down the tight alley. Revving the engine loudly as she approaches the end of the alleyway, a garage door opens. Slowly pulling in, she parks the bike as the garage closes behind her. Getting off the bike, she rips of the helmet as she storms into the building.

 

Walking down the hall, she glances into the conference room before throwing the door open. The door hits the wall with a loud thud, causing the small team in the room to look at her quizzically.

 

“You shot me. You fucking jackass,” Ava says, her jaw tightening with anger. A man sitting at the corner of the table leans back in this chair with a smile as he props his boots on the table. 

 

“Ay, not my fault you didn’t get off that balcony, lass,” the Irish gunman says with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“You sent the text and started shooting. An hour ahead of schedule! What the hell is wrong with you?! Sei una stupida scopata,” Ava says before leaning against the back wall of the conference room.

 

“Ah, ah, I’m starting to think that’s a pet name you have for me. You know, I don’t speak Spanish, lass,” the man retorts.

 

“I called you a ‘stupid fuck’ in Italian,” Ava snaps.

 

“You seem tense, lass. Want me to fuck it out of ya?” the Irishman says causing the other men in the room to laugh as Ava holds her tongue. Within seconds, Damien Darhk enters the room, his eyes widening at Ava’s appearance.

 

“What the hell happened?” Damien asks.

 

“You should ask the cazzo stupida (stupid fuck) over there, what the hell happened. He started shooting an hour early. Gave me a thirteen second heads up text, and shot me instead of the targets,” Ava says sternly.

 

“Oi, piss off, with the Spanish thing will ya?!” the Irishman screams, his gaze narrowing at the woman.

 

“Sei davvero un idiota (you really are an idiot),” Ava mumbles under her breathe, causing the Irishman to slam his fist against the table.

 

“I shoulda put a bullet in that head of yours. Ya stupid cunt!” the man yells, glaring at Ava, only causing the woman to tilt her head, unaffected by the man’s comment.

 

_Oh, I’m so scared._

 

_Stupido stronzo. (Stupid asshole)._

 

“ENOUGH!” Damien yells before rubbing his temple.

 

“Is it true? None of the targets were hit?” he asks, staring at the Irishman. The man slowly nods his head causing Damien to shake his head and scoff in disbelief.

 

“You started an hour ahead of schedule because why? Did you get bored?” Damien asks, his jaw clinching with anger before directing his gaze to two other men.

 

“And what? You two idiots just went along with it because why not?”

 

“It won’t happen again, sir,” the Irishman says, causing Damien to tilt his head.

 

“Your right. It won’t,” he says before pulling a gun, firing three shots into the man’s skull. He turns to the other two men, lazily pointing the gun between them.

 

“As for you two. Since you don’t understand how to follow orders, it looks like I’m just going to have to beat it into you,” Damian says before glancing over his shoulder.

 

“Take them to the basement. I’ll deal with them later.”

 

Damien smirks as four muscular guards surround the pair of men. Putting up a fight, the pair of men yell incoherently as they attempt to rip their arms from the guards’ grasp. Straining with all their might, the men are dragged out of the room—their screams echoing down the hall.

 

Ava leans stoically against the conference room wall, unphased by the recent gunshots and cruel nature of her boss. Being a navy seal, the threats and violence is something she’s grown to become immune to—within reason. A seal never shows weakness or emotion, especially in the field.With that being said, she doesn’t enjoy watching people get killed—she just chooses to prioritize her feelings while in the work place. She would revisit those feelings in the comfort of her own home, with a very large glass of whiskey. 

 

Closing her eyes briefly, she says a small, silent prayer. The woman slightly wonders if god, the universe, or whoever else that may be up there listening will send her mind a sense of hope—hope to be at peace, one day. The navy seal’s sense of hope often dwindles—there is only so much pain, hate, and cruelty a person could handle before it consumes them—that’s why she prayed for hope. Hoping she wouldn’t somehow get lost in the cruelty, the pain, the tactics of war. More often, than not, the woman thinks no one is listening to her prayers, and if they were—they clearly didn’t give a shit. 

 

_The first time the admiral said, “God doesn’t live in a place like this.”—we found ourselves fighting against people using children as shields._

 

_God also doesn’t live in Damien Darhk’s basement._

 

Damien Darhk’s way of maintaining his power and reputation is by completely destroying a person’s will through torture and fear. He prides himself on his sense of ruthlessness and his immoral leadership style. Turning the basement of his safe house into a torture room only strengthens his power by instilling fear into everyone. The torture room contains the most horrendous forms of torture—including some personally thought of by Damien Darhk. 

 

_I never want to go down there._

 

Ava is no stranger to torture. Being the only woman on her seal team, people thought she was an easy target. She was held captive for almost three months and never once did she falter or quit. The long scar that scales the front of her torso serves as a constant reminder that she never quits on her team or on a mission. The physical torture heals, it the mind that never fully does. The echoing of the men’s screams cause her chest to tighten. Torture changes a person, even the strongest of people. Ava knew it was a factor of war, but she didn’t support it.

 

_Keep it together, Lieutenant._

 

The gunman’s limp body slowly falls to the floor before Damien tosses the gun onto the table before looking around at the rest of the men in the room.

 

“Get out of my sight, or you’ll join your friends downstairs,” he threatens, causing the men to scatter from the room in lighting speed. Shaking his head, he walks toward the door, leaning his head  into the hall.

 

“Get someone to come clean this mess up! Fuck!”

 

He slowly walks back into the room, stepping over the dead man’s body as if it’s a mud puddle trying to stain a pair of new shoes—an act of pure heartlessness. He slides into a chair before directing his attention toward the tall blonde.

 

“Are you alright?” he asks, a hint of sincerity in his voice.

 

“It’s just a soft tissue, through-and-through. I’ve had worse,” she says, causing him to nod his head in response.

 

“Nora hated him. I should have gotten rid of him a long time ago,” Damien says as he stares at the body resting on the floor as a small silence settles in the room.

 

“Speaking of my darling, traitorous, daughter. Did you see her tonight?” he asks softly.

 

“No,” Ava replies, as he nods his head.

 

“Has she tried reaching out to you? You were the closest thing she had to a friend,” Damien says, causing the blonde to shake her head.

 

“She tried killing me with a baseball bat along with anything else she could get her hands on. So, I think, coworker that she hates full-heartedly is a better description of her feelings toward me,” Ava says.

 

“You’re right. It’s just, I figured she would have reached out by now,” Damien says softly.

 

“Gary tried calling her phone, repeatedly. No answer,” Ava says, causing the man to shake his head.

 

“She destroyed it. First step in wanting to disappear, destroy any thing traceable. Damn it, why did I teach her so well?” he asks himself before glancing up at the blonde.

 

“How was meeting Sara Lance?” Damien asks.

 

_Where do I start?_

 

_She’s dangerously beautiful._

 

_Her eyes are captivating—they remind me of the cerulean blue that you only see at sunrise during morning water drills._

 

_Yeah—don’t tell him that._

 

“Short-lived. We barely had a chance to talk before the bullets hit the air,” Ava sayscausing a nod.

 

“Think you peaked her interest? Hell, who am I kidding, you have a pulse and you’re a woman. Of course, you did,” Damien says causing the woman to shrug her non-injured shoulder.

 

“What do we do now since tonight’s plan failed miserably?” Ava asks.

 

“I’m working on it. But for now, I want you to do whatever it takes to get Sara to trust you. I need to know what evidence they have on me,” Damien orders.

 

“There’s one problem,” Ava says causing the man to arch a brow.

 

“Which is?”

 

“Your daughter works with Sara,” Ava says, causing a scowl to form on the man’s face.

 

“Spiteful little brat. Out of all my enemies, she had to pair up with the Lance family,” the man says with a scoff.

 

“I know a few people that owe me favors. I can make some calls to see what they can get from their servers,” Ava says causing the man to nod.

 

“I’ll figure something to do about Nora if she tries to interfere with you getting close to Sara. Besides, the more Sara likes and trusts you, the easier it’ll be when I need you to kill her,” Damien says as he stands to his feet. Ava nods her head lightly as he walks toward the door, stopping briefly to look at the woman.

 

“Alright. Go home, get yourself cleaned-up. At least, I can count on you to not fuck everything up. I’ll call you if anything pops up,” Damien says before storming out of the conference room.

 

Ava nods briefly before slowly walking out of the conference room. Turning down the hall, she reaches into her pocket, retrieving her keys. Slipping the helmet over her head, instantly regretting it as a sudden sharp pain radiates throughout her left shoulder.

 

_God, I need a drink._

 

Entering the garage, she hops onto the motorcycle before starting the engine. Turning the bike, she nods to a man guarding the exit. He presses a button, causing the door to slowly open. Revving the engine, Ava slowly pulls into the alleyway before shifting gears, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust behind her as she speeds away.With a few series of quick turns, Ava maneuvers the motorcycle through abandoned backstreets and alleys, making sure not to draw unnecessary attention to herself. 

 

The blood soaking through the white shirt of her suit would definitely draw questions, granted the majority of the police were probably downtown investigating the shooting—she didn’t want to take any chances.Pulling onto a dead-end street, Ava slows the motorcycle’s speed before swaying her bike into a wide turn as she parks in the driveway. Cutting the engine, Ava kicks the stand, before getting off the motorcycle. 

 

Slowly walking to the front door of her apartment, Ava gently slides the helmet off before unlocking the door. Closing it behind her, a content sigh escapes her lips as she sets her helmet and keys on a small table in the foyer.She walks further into the apartment, pulling at her tie, loosening it, before tugging it over head and draping it on the arm of the sofa. Her fingers start undoing the buttons of her shirt as she walks toward the kitchen. Ava suddenly feels a surge of goosebumps, instantly causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand. 

 

_I’m not alone._

 

Slowly scanning the apartment, her hand reaches to the small of her back to retrieve a handgun. Cradling the gun in her hands, she moves into the kitchen with stealth precision—her senses working in overdrive.Moving around the island, she glances toward a dark doorway. Ava walks toward the darkened doorway, her gun raised as she aims the barrel into the shadows. Ava halts her movements as she hears the sound of a slight footstep, her grip slightly tightening around the gun as her finger gently taps the trigger. 

 

_Come out. I dare you._

 

“Don’t shoot. It’s me,” a voice says softly before emerging from the shadows. Ava tucks the gun into the back of her pants before glancing around the apartment.

 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Ava says, receiving a small nod.

 

“I know, I’ll leave. I just needed to make sure you’re okay.”

 

“Nothing a few drinks and sutures can’t fix,” Ava says before running a hand through her hair, before coming to hold onto the pair of dog tags that dangle across her chest.

 

Disappearing back into the shadows, the sound of soft footsteps disappear as the sound of the door closes, clicking shut. Sighing softly, the lieutenant grabs a bottle of whiskey from the counter before reaching into a drawer, retrieving a suture kit. Staring at the items in her hands, she shakes her head before letting out a long sigh.

 

_I really fucking hate getting shot._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you’re liking this story so far. I can’t wait to see what you guys think. This is going to be a crazy ride, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Anyways, here’s the next chapter!

Sara and Laurel enter the Legend’s safe house, ripping their masks from their faces as the door slams behind them. Walking into the large space, Sara notices the team gathered around the large conference table, their eyes widening as the sisters stand next to the table.

 

“Hey, did everyone make it out okay?” Ray asks softly.

 

“Sara, did you get shot?” Gideon asks, pointing to the suit jacket draped over the captain’s shoulders. The team begins talking over each other before the captain whistles loudly.

 

“Our family is safe and sound. None of us were injured.”

 

“Oh, thank god,” Ray says softly.

 

“But that jacket has a bullet hole,” Gideon says, causing the captain to narrow her gaze at the woman.

 

“It belongs to someone I was with when the shooting happened,” Sara says.

 

“Ooooooooh,” Nate says causing Sara to roll her eyes.

 

“Not now, Nate. Tell me you guys found something,” Sara says.

 

“I’m working on the security footage from the hotel now. The street cams were allegedly undergoing routine maintenance during the entire thing,” Zari says, causing Laurel to scoff.

 

“Of fucking course they were,” Laurel says, shaking her head.

 

“Nate and I managed to talk to some people. They told us they saw four unmarked SUVs speeding away. We managed to find some shell casings and a bullet lodged in an outer wall of the hotel,” Amaya says causing the captain to nod.

 

“I’m working on the forensics now to figure out what kind of weapons they used,” Ray says softly.

 

“I took photos of the hotel in hopes to create a model. If I can do that, we can locate the vehicles positions during the shooting,” Gideon says softly as she plops a file onto the table.

 

“Can I see those?” Nora asks softly, earning a small nod from Gideon.

 

“So, basically. We’ve got nothing,” Sara says, sighing.

 

Nora lightly taps Ray shoulder, motioning him to hand her something. Lifting the bullet, she shakes her head as she stares at the pictures.

 

“Oh, we definitely have something,” Nora says, causing the team to look at her.

 

“Care to elaborate?” Sara asks.

 

“This is a full metal jacket bullet. There’s only one of my father’s gunmen that uses this type of bullet. His name is Angus Mullen. He served in Ireland’s special-ops before creating his own radical guerrilla-warfare group,” Nora explains.

 

“He sounds like a fun time,” Zari says sarcastically.

 

“When my father needs something done with minimal mess, he sends Angus. But in Gideon’s pictures, it looks sloppy, unorganized and none of the targets were hit. So, I think Angus jumped the gun, no pun intended,” Nora says causing the sisters to exchange glances.

 

“What does that mean?” Laurel asks.

 

“It means, Angus didn’t his follow orders,” Nora says.

 

“How do you know?” Laurel asks.

 

“My father calculates every single detail before doing something. So, for tonight, I think he probably bought someone off from the hotel staff to get a schedule of events, speeches, toasts,” Nora says causing Laurel to nod.

 

“He wanted us to be in the same room at the same time. Makes a multiple-hit easier that way,” Sara says softly.

 

“Dad’s speech,” Laurel says, Nora nodding her head.

 

“How would he make sure everyone was in the same room?” Amaya asks.

 

“Pay-off someone from the waitstaff. They’re the most overlooked people at these events. So, all they would have to do is step away, refill their tray, and send Angus a quick text when the targets were all in the room. Then bam,” Nora says.

 

“But you said he didn’t follow orders,” Laurel says.

 

“He didn’t. From looking at the schedule, Quentin’s speech was scheduled for nine o’clock. The shooting started just before eight. I think, Angus jumped the orders, and half-assed the job.”

 

”Why would they do that?” Sara asks.

 

“It could be they’re getting nervous about the case we’re building against my father. If they can help themselves, they will. I’ve got a few contacts I can trust on the inside. I can call around and do some more digging,” Nora says, causing the captain to nod.

 

“Alright, keep up the good work. Zari, let me know what you find with the security footage. Especially, if it’s from the balcony,” Sara says causing Zari to smirk.

 

“What’s on the balcony so important?” Zari asks.

 

“That’s where I was during the shooting,” Sara says, causing her sister to arch a brow.

 

“That’s not the only reason. You want to see where Ava went,” Laurel says.

 

“Whoa! Who’s Ava?” Nate asks.

 

“She’s the woman I was talking to on the balcony. She’s the reason I didn’t get shot,” Sara says softly.

 

“What do you mean?” Amaya asks.

 

“As soon as the shots started, she sprung into action. She pulled me into her before diving to the ground. She shielded me from the entire thing,” Sara says.

 

“I bet she’s ex-military,” Mick grunts.

 

“When the firing stopped, she slipped her jacket around my shoulders before I went to check on everyone. I didn’t even realize she was hit until Laurel saw me in her jacket,” Sara says.

 

“Didn’t show signs of weakness. Definitely military,” Mick says, sipping his beer.

 

“When I went back to the balcony to check on her, she was gone. I just want to see what happened after I left her. I hope she made it out okay,” Sara says softly, as Zari rapidly types into her computer before smiling widely.

 

“Found her,” Zari says softly as security footage appears on the large monitor.

 

“She’s hot,” Mick says. 

 

Pressing play, the team watches as Ava shields Sara from the gunfire. After several seconds, they stand before Ava plants a kiss against the captain’s head, causing the team to coo at the gesture before Sara disappears into the building.

 

_Now, where did you go after I left?_

 

The tall woman glances down at her left shoulder, as her hand touches the area, leaving her fingertips stained with blood. Ava glances around before an injured man stumbles onto the balcony, bleeding from his neck. She grabs a nearby tablecloth, as she runs to help the man.

 

The team watches on as she applies pressure to his wound before wrapping the man’s arm around her shoulders. As the man stumbles, she quickly ties the cloth securely around his neck before picking the man up, carrying him into the hotel, quickly disappearing into the crowd before security footage pauses on the screen.

 

_She carried a wounded man out after being shot._

 

_Ava, who are you?_

 

“See, I told you she’s okay,” Laurel says softly, rubbing Sara’s shoulder.

 

“People did say they saw a woman carrying people with injuries into the lobby before putting them into ambulances,” Amaya says softly.

 

“Cap, you need to ask that woman out,” Nate says causing Sara to shake her head softly.

 

“Alright, keep working and let me know what you find. I need a shower, and a large drink,” Sara says softly, earning nods from the team.

 

Slipping out of her heels, she walks toward her room, causing Laurel to follow her. The sisters enter the captain’s room before Laurel wraps her sister in a tight embrace.

 

“Ollie’s outside. You sure you’re alright?” Laurel asks softly.

 

“Yeah. I’m good. Just thankful none of us were hit,” Sara says, earning a nod from her older sister.

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Laurel says, planting a kiss against the captain’s forehead before walking toward the door.

 

“Nate’s right. You should find her and ask her out. Or at least thank her for tonight. She saved your life.”

 

Without waiting for a response, Laurel disappears down the hall, leaving the captain alone in her room. She sighs before slipping her arms out of the jacket. The once heavenly scent of the blonde’s sandalwood perfume is now tinged with iron, making Sara’s eyes close for a moment.

 

_She was shot because she was with me._

 

_Because Damien Dahrk is after us._

 

_If I ask her out, she will be an innocent bystander._

 

_She already took a bullet for me, I don’t want any more people to get hurt._

 

_But Laurel and Nate have a point, I should find her, ya know, to at least thank her._

 

**Days later...**

 

“How’s work?”

 

“Horrible. The judge is pissed because the police aren’t investigating thoroughly enough. More evidence is missing, and they found three dismembered bodies near the river this morning,” Laurel says as she sips on her coffee.

 

“Think it was the gunmen?” Sara asks softly, glancing around the small cafe.

 

“Yeah. I had Nora come in and confirm their identities. Angus Mullen and two of his men,” Laurel says, causing Sara to nod.

 

“He’s proving a point to his crew,” Sara says.

 

“How about you? Has the team found any new leads?” Laurel asks.

 

“I never thought I would say this, but I’m glad Nora’s on our side. She has a lot of contacts on the inside that want out—they keep giving us tips and pieces of evidence. So, we’re getting there,” Sara says.

 

“Any luck on finding, Ava?” Laurel asks.

 

“I can tell you that there are about fifty-thousand blonde women with the name Ava that drive motorcycles in this state alone. So yeah, no luck. Gideon traced running a picture from the security footage through the facial recognition software but the damn mask screwed it up,” Sara says before sipping her coffee. Laurel nods her head with a small laugh as her gaze settles on something behind the captain. 

 

“What are you looking at?” Sara asks softly.

 

“There’s a very tall blonde at the counter with a helmet,” Laurel says.

 

“Is Ollie just not doing it right anymore?” Sara asks with a smirk before Laurel playfully smacks her hand.

 

“Oh, he does it right. My back still hurts from two nights ago,” Laurel says with a smile causing Sara to gag.

 

“I’m gonna be sick,” Sara says pushing away her coffee mug away.

 

“Stop being dramatic and look at the woman over by the counter. Tall, blonde, and she has a helmet. Sounds like the girl you’ve been looking for,” Laurel says, nodding her head toward the counter of the cafe.

 

Sara’s neck snaps toward the counter as her eyes focus on the woman. The blonde is wearing dark-faded jeans tucked into a pair of ankle boots, paired with a white, loose-fitting long sleeve shirt. Two of the three buttons of the shirt are unfastened, as a necklace dangles against the front of the shirt.The captain notices the woman’s hair is down in loose curls, and her makeup is soft and natural. The blonde smiles widely as she talks to the barista, with a helmet resting against her hip. The sleeves of the woman’s shirt are resting just below her elbows causing Sara’s neck to crane a little bit—trying to get a better look.

 

“Oh my god,” Sara says softly as her eyes focus on the woman’s right arm—delicately covered with a black and grey tattoo.

 

“That’s her.”

 

“No way. She comes in here all the time,” Laurel says, slightly spitting her coffee.

 

“Really? And you didn’t think about telling me?” Sara asks.

 

“Yeah. How was I supposed to know that was her?” Laurel asks.

 

“I don’t know. Shut up,” Sara says, her eyes never leaving the woman. She watches Ava pay for her coffee as she notices a small bandage peaking from underneath the shirt. The captain also notices a jagged scar that starts below the bandage, and stretches across the woman’s chest before disappearing into the shirt.

 

_Yeah, that’s definitely her._

 

_I wonder what that scar is from._

 

“It’s rude and a little creepy to stare. Go talk to her,” Laurel says with a small laugh. Sara rolls her eyes before standing from her seat. She slowly approaches the woman before lightly clearing her throat.

 

“Excuse me, I was wondering if you lost a suit jacket? It’s navy, pinstriped,” says smoothly causing the woman to turn her head with a small smirk.

 

“You know, someone did steal mine a few days ago,” Ava says playfully, her smile widens as she stares at the captain.

 

“After I found my sister, she pointed to the hole in your jacket. You told me it was from the glass,” Sara admits softly as the barista hands Ava a to-go coffee cup. Sara notices a pair of dog tags dangling around the woman’s neck before softly shaking her head.

 

_Mick was right. Definitely military._

 

“I thought we were still playing, two truths and a lie,” Ava quips causing the captain to knit her brows.

 

_Smooth. I’ll bite._

 

“What were the two truths?”

 

“Me being fine and wanting you to be safe,” Ava says.

 

“So, the kiss on my forehead, was?” Sara asks, causing a small hint of blush to fill the woman’s cheeks.

 

“A bonus,” Ava says causing Sara to smile.

 

“And what about you disappearing?” Sara questions. Ava slowly runs a hand through her hair before rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“A guy took a shot to the neck and I just reacted. I just couldn’t stand there and watch him die. So, I carried him into the lobby and got him inside the first ambulance I could find. I kept helping people until a paramedic made me go get looked at,” Ava admits softly, as her gaze slowly falls to the ground. Sara reaches for the woman’s hand, lightly squeezing it before nodding her head.

 

“Well, I think you are amazing. You probably saved that man’s life. You sure as hell saved mine,” Sara says before glancing over her shoulder, finding a wide smile on her sister’s face. Tugging the blonde’s hand, Sara leads Ava toward the table.

 

“Ava, meet my sister, Laurel. Laurel, this is Ava,” Sara says. The captain watches as Laurel and Ava shake hands, politely nodding their heads at each other.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet the woman that kept my little sister out of harm’s way,” Laurel says politely causing the blonde to blush.

 

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m glad you made it out safely,” Ava says before sipping her coffee. The ringing of Laurel’s phone causes her to roll her eyes before glances down at the device.

 

“Shit. I’m sorry, I’ve got to go. Apparently, the jury is back and the judge wants to push the case through, right now,” Laurel says before chugging the rest of her coffee. She stands to her feet before hugging Sara and smiling at Ava.

 

“Give ‘em hell,” Sara says as her sister leaves the coffee shop.

 

“She’s a lawyer?” Ava asks.

 

“D.A.,” Sara says.

 

“Ah, explains the intimidating looks she was giving me when we were talking by the counter,” Ava says causing Sara to chuckle.

 

“Yeah. She has that effect,” Sara says before sitting down at the table, motioning for Ava to join her.

 

“I wish I could join you, but I have to report to base. I have mandatory drills and my boss is already pissed at me,” Ava says, causing Sara’s brows to arch.

 

“For what?” Sara asks.

 

“Getting shot at a charity function really put a damper on his drill plans for us. My team is thrilled about it though,” Ava says causing Sara to laugh in confusion.

 

“I’m not sure how they could be happy about that,” Sara says with a shake of her head.

 

“When one of your squad leaders can’t do a twelve mile ocean swim for at least a week, the team takes it as a win. Long ocean swims suck,” Ava says.

 

“Navy?” Sara asks earning a nod from the blonde. Before Ava can respond, a man opens the door to the cafe, whistling loudly, causing Sara to glance at the muscular man.

 

“Yo! Lieutenant! I’ll let you stay under the cold showers by yourself if we’re late!” the man says playfully causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

 

_Lieutenant, that’s hot._

 

“I’m coming! With the way you handle your bike, you’ll be the reason the team’s late!” Ava retorts causing the man to flip his middle finger up at the woman before the door closes behind him.

 

“Cold showers, huh? That’s harsh,” Sara says causing woman to nod her head.

 

“Life of a navy seal. You don’t have to like it, you just have to do it,” Ava says causing the captain’s eyes to widen.

 

_A navy seal._

 

_Damn, can you get any more attractive?_

 

“Before you disappear on me again, can I have your number?” Sara asks, causing the woman’s lips to curl into a shy smile as she nods her head. Sara hands Ava her phone, and the woman quickly types the information in before handing it back to her.

 

“See you again,” Ava says with a wink before walking out of the coffee shop. The captain smiles to herself as she clicks onto Ava’s contact before typing a quick text.

 

_**If getting coffee with my sister means running into you, I should do it more often. —Sara** _

 

Setting her phone on the table, Sara takes a long sip of her coffee before the screen of her phone lights up, displaying two new text messages.

 

_**You have my number, Peter Pan. :) —Ava** _

 

_**Hey, your dad is here. Someone was tailing his car. Zari is tracking the plates. Just thought you should know.—Gideon** _

 

The captain shakes her head slightly before finishing the rest of her coffee. She stands from the table, and exits the cafe. 

 

_I can’t enjoy getting a woman’s number for five minutes before Damien Darhk finds a way to fuck something up._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really hope that you are liking this story! So, here’s the next chapter! Can’t wait to see what you think!

Two weeks has passed since the shooting and the team hit a wall—no new information, no movement, no nothing. It was frustrating because the team knew Damien Darhk was planning something, but without any leads, all they could do is wait.

 

The team hates waiting—especially, their captain. Who finds herself waiting on more than just information to come in about Damien Darhk. She’s been texting with Ava, but not getting many responses.

 

The realizes the woman has a busy schedule, she is a navy seal, but she can’t help but want to get to know this woman. Ava keeps her guessing, and the captain can’t seem to get enough of it. The banter between the women is captivating and fun, it makes Sara want to talk to the woman more.

 

However, the banter the captain finds herself longing requires a response from the navy seal. She hasn’t heard from the woman in over a week, and it bothers her more than she would like to admit.

 

_It’s normally me ignoring texts, not the other way around._

 

Sighing softly, the captain leans back into her chair as she takes a sip of whiskey. Grabbing her phone, she clicks on Ava’s contact information, before typing a quick text.

 

_**I hope you’re still not swimming somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. —Sara** _

 

The captain sets her phone on the conference table before flipping through a file of information. Her eyes scan the documents for anything she may have missed previously before the sound of a door opening jars her attention.

 

“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. I swear, if I knew their would be so many meetings with the job, I wouldn’t have tried so hard to get elected,” Quintin says with a small smile before sitting in a chair next to his youngest daughter.

 

“Yeah, no worries,” Sara says softly as she absentmindedly flips through papers.

 

“What’s wrong?” Quintin asks softly.

 

“Damien went silent again and we have nonew leads as to what he’s planning. It’s frustrating. That’s all,” Sara says before glancing at her phone, sighing at the blank screen.

 

“Are you sure that’s all that’s bothering you? It’s not even noon and you managed to bust into my fifty year old bottle of whiskey,” Quintin says as he stars at the captain.

 

“It’s stupid,” Sara says, flipping through the file. Quintin snatches the file from the captain’s hands before looking at her softly.

 

“Try me.”

 

“It’s just. I took Laurel’s advice and talked to Ava,” Sara says softly.

 

“The woman from the balcony?” Quintin asks, earning a nod from the captain.

 

“We have this flirty banter every time we talk, but lately she hasn’t been responding. It’s stupid, I know,” Sara says causing her father’s lips to curl into a smirk.

 

“Don’t like the taste of your own medicine?” Quintin asks, causing Sara’s eyes to widen.

 

“How do yo-,” Sara says, searching for the right words.

 

“The president chewed my ass because you never called his little girl back,” Quintin says, arching a brow.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” Sara says causing the man to shake his head lightly.

 

“Laurel told me she’s in the military?” Quintin asks softly.

 

“Navy seal,” Sara says, causing the man to nod his head.

 

“That’s impressive. My guess, I think she’s busy. It can’t be easy being a navy seal and maintaining a social life,” Quintin says, causing Sara to nod softly.

 

A soft buzzing causes the captain to reach for her phone, as a text flashes across the screen. Setting the file down, Sara smirks as she slides her finger across the screen, opening the text.

 

_**I literally just slipped off my water wings. The blue of the Pacific isn’t nearly as pretty as your eyes. —Ava** _

 

Sara smiles widely at the cheesy, but yet, totally Ava text. Quintin smiles as he watches the captain, before clearing his throat.

 

“I’m guessing she texted you?” Quintin asks.

 

“She did,” Sara says softly.

 

“Well, it’s nice to see you smile like that. It’s been awhile,” Quintin says, causing Sara to look at her father with a quizzical look.

 

“Listen to your sister. Ask her out.”

 

“You and Laurel both know that my relationships have a way of ending badly, and that’s without Damien Darhk coming after me,” Sara says causing her father to shake his head before lightly rubbing her shoulders.

 

“The only thing that man has taught me is that life is too short to live in fear. Don’t let him be a reason to hold you back from potentially finding happiness,” Quintin says as he gently squeezes her shoulder. Before Sara can respond, a woman enters the conference room with an apologetic face.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Judge Cavanaugh is on line one for you, sir,” the woman says before disappearing into the hall.

 

“Duty calls,” Quintin says as he stands. Sara stands from her chair before wrapping her arms around her father.

 

“Thank you,” Sara whispers.

 

“You’re welcome, sweetie. Call me if you need anything,” Quintin says before walking out of the room. Sara nods her head before sliding her thumb across the screen, and typing a text message to Ava.

 

_**Are you busy tomorrow night? —Sara** _

 

Sara exits the conference room, walking down the hall, catching the elevator just before the doors close. She presses the button to the lobby before her phone vibrates.

 

_**Depends. What did you have in mind? —Ava** _

 

Sara smirks at the reply before quickly typing a response.

 

**_It’s no ocean swim, but I was thinking we could go to dinner? —Sara_ **

 

Within seconds, her phone vibrates as the doors of the elevator open to the lobby. Walking out, Sara smiles at the text.

 

_**I would love that. However, you’re missing out. My water wings are very high-fashion. —Ava** _

 

_**Let me guess, they have rubber ducks on them? —Sara** _

 

_**You’ll never know. I’ll make reservations and pick you up at seven? —Ava** _

 

Walking out of her father’s office building, she smiles as she walks toward the parking lot.

 

_**Sounds perfect. I’ll send you my address later. —Sara** _

 

Unlocking her Range Rover, Sara slides into the driver’s seat before turning the keys in the ignition, starting the car. Music blasts from the speakers as the captain turns onto the busy downtown street, a wide smile spreads across her lips.

 

_I have a date for the first time in years, and I cannot wait._

 

**The next evening...**

 

The captain stares at her reflection in the mirror, lightly tilting her head as she inspects her outfit. The captain is wearing a pair of black jeans paired with a slim fitting black shirt with a deep neckline with a gray leather jacket.The captain’s makeup is natural, her sultry eye makeup popping as her straight blonde hair perfectly frames her face. Her outfit is complete with a pair of black boot heels, giving the captain’s casual look a deep sense of sex appeal. 

 

_Ava wants casual, so sexy casual it is._

 

Glancing down at her phone, she smiles at the time before grabbing her clutch. Ava should be arriving any minute and she wanted to make sure she was the one who answers the door. Not that she didn’t love her team, but they were experiencing cabin fever from the lack of leads on the Damien Darhk case—making them act stranger than usual.

 

_I’m not sure if I’m ready to subject Ava to their craziness just yet._

 

Walking out of her room, the clicking of her boot heels echo down the hall as she approaches the large common area. She laughs as she notices her team gathered around the large projector, screaming at each other as they play in what appears to be an intense game of Mario Kart.

 

“Gideon! Fuck off with those bananas!” Nora yells as her character spins out of control. Gideon laughs as before her own character is shot before Zari raises her hand in celebration as her character crosses the finish line first.

 

“Oh, come on. Not again,” Ray says as he sets his controller down.

 

“I so almost had you,” Nate says to Zari causing the woman to roll her eyes.

 

“You wish. Whoa, hey, Sara. You look great,” Zari says, causing the team to look at her with a wide smile.

 

“Where are you guys going?” Amaya asks softly causing the captain to shrug.

 

“Wait, going out with who?” Nora asks.

 

”Hotpants,” Mick grunts, picking up a controller. 

 

“Ava!” The team shouts in unison. 

 

“Eh, whatever. Still hot,” Mick says. 

 

“She only told me to wear something casual. Other than that, she’s keeping it a secret,” Sara says before a loud knock echoes throughout the room.

 

“I’ll get it!” Nate and Ray shout as they sprint toward the door. The men reach for the door before colliding into each other, knocking over a small plant in the corner. Amaya and Nora shake their heads before standing from the couch, walking into the kitchen.

 

“My plant!” Gideon says in an annoyed tone.

 

“Owww,” the men groan as they rub the side of their heads as they roll around on the floor.

 

“I’ll get the broom,” Nora says.

 

“I’ll get them some ice,” Amaya says softly. Sara rolls her eyes with a small laugh before walking toward the door, lightly stepping over the two men before glancing over her shoulder.

 

“Behave while I’m gone. I’ll be back later,” Sara says before opening the door.

 

“Ava, hey,” Sara says with a large smile as her eyes rake over the blonde’s body.

 

The navy seal is wearing a pair of dark faded jeans and a gray shirt with a generous neckline—her dog tags getting lost in the valley of her cleavage. Her outfit is completely with a hunter-green jacket and a pair of brown ankle boots. Ava’s hair is down in loose curls, framing her naturally-powered face as a wide smile crosses the woman’s face.

 

“Hey yourself,” Ava says before a groaning sound comes from behind the captain. Ava’s gaze trails to the men rolling in pain behind the captain before Sara sighs.

 

“Are they okay?”

 

“They will be fine. Gideon, you’re in charge until I get back,” Sara says, closing the door behind her.

 

“Should I even ask what that was about?” Ava asks causing Sara to shake her head with a small smile.

 

“We work in security and lets just say, my team likes to get a little stir crazy when we’re all caught up on projects. They were racing to the door because they knew I had a date,” Sara says causing Ava to laugh.

 

“They wiped out didn’t they?” Ava asks.

 

“Oh yeah. Big time. Knocked over Gideon’s favorite plant,” Sara says with a small laugh. Ava smiles before gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind the captain ear.

 

“Sei bellissima,” Ava says sweetly.

 

“Before we leave, do I need to run inside and grab my Italian translation book?” Sara asks with a small smirk causing Ava to roll her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. I said, you are beautiful,” Ava says with a shy smile.

 

“Don’t be sorry, I think it’s cute that your mind works in two languages,” Sara says with a smile. 

 

“And for the record, I think you look very beautiful. So, where are we headed tonight?” Sara asks as Ava smiles before grabbing her hand, leading her toward the motorcycle parked along the street.

 

_Matte-black, Ducati 848 EVO—sexy bike for a sexy woman._

 

“Whoa, nice bike,” Sara says.

 

“Thank you. I thought we could do something a little different. Instead of taking you out somewhere, I thought maybe, I could make you dinner at my place?” Ava asks shyly, blush dancing up the side of the woman’s neck.

 

_God, you’re even more beautiful when you’re shy and bashful._

 

“You know, a quiet night in sounds amazing. You can cook?” Sara asks causing the woman to smile before shrugging her shoulders.

 

“We’ll see. If not, I have a pizza place on speed dial,” Ava says before grabbing a helmet and handing it to Sara.

 

“How do you know I ride?” Sara asks causing the blonde to smile widely.

 

“The way you looked at my bike gave it away,” Ava says.

 

The captain slips the helmet over her head as Ava turns to put her own helmet on. The tall blonde straddle the motorcycle before starting the engine. Sara tightens the chin strap on her helmet before flipping the shield over her eyes.The captain straddles the back of the motorcycle as her arms wrap around Ava’s strong torso. The blonde reaches into her pocket, retrieving her phone before clicking onto a playlist, before shoving the phone back into her pocket.

 

_She remembered my favorite band._

 

Sara smiles widely as, ‘Cosmic Love’ by Florence and the Machine fills her helmet. The captain’s grip tightens around the blonde, her fingers fanning across Ava’s toned stomach. The blonde lightly revs the engine before pulling onto the street, causing Sara’s body to melt into Ava’s back.Ava gently increases the speed of the motorcycle as they cruise through the city, almost as if they’re chasing after the sunset. Sara’s thumb absentmindedly draws small pattens across Ava’s stomach, causing the blonde’s muscles to twitch before one of Ava’s hands rests over her own. 

 

_Holy cow. Ava, what happened to you that gave you such a long scar?_

 

Ava lightly squeezes the captain’s hand before returning her hand to the handlebars as they approach a red light. Slowing to a stop, Ava glances over her shoulder at the captain, flashing her a wink before revving the engine.

 

_What are you planning?_

 

As the light flashes green, Ava revs the engine, shooting forward before gently lifting the front wheel of the motorcycle off the pavement. Sara’s grip lightly tightens as she squeals happily before Ava sets the wheel back onto the pavement.

 

_Jesus, I haven’t squealed like that in years. It’s like I’m a giddy little girl._

 

With a series of turns, Ava slows the speed of the bike as her hand intermittently goes from the handlebars, to hold the captain’s hand. Sara smiles at the sweet gesture as theyapproach a quiet neighborhood near the harbor. Ava slowly pulls into a driveway before kicking the stand as she cuts off the engine.

 

The women slowly get off the bike, taking turns staring at one another as they take off their helmets, lightly shaking their hair out. Sara smiles at Ava’s slack jaw before her lips upturn into a smile. The tall blonde’s hand makes its way to the small of the captain’s back as they walk toward her doorstep.

 

Quickly unlocking the door, Ava ushers the captain inside before closing the door behind them. The blonde hangs their helmets before a bundle of fur catches the captain’s eyes. Smiling softly, Sara watches on as a golden retriever approaches the women, his tail wagging side-to-side in pure happiness.

 

“I thought you said, no pets?” Sara asks catching the woman off guard.

 

“Well, at the time, I didn’t have Ethan. He is officially a retired veteran. Saved my life a couple hundred times. When my boss told me he needed a home, I couldn’t say no,” Ava says before bending down, rubbing her hands all over the dog lovingly.

 

“Ethan, be a gentleman. Go introduce yourself,” Ava orders before the dog walks over to Sara’s feet. The dog sits with perfect posture as he raises a paw, motioning her to shake his hand. Sara smiles widely as she bends down, taking his paw into her hand, lightly shaking it.

 

“You are very cute, and so polite,” Sara coos before the dog rubs his body all over the captain, lightly licking her face in the process. Sara giggles loudly as Ava stares at the woman with a small smile.

 

“I think he likes you,” Ava says, her voice soft and full of admiration.

 

“I love dogs. My goodness, you’re adorable,” Sara says as she continues to love on the dog.

 

“So are you,” Ava mumbles to herself before walking into the kitchen.

 

Sara smiles widely at the woman’s words before following Ava toward the kitchen, Ethan walking by her side. Looking around the apartment, Sara smiles at the simply decorated home, noticing the plush white couches in the living room as the walls are accented with ocean decor.

 

_Very clean, very simple._

 

_Strangely enough, it suits her._

 

Walking into the kitchen, Sara sits on a stool next to the island as she watches the blonde. Ava moves around the kitchen with ease as she sticks a pan into the oven. Removing two wine glasses from the cabinet, Ava retrieves a bottle of white wine before pouring two glasses.

 

“Want me to take your jacket?” Ava asks sweetly, as she walks toward the captain, handing her a glass of wine.

 

“Yes, please. Oh, and thank you,” Sara says as she slides the jacket off her shoulders, loving the feeling of Ava’s fingertips grazing the sides of her arms. Ava disappears into the foyer as Sara takes a long sip of her wine. Ava quickly returns into the kitchen, Sara’s eyes roam along Ava’s shirt, happy the blonde took off her jacket. Ava’s lips turn into a smirk as she notices the captain staring before sipping her wine.

 

“See something you like?” Ava asks softly.

 

“Come here,” Sara says as she taps the stool next to her. Ava tilts her head slightly before sitting across from the captain.

 

Sara’s eyes trail the details of Ava’s nautical tattoo as her hands move to hold Ava’s hand, the other freely tracing along the designs. The blonde’s forearm is covered with a sea of flowers intermingling with what appears to be a map backdrop and an octopus around her elbow. The woman’s bicep contains sharks swimming through more flowers, leading to a intricate compass and captains wheel before finding the navy seal logo wrapping on the inside of the woman’s arm.

 

_Damn, between the tattoo and the muscles—she’s strong, sexy, but yet so soft._

 

The soft, yet, strong tattoo causes the captain to smirk before glancing up at Ava. The blonde smiles fondly at the captain as a soft hum escapes Ava’s throat as Sara continues to trace the tattoo.

 

“Is this okay?” Sara asks and Ava smirks with a small nod.

 

“You’re the only person that’s traced it. It feels nice,” Ava says softly.

 

“Really?!” Sara asks and Ava nods before taking a long sip of her wine.

 

“I usually don’t let people get too close to me. It’s easier for me to process when they leave,” Ava says, her tone vulnerable.

 

_Oh, you sweet woman. You act so bold and confident, but deep down you’re afraid of people leaving._

 

_I understand you, more than you know._

 

Sara’s gaze softens as she studies the woman’s face before her hand raises, tucking a curl behind Ava’s ear. The blonde’s cheek gently turns into Sara’s hand before the captain offers a small smile.

 

“But you’re letting me get close to you,” Sara whispers, her eyes glancing down at Ava’s lips.

 

“Damn you and your ocean eyes,” Ava says before her cupping the captain’s cheek with her hand as she captures her lips in a gentle kiss.

 

Sara’s eyes widen slightly before sighing into the kiss, melting into Ava’s gentle but strong touch. Their lips dance gently against each over before Ava tugs Sara’s bottom lip with her teeth. Sara moans softly, and Ava seizes the opportunity but sliding her tongue into the captain’s mouth.They kiss feverishly, as if their lives depended on it. The way Ava’s tongue skillfully dominates the captain’s mouth surprises the captain. She’s normally the one in this position, but she finds herself loving being dominated by the strong woman. Ava breaks the kiss, resting their foreheads together as they try to catch their breath. Sara can feel her lips becoming swollen from the kiss, but she smile as she notices Ava’s lips becoming pouty and swollen. 

 

“Damn,” Sara says softly, causing Ava to smirk.

 

“What are you doing to me?” Ava asks, her voice a soft whisper.

 

“I could ask you the same question,” Sara whispers. Before Ava can respond, the timer from the oven beeps causing the blonde to glance over at their dinner. Sara groans softly, causing Ava to smile before planting a light kiss against the woman’s forehead as she walks toward the oven.

 

“I don’t want food anymore,” Sara says as Ava retrieves the pan from the oven, filling the room with a savory aroma, causing the captain’s stomach to rumble.

 

“I think your stomach disagrees with you on that,” Ava says with a small smirk. Sara rolls her eyes before inhaling deeply.

 

“It smells amazing. What are we having?” Sara asks.

 

“Oven roasted chicken with rosemary roasted potatoes and asparagus,” Ava says as she retrieves two plates from the cabinet. She quickly fills each plate before carrying them to the kitchen island as she sits on the stool next to Sara.

 

“Wow, this looks incredible,” Sara says.

 

“Hopefully it tastes just as good,” Ava says with a smirk before cutting into her piece of chicken.

 

“Should I be worried? You seem to be enjoying it,” Sara says as she stares at Ava taking a bite. The blonde shrugs her shoulder playfully before clearing her throat.

 

“You realize, I have to eat MREs, right?” Ava quips causing Sara to narrow her gaze at the woman. She cuts into her food before taking a bite.

 

“Oh my god,” Sara moans before playfully smacking Ava’s arm.

 

“You’re an ass for trying to freak me out,” Sara says causing Ava let out a small laugh.

 

“Seriously, this is so good. I didn’t know you could cook.”

 

“Thank you. Actually, I love to cook. That’s why I was happy when you agreed to come here for dinner,” Ava says between bites.

 

“What would you have done if my answer would have been no?” Sara asks.

 

“Then I would have taken you out to some restaurant in the city, and cook for you on the second date,” Ava quips before taking a sip of her wine.

 

“Second date, huh?” Sara asks with a smirk.

 

“Well, if you would want to that is,” Ava says.

 

“I don’t know, there is a very charming blonde that gives you a run for your money,” Sara says, her smile widening as Ava arches a brow.

 

“That’s it. Ethan, you’re out of here,” Ava says flatly, causing Sara to lean forward, her hand grabbing the blonde’s hand before lightly stroking her thumb along the woman’s knuckles.

 

“Don’t tell him this, but you’re the better kisser,” Sara says causing Ava to laugh.

 

A comfortable silence falls among the women as they continue to eat their meal, managing to steal glances at each other between bites of their food. The woman’s hand remain joined, resting on Ava’s thigh the entire time.

 

As they finish their meal, Ava disposes their dishes into the sink before refilling their wine glasses. Ava smiles before motioning for Sara to join her in the living room. Sara quickly follows her into the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to Ava as the tall blonde sets their wine glasses on the table.

 

“I’m really glad we did this,” Ava says softly.

 

“Me too,” Sara says, her body slowly inches toward the blonde.

 

“Sara, I need to be honest with you about something,” Ava says, causing the captainto nod.

 

“You can tell me anything,” Sara says.

 

“I don’t do this. Dating, I mean,” Ava says softly.

 

“Oh.”

 

“No, no. God, that came out wrong,” Ava says, her voice stammers.

 

“It’s okay, take a breath,” Sara says softly as she takes Ava’s hand into her own.

 

“It’s just being a navy seal has made a lot of impacts on my life. Once I let someone in, they see the battle scars, the damage; they get scared and leave,” Ava says before Sara leans her body closer to the blonde, her free hand coming to rest against Ava’s cheek.

 

“Those people are assholes. You are so beautiful, brave and amazing. I have scars too. They just prove that we were strong enough to survive it then, and that we can survive the reminder of them. I’m pretty hard to scare away. You can cook and have a hot roommate,” Sara says with a smile causing Ava’s lips to turn into a smirk.

 

“Come here,” Ava whispers before crashing their lips together.

 

Sara slightly moans into the kiss as Ava’s hands move to her waist before pulling her into her lap. Ava tugs on Sara’s bottom lip as Sara pushes the blonde’s back onto the couch. Their tongues sensually dance as Ava’s hands roam all over the captain’s back before squeezing her ass. Sara gasps, her back lightly arching as a hand tangles into Ava’s blonde hair, the other coming to rest at the base of Ava’s chest.

 

Ava moans into the kiss as Sara continues to deepen the kiss, her thumb lightly rubbing the blonde’s dog tags and scar resting beneath it. Within a blink of an eye, Sara finds herself trapped beneath Ava’s body, her hands pinned over her head. The blonde smirks before capturing Sara’s lips in another kiss. Ava’s free hand softly caresses Sara’s cheek before the sound of a phone ringing interrupts them.

 

“Oh, come on!” Sara says before glancing down at her pocket.

 

“Can I have my hands back?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry,” Ava says bashfully, releasing the captain’s hands. Digging into her pocket, Sara groans as she reads the screen.

 

_**New lead. Bomb threat against the DA’s office. We’ve got intel. Just thought you should know. —Gideon** _

 

“Shit, I’m sorry. I’ve got a work emergency,” Sara says softly, looking at Ava apologetically.

 

“It’s okay. I understand. I didn’t realize it had gotten so late,” Ava says glancing at the clock before slowly rolling off of the captain. She smooths the wrinkles from her closes before helping the captain stand to her feet.

 

“Time flies when you’re letting me get close to you,” Sara says as she wraps her arms around Ava’s neck.

 

“You need to stop looking at me like that,” Ava says softly, a devilish smirk forming across the captain’s lips.

 

“Like what?” Sara asks.

 

“Come se mi volessi scopare,” Ava says, her voice raspy, causing the captain’s smile to widen.

 

“Did you just say, like you want to fuck me?” Sara asks.

 

“Oh, so you do know Italian?” Ava questions, causing Sara to shake her head.

 

“It was a good guess, because it’s what I was thinking and definitely the look I was giving you,” Sara husks before planting a light kiss against the blonde’s lips before backing away, walking to the foyer to retrieve her jacket.

 

Ava mumbles something under her breath in Italian before joking Sara in the foyer, slipping her arms into her own jacket. Grabbing the helmets and her keys, Ethan runs toward the door, pawing at Sara’s leg. The captain smiles widely before rubbing her hands all over his furry body.

 

“Keep an eye on Ava for me, okay? I’ll see you soon, buddy,” Sara says before glancing at Ava, finding the blonde smiling at her.

 

“You ready?” Ava asks, earning a conflicted nod from the captain.

 

Exiting Ava’s apartment, the women slowly approach the driveway before slipping on their helmets. Ava straddles the motorcycle, starting the engine as Sara hops onto the seat behind her.

 

_Is it bad that I don’t want to leave?_

 

The captain wraps her arms around Ava’s strong torso as the blonde pulls out of the driveway. As the motorcycle zips through the city’s streets, Sara tightens her grip around Ava, pulling their bodies even closer. Sara leans her head against the blonde’s shoulder, before feeling Ava’s hand rub against Sara’s arm.

 

Ava approaches the captain’s house, slowing the motorcycle to a stop as she parks along the curb. Sara sighs softly before getting off the bike and slipping off the helmet. Ava lifts her own helmet up slightly, before setting the captain’s helmet on the seat behind her.

 

“I guess, this is goodnight,” Sara says softly.

 

“Not yet, bellissimo,” Ava says before tugging the helmet completely off her head, as she gets off of the motorcycle. She threads her fingers with the captain’s fingers before walking Sara to her doorstep.

 

“You didn’t have to walk to my door,” Sara says softly as Ava tucks a curl behind the captain’s ear.

 

“I am stalling having to leave for as long as possible,” Ava says, causing the captain to smile. Sara wraps her arms around Ava’s neck, leaning on her toes, planting a light kiss against Ava’s lips.

 

“I’ll call you,” Sara says before planting another kiss against Ava’s lips.

 

“You better,” Ava says between kisses.

 

“Or what?” Sara asks.

 

“Dovrò solo sculacciarti,” Ava says seductively, before planting a final kiss against the captain’s lips.

 

Sara’s heart pounds as she watches Ava walk back to the motorcycle before pulling out her phone, quickly typing in something before the captain gasps. She glances at Ava with a wide smile as the woman playfully revs the engine, before disappearing into the night’s sky.

 

_She’ll just have to spank me, huh?_

 

_Jesus, what is this woman doing to me?!_

 

_God, she’s the perfect balance of tough and soft._

 

Sighing softly, the captain slowly walks into the safe house with a large smile on her face.

 

_Even Damien Darhk can’t ruin my night with Ava._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you are still enjoying the story! Here’s the next chapter! Enjoy the smoothness while you can! Enjoy! Let me hear your thoughts!

“How was your date?” Amaya asks as Sara strides into the room with a wide smile.

 

“That smile tells me all I need to know,” Nate says with a smirk.

 

“It was amazing. She cooked for us and I met her dog,” Sara says cheerfully.

 

“How romantic,” Ray says.

 

“Is that code for something?” Gideon asks causing Nora to laugh.

 

“If it was code, I think she would have referenced a pussy cat,” Nora quips causing the team to laugh before Zari high fives Nora.

 

“Nice one,” Zari says with a laugh.

 

“Anyway. What do we got?” Sara asks.

 

“A written bomb threat was sent to Laurel’s office this evening attached to a vase of flowers,” Gideon says as Zari flashes a picture up on the screen.

 

“Black roses, how charming,” Sara says sarcastically.

 

“I managed to find surveillance of Damien’s men unloading a ton of C4 out of an unmarked car near some abandoned warehouses on the industrial side of the harbor,” Zari says before changing pictures, showing a group of men carrying explosives.

 

“Any leads on the supplier?” Sara asks.

 

“My father has multiple suppliers. Most are international, ex-military. Those men are his suppliers from the Middle East. Their bombs are cluster fucks to disarm and ruthless when they explode. They pack them with all sorts of material,” Nora says causing the captain to nod her head.

 

“Any idea as to the timeline?” Sara asks.

 

“Laurel starts presenting evidence against Damien and his crew as early as next week,” Gideon says causing the captain to nod.

 

“Why send a heads up?” Sara asks softly.

 

“It’s a distraction,” Mick grunts.

 

“Meaning the bomb is going to go off somewhere else,” Sara says, earning nods from the team.

 

“There’s no events scheduled for Laurel or Quentin for at least two months,” Ray says.

 

“They’re going to strike where we least expect it,” Sara says softly.

 

“Home, office, and courthouse are the top suspects,” Zari says causing Nora to shake her head.

 

“Knowing my father, he’s having her tailed. Wanting to know her every move before they strike,” Nora says causing Sara to nod.

 

“You still have those contacts?” Sara asks causing Nora to nod her head.

 

“I’ll see what I can dig up,” Nora says softly.

 

“Until then, comb through Laurel’s schedule, make sure we know her every move. I’m supposed to meet up with her tomorrow,” Sara orders.

 

“We also found out that two of Damien’s explosive deals will be at a military gala this Thursday,” Gideon says causing Sara to arch a brow.

 

_That’s in two days._

 

“What military gala?” Sara asks.

 

“It’s essentially a retirement party for a high-profile colonel. The guest list spans across all branches, your girl is on the list to attend,” Zari says softly.

 

_Oh, is she now?_

 

“So, Hotpants is in the military,” Mick grunts as he sips a beer.

 

“What branch?” Ray asks.

 

“Navy seals,” Sara says, causing the team to whistle and shake their heads, clearly impressed by the captain’s answer.

 

“If they’re going to be there, they’re meeting with another supplier or distributor,” Nora says.

 

“We can pose as the waitstaff. We can listen in on the meeting without being spotted. Well, everyone except Nora,” Nate says causing the team to nod their heads.

 

“I can plant bugs in the room to capture and record the meeting,” Zari says, earning a nod from the captain.

 

“What about when Ava recognizes Sara,” Amaya asks.

 

“Leave that up to me. I’ll just make sure Ava takes me as her plus one,” Sara says with a smirk causing the team to nod their heads.

 

“Gideon, make the arrangements for Thursday. Ray, make sure our communication systems are up and ready to go. Nate and Amaya, make sure to grabcostumes for the event. Mick, do what you do best, drink a beer. Nora and Zari, make sure the SUV is ready for a stakeout—you two will be monitoring the cameras and keeping us in the loop while we’re on the inside,” Sara orders receiving nods from the team.

 

The team splits off various directions, each working on their own respected tasks before Sara walks down the hall. Entering her bedroom, a vibration comes from her pocket as she falls onto her bed. Retrieving the phone, she smiles as she reads the text.

 

_**I can’t get the taste of you off of my lips. —Ava** _

 

_**My lips are still tingling. What are you doing Thursday? —Sara** _

 

Lightly resting her phone against her stomach, she patiently drums her fingers against the phone before it shakes with a reply.

 

**_My boss’ best friend is retiring and throwing a party. My team is ordered to attend. I’d rather spend a night under the cold showers than in my dress blues. —Ava_ **

 

_Damn it. I need to make sure she invites me to this party._

 

_**If you look like you did in your suit, I want pictures. —Sara** _

 

Within seconds, Sara smiles at the response.

 

_**Oh, you just want a picture? That’s a shame, I was going to ask you to be my date. —Ava** _

 

_Bingo._

 

As Sara begins typing a response, she smiles as she receives a picture from the blonde. The picture shows Ethan laying against Ava’s chest with his paws in the air—pointing up toward the camera. The dog’s tongue hangs out of the side of his mouth, as if he’s smiling, while Ava smiles into the camera.

 

_**Ethan says, hi. He hopes your work emergency goes smoothly. —Ava** _

 

_Oh my god, these two are adorable._

 

_**I would love to be your date on Thursday. Also, you two are killing me with cuteness right now. Work is work, I’m sorry it cut our evening short. —Sara** _

 

_**I’ll see you, Thursday. —Ava** _

 

Sara smiles at the text before staring at the picture of Ava and Ethan. Shaking her head slightly, she her smiles grows as she saves the picture. Sighing lightly, the captain closes her eyes as she gets lost in her thoughts.

 

_Bomb threat against my family._

 

_First date with an amazing woman._

 

_Chasing Damien’s dealers to try to get ahead of that bastard._

 

_I just can’t wait for this all to be over with._

 

That day couldn’t come soon enough, for anyone.

 

**Thursday evening...**

 

Smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles on her floor-length, black, halter dress, Sara glances at her reflection one last time in her sister’s mirror as she applies red lipstick. The captain’s sultry eye makeup pops against her natural powdered face, as her hair is down in loose curls.Coming up behind her, Laurel clasps a gold, oval pendent necklace around Sara’s neck before resting her chin against the captain’s shoulder. 

 

“You look beautiful, sis,” Laurel says softly.

 

“Thank you. This is your favorite necklace!” Sara says causing the older sibling to nod her head.

 

“You steal it enough. I thought I would beat you to it this time,” Laurel says causing a guilty smirk to cross the captain’s lips.

 

“You’re right,” Sara admits.

 

“I’m sorry. What was that?” Laurel asks, a devilish smirk crossing her face.

 

“I take it back,” Sara says.

 

“Too late. But seriously, Ava is going to drool when she sees you in this,” Laurel says causing the captain to smile.

 

“That’s the point. I just wish it wasn’t to find out details about the bomb threat Damien sent you,” Sara says, causing Laurel to nod with a shrug of her shoulder.

 

“He feels threatened. I’m a strong woman that he can’t push around. It’s probably why he doesn’t like the Lance women,” Laurel says causing Sara to nod.

 

“How are things going with Ava, by the way?”

 

“She cooked for our first date. She’s got this like strong but sensitive side to her. I’m glad you told me to go for it. She’s amazing,” Sara says with a smile, causing Laurel to smile.

 

“She’s pretty great,” Laurel says, causing Sara’s brow to arch.

 

“Is she now? How would you know?” Sara asks causing Laurel to roll her eyes.

 

“I saw her at the coffee shop yesterday. We talked for a little bit,” Laurel says nonchalantly.

 

“And you’re just now telling me?” Sara asks.

 

“If you quit blowing me off for coffee, you would know,” Laurel quips.

 

“I’m sorry. I just am trying to get ahead of Damien. I want to keep us all safe. That’s all,” Sara says softly, causing Laurel to plant a kiss against her sister’s cheek.

 

“I know. But I love giving you a hard time,” Laurel says before the sound of the doorbell echoes throughout the house.

 

“Guess that’s my cue,” Sara says.

 

“Be safe tonight,” Laurel says before disappearing into the hall.

 

Checking her appearance one last time, Sara slips into a pair of heels before grabbing her clutch and walking into the hall. The clicking of her heels echo down the hall as she approaches the door, stopping in place as she notices Ava talking to Laurel.

 

_Hot damn._

 

Ava is standing in her navy dress blues, her hands folded behind her back, holding a white hat, as she smiles at Laurel. The woman’s uniform hugs tightly to the tall blonde’s curves as Sara notices her light, natural makeup with her hair in a tight bun.

 

_Never had a thing for a woman in uniform, but I definitely do now._

 

Ava glances lightly, before doing a double take look at the captain—her lips turning into a wide smile. Sara smiles widely as she approaches Ava, as she slips an arm around the woman’s back.

 

“You look amazing, bellissimo,” Ava whispers, causing Sara to plant a light kiss against the woman’s cheek.

 

“You look pretty incredible, Lieutenant,” Sara says with a wink. Laurel clears her throat with a wide smile, causing the captain to roll her eyes.

 

“Have a great time, and have her home by midnight,” Laurel says playfully.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Ava says with a nod.

 

“Oh, I like this one,” Laurel says as she opens the door for the women. Ava walks onto the porch as Sara hugs her sister.

 

“I’ll let you know what we find,” Sara whispers, earning a nod from her sister.

 

“You kids have fun,” Laurel says as Sara steps next to Ava, sliding her arm through Ava’s extended elbow.

 

Ava slips her hat onto her head, completing her outfit as Laurel closes the door behind them. Walking off the porch, the women walk toward a small car, as a driver opens the door for the women. The captain slides into the car as Ava crawls in next to her before the door closes behind them.As the car starts to move, the captain slides her hand into Ava’s hand, interlocking their fingers before squeezing her hand slightly. Ava glances at her with a smile before tilting the captain’s chin, planting a light kiss against her lips. 

 

“What was that for?” Sara asks softly.

 

“Because I wanted to and I had to wait until we were away from your sister. She still terrifies me,” Ava says, causing the captain to laugh.

 

“Awwww, that’s adorable,” Zari says, her voice echoing into the captain’s ear piece.

 

_I’m going to kill her later._

 

“She likes you. She told me that she bumped into you yesterday,” Sara says causing the woman to nod.

 

“Yeah, she saw me looking like a drowned rat right after drill. Wasn’t pretty,” Ava says.

 

“I find that hard to believe. You look beautiful without even trying,” Sara says softly.

 

“Smooth,” Ray says.

 

“Cap’s got game,” Nate says.

 

“I think you’re a little bias,” Ava says.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Sara says loudly, causing Ava’s brows to arch at the captain’s response as laughter from the team echoes in Sara ear.

 

_Shit. I’m going to kill them all later when I see them._

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come out so harsh,” Sara says softly, slyly sliding her hand into her hair to turn off her com before looking at Ava.

 

_I’ll turn it back on once we get there._

 

_ I just can’t think with them in my head right now.  _

 

“You are incredibly beautiful. I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you since the moment I met you,” Sara says softly before Ava presses her lips into the captain’s lips.

 

“Thank you,” Ava says softly.

 

“If you keep it up, you’re going to be wearing more of my lipstick than I am. I’m not sure how your boss would feel about that,” Sara says playfully as she reaches into her clutch.

 

“It’s a price I’m willing to pay as long as I get to kiss those lips,” Ava says smoothly, causing the captain’s heart to flutter as she applies a light coat of lipstick along her pouty lips before dropping the lipstick into her clutch.

 

“You’re killing me.”

 

“I’m just putting on the lipstick that you kissed off,” Sara says, biting the inside of her bottle lip.

 

“Non vedo l'ora di morderti il labbro più tardi (I can’t wait to be the one biting your lip later),” Ava husks into Sara’s ear, sending shivers down the captain’s spine as the car comes to a stop.

 

“What did you say?” Sara asks, almost breathless.

 

“Guess, you’ll have to wait and find out later,” Ava says as the car door opens.

 

The navy seal exits the car before extending her hand toward Sara. The captain slips her hand into Ava’s hand as she slides out of the car, thank the driver as he gently closes the door behind her.Sara’s grip tightens around Ava’s hand as the woman lightly pulls the captain closer to her body as they make their way toward the entrance. The women cause several men to crank their necks and stare as they walk by, only causing a small smile to cross the captain’s face. 

 

Approaching the door, the stop as security checks in each guest. Ava’s thumb lightly rubs along the captain’s hand before the captain plants a light kiss against Ava’s cheek. Laughing lightly, she gently rubs the small hint of red lipstick from the woman’s cheek before a smirk crosses Ava lips.

 

“You’re bound to get me into trouble,” Ava whispers as they approach the door. The blonde smiles widely at the host before lightly clearing her throat.

 

“Lieutenant Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance,” Ava says as the man glances at the list.

 

“Lieutenant, Miss Lance, have a great time,” the man says with an exhausting smile. Sara smiles politely before leaning in they walk by the man.

 

“I’ll have a drink in your honor,” Sara says, causing a small laugh to escape from the man’s throat as they walk into the gala. Ava takes off her hat as Sara runs a hand into her hair, turning on the com, before surveying the room.

 

“Canary and Hotpants are in the building. Looking fine as ever,” Zari says.

 

“Damn, you two make a cute couple,” Amaya says.

 

“Preach it, girl,” Nora says playfully. 

 

Sara smiles at her team’s words as she notices a sea of people dressed in their respective military uniforms fill the room as their partners wear formal attire. The room is elegantly decorated as the sound of conversations and music from the band echo throughout the room.

 

“Would you like a drink?” Ava asks, earning an eager nod from the captain.

 

“Whiskey,” Sara says with a smirk.

 

“Whiskey, neat, coming right up. I’ll be right back,” Ava says before squeezing Sara’s hand before walking toward the bar. Lifting a hand to her com, she smiles.

 

“Everything in place?” Sara asks softly as she glances around the room.

 

“Roger that, Cap,” Nate says.

 

“The meeting room is bugged and ready to go,” Gideon says.

 

“Oh, crap,” Sara says as her eyes land on a man approaching her.

 

“What?” Ray asks.

 

“Oh, that’s the guy she hooked up with at her dad’s inauguration,” Zari says causing Sara to sigh as the gentleman strides next to the captain.

 

“Oh, the entry-level, bureau agent?!” Nate asks.

 

“Oh, yeah! The one that was obsessed with her?” Amaya asks.

 

“That’s the one,” Sara mumbles before smiling at the man dressed in a black tux. His tall, broad stature hovers over Sara as his short hair is perfectly styled, his brow eyes narrowing at the captain.

 

“Jake, it’s nice to see you,” Sara says politely.

 

“Wish I could say the same. What are you doing here, Miss Lance? Off to waste someone else’s time?” Jake asks, before Sara can answer, Ava strides up next to the captain as she hands her a glass of whiskey.

 

“She’s with me,” Ava says, her tone neutral but challenging, as her hand comes to rest on the exposed skin on the small of Sara’s back.

 

“Ah, seems Sara has a thing for people with flashy titles,” the man says, his tone cold, causing Ava’s fingertips to lightly dig into the captain’s back.

 

“Who are you, exactly?” Ava asks.

 

“Agent Jake Johnson. What about you, sailor?” the man asks, his voice cross.

 

“It’s Lieutenant and I’m a navy seal,” Ava says, causing the man’s eyes to widen before scoffing.

 

“Don’t get too attached, she’ll never call you back. She’s a good time for the night. Have fun with that, I know I did,” the man says before moving to walk away.

 

_Oh my god. I’m going to punch him and get kicked out._

 

Ava steps in front of the man, blocking his path before looking him square in the eyes.

 

“Maybe it’s your pathetic excuse of an ego, or lack of general respect, but if I had to guess, I would say you’re lashing out because you’re overcompensating for something. Which is probably why she never called you back, can’t say I blame her,” Ava says, causing the man and the captain’s jaw to slacken in shock.

 

_Is it inappropriate that I’m aroused right now?_

 

The man storms off, scoffing as he pushes through people, rushing away as Ava smirks before taking a sip of her drink. The captain shakes her head lightly before grabbing the woman by the lapel of her jacket, as she plants a light kiss against the woman’s lips.

 

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that,” Sara says.

 

“I know, but nobody talks about my date like that and gets away with it. They sure as hell don’t get to call me, ‘sailor’ when they’re wearing a cheap-ass tux. I don’t know what you saw in that guy. Cazzo stupido,” Ava says causing a laugh to escape the captain’s throat.

 

“What did you just call him?” Sara asks.

 

“A stupid fuck,” Ava says, causing Sara to laugh harder.

 

“For the record, it was a long time ago and a lot of free tequila. Back then, I didn’t really do the dating thing,” Sara says, causing Ava’s brow to arch.

 

“And now?” Ava asks.

 

“I find myself on a second date with an incredibly beautiful woman. Who cusses like a sailor in Italian,” Sara says sweetly, causing Ava’s smile to widen.

 

“You should hear me at work,” Ava says before sipping her drink.

 

“For the record, you defending me like that, super sexy,” Sara says, causing Ava to groan lightly before pulling the captain closer to her body, her fingers digging into the exposed skin of Sara back.

 

“Would you li-,” Ava says before the shouting of men interrupt.

 

Three muscular men walk over and wrap their arms around Ava before lightly picking her up. Rolling her eyes, Ava playfully laughs before smacking the men’s arms as they set her onto her feet.

 

“Whoa, she really does exist,” a blonde man with gray-blue eyes says.

 

_ Why do those eyes look so familiar? _

 

“Lieutenant, look at you. Bringing your own date,” the man with a scruffy beard says.

 

“Coffee Shop Girl,” a man say, his piercing green eyes sparkling as he smiles at Sara.

 

“Oh, per l'amor del cazzo (oh, for fucks sake),” Ava mumbles, causing the men to laugh loudly.

 

“Sara, these idiots are some of my team members,” Ava says before the men roll their eyes.

 

“She means, best friends,” the blonde man says with a smile. 

 

_Okay, seriously. Those eyes, that smile, who is this guy?!_

 

“Don’t push it,” Ava threatens, as Sara steps closer to the blonde, wrapping her arm around Ava’s back.

 

“Sara, this is my brother, Cooper Sharpe,” Ava says, as the blonde man extends his hand. Sara quickly shakes his hand before noticing the wide smile on the man’s face.

 

_Oh, I didn’t know you had a brother._

 

_The eyes. The smile._

 

_Their resemblance is uncanny._

 

_And you both are very, very attractive._

 

“Pleasure to finally meet you, ma’am,” Cooper says sweetly.

 

“You too,” Sara says.

 

“This is Riley Thomas,” Ava says, as the man with the scruffy beard waves shakes the captain’s hand.

 

“It’s a pleasure,” Riley says with a smirk. 

 

“And this is Mitch Taylor,” Ava says as the man with the sparkling green eyes shakes the captain’s hand.

 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Mitch says softly causing Sara to nod her head with a small smile.

 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Sara says sweetly, hugging onto Ava’s side.

 

“Now that you have terrorized my date, will you go away now?” Ava asks before the men shake their head.

 

“Mrs. Bailey is here. She’s asking to see you,” Riley says softly. Ava’s mouth gapes slightly before rapidly nodding her head as she turns to Sara.

 

_Who is Mrs. Bailey?_

 

“Do you mind if I go speak with someone?” Ava asks sweetly.

 

“No, go ahead,” Sara says as Cooper extends his elbow toward Sara, in which the captain politely accepts his arm.

 

“Go on, Ducky. I’ll keep an eye on Sara,” Cooper says with a sly wink as Ava’s cheeks fill with blush.

 

_Ducky?_

 

The captain watches as Ava walks away, slowly approaching a dark-haired woman before gently grabbing her arm. Sara watches the woman’s eyes widen before wrapping her arms tightly around Ava’s neck as she presses a lingering kiss against the blonde’s cheek.

 

_Oh, I’m not sure if I like this woman._

 

Cooper lightly shakes his arm, jarring the captain from her thoughts before a small smile crosses his face.

 

“Easy, tiger,” Cooper says softly.

 

“Who is she?” Sara asks.

 

“Ah, shit. Should have known Ava didn’t say anything,” Cooper says, causing the captain to arch a brow.

 

“What is it?” Sara asks.

 

“Ava’s gonna kill me for this, but Mrs. Bailey is the widow of our fallen team member, Chad Bailey,” Cooper says as the captain watches Ava talk to the woman.

 

“Her scar,” Sara says, causing Cooper to hum in response.

 

“Ava and Chad were taken hostage for ninety-four days. Ava doesn’t talk about it much, but they were beaten and tortured. When we got there, it was horrible. The team thought they were both dead, until Ava mouthed off in Italian,” Cooper says, chuckling softly, causing the captain’s heart to pound.

 

_Ava was tortured._

 

“Bailey didn’t make it?” Sara asks.

 

“Unfortunately, no. Ava gave him her water and whatever scraps of food they got but his injuries were too severe. She blames herself for it too,” Cooper says, causing Sara to nod her head as she stares at the blonde.

 

“Wow, I had no idea,” Sara says softly.

 

“She puts others before herself. Makes her a strong leader, good friend, and a damn good seal,” Cooper says softly, causing the captain to nod.

 

“Why do you call her, Ducky?” Sara asks, causing Cooper to laugh loudly.

 

“She will actually kill me for telling you this. Growing up she wore bathing suits with rubber ducks on them. She would swim in any puddle of water she could find. Even through college, she wore a rubber duck swim cap for her competitions. Mitch tells me she has a little rubber duck on her gear,” Cooper says with a loving smile.

 

_Ava Sharpe, you are adorable._

 

“Oh, you’re not on her team?” Sara asks softly.

 

“I’m on the planning and strategizing side of things. Easier for my wife and I with our two little girls. The girls love their Aunt Ducky,” Cooper says as the captain stare softens as she stares at the blonde.

 

_I really can’t want to see more of your soft side._

 

“She really likes you.”

 

“I really like her,” Sara says with a smile.

 

“Sara, no matter how hard it may seem with her sometimes, can you promise me something?” Cooper asks, causing the captain to look at the man.

 

“What is it?” Sara asks.

 

“Never give up on her,” Cooper says softly.

 

“I won’t,” Sara says before Ava approaches the pair, with a quizzical look.

 

“I hope my brother didn’t bore you too much,” Ava says.

 

“He was actually good company and told me a lot about you, Ducky,” Sara says causing a scowl to form across Ava’s face.

 

“I’m going to kill you,” Ava says before punching her brother in the arm.

 

“Ow! Jesus, take it easy on your older brother!” Cooper says as he rubs the tender spot on his arm before Sara steps into Ava’s space, directing the blonde’s hands to her hips.

 

“It’s adorable and he loves you,” Sara says sweetly before the captain notices Nate and Ray out of the corner of her eyes.

 

“Meeting’s about to start. Gideon was picked as the server of choice,” Ray says.

 

“We’ve got eyes on her,” Zari says, causing the captain to slyly nod her head at the men.

 

“Well, if you ladies can excuse me, I need to go make sure the boys don’t drink too much,” Cooper says before wrapping his sister in hug.

 

“AYYYYYYY!” the men cheer as they clink their beers against Mick’s own drink.

 

_That’s our Mick._

 

“That’s my cue. Keep Ava out of trouble, Sara,” Cooper says with a laugh as the captain nods with a large smile. 

 

“Keep an eye on them. Let me know if you need anything,” Sara whispers into the com, receiving nods from her teammates in the room.

 

Ava fiercely hugs her brother before he plants a kiss on her temple before disappearing into the crowd of people. Turning to the captain, Sara smiles as the band begins to play a soft, romantic song causing an idea to pop into the captain’s mind.

 

“I didn’t get to prove my amazing dance skills on the night we first met,” Sara says with a seductive smile.

 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Ava quips, as a smile plays across her lips. Nate walks by with an empty tray, causing the captain to set the women’s drinks on it before nodding a silent thank you to her team member.

 

“Lead the way, Lieutenant,” Sara says as Ava grabs her hand.

 

“I always do.”

 

Ava leads Sara onto the dance floor as multiple couple glide around the dance floor, dancing a flirty, romantic tango. Sara smirks as she lightly tilts her had at the dance. She didn’t expect for a room full of military personnel to be able to dance the tango, but boy, was she wrong. The captain smirks as she notices a wave of lust swirling in Ava’s blue-gray eyes.

 

“Come and get me,” Sara husks.

 

Ava slowly pulls the captain against her body as Sara’s shimmies her body lightly against the blonde before their hands come to rest against each other’s rib cages, as their hands clasp, causing the women to face one another. Ava leads the women into a series of quick steps as they lightly kick before Sara arches her back slightly before slowly running her hands along Ava’s strong arms, her face coming to rest inches from the lieutenant’s face. Ava smirks as she gently lifts Sara off her feet, twirling her before setting her back onto the ground, the captain’s steps falling in perfect time with Ava.

 

_God, Ava. Where have you been my entire adult life?_

 

Ava tightly twirls Sara onto her body as she slightly dips and leans their bodies in a sensual rhythm. Sara maintains eye contact with Ava as they come to face each other, their gazes hazy with lust.

 

“Meeting’s over, Cap,” Nate says.

 

“Don’t interrupt their sexy time,” Amaya says playfully.

 

As the song finishes, Sara’s body rolls flush against Ava’s strong torso, the blonde’s fingers tightening onto the exposed skin of Sara’s back. The crowd claps for the band, before Ava plants a light kiss against Sara’s awaiting lips.Ava softly smiles at Sara, her thumb coming to gently trace the captain’s jaw as she stares into the captain’s eyes. The captain smiles at the sense of want and need in the gray-blue eyes as Ava leads the captain away from the dance floor. 

 

“Want to get out of here?” Ava husks, causing Sara’s smile to widen.

 

“What about the party and your boss?” Sara asks, her voice thick with seduction.

 

“Fuck the party. I want you,” Ava says, her voice raspy. Sara threads the women’s fingers together as she follows behind the eager blonde. Reaching up to her com, Sara smirks.

 

“Mama won’t be home tonight. I’ll see you in the morning. Call my cell if it’s an emergency,” Sara whispers before turning the device off as the voices of her teammates cheer are muted for the evening.

 

_I’m glad she’s as eager as I am._

 

_If the dancing was that amazing, the sex is going to be phenomenal._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Let me hear those thoughts!

Slowly stretching her stiff muscles, Sara’s eyes flutter open as she feels a light tickle against her nose. Sara’s eyes slightly widen as she stares into big, chocolate eyes, before receiving a large and drolly kiss to the cheek.

 

_Oh, Ethan. Gross._

 

Scrunching her face, Sara lightly turns her face away before lightly chuckling as she rolls onto her side. Ethan gently steps over the sleeping blonde before curling up on the other side of her, resting his head against her hip. Sara smiles as she props herself onto her elbow, taking a moment to just stare at Ava.

 

The woman’s blonde hair scattered over the pillow in messy curls as she peacefully sleeps. A thin sheet drapes just over her breasts, displaying her dog tags and her scarred chest.

 

_God, you’re beautiful._

 

Sara’s fingertips gently trace along the jagged scar, lightly causing Ava to stir, sighing softly before the captain placed a light kiss against her chest. The captain’s delicate hand movements continue to trace over the woman’s chest, onto her large arm tattoo.

 

_We spent hours exploring every inch of each other’s bodies and I still can’t get enough of your soft skin against mine._

 

Ava’s face nuzzles into the pillow as her arm wraps around the captain, pulling her close against her body. Sara smiles widely before planting a light kiss against the woman’s forehead before gently tracing patterns along the woman’s back.

 

Ethan huffs lightly before crawling back over to Sara’s side, resting his head against her leg. She gently rubs his head before continuing to plant soft kisses and touches all over Ava’s body.

 

Normally, Sara is the first one to leave in the mornings after spending the night with someone. She didn’t want the mess of trying to explain why she would never call the person back, but now that the captain’s lying next to Ava, she doesn’t have the urge to leave.

 

_It’s terrifying._

 

Ava slowly rolls onto her back, the moving of her body pushes the sheet down, now resting along her hips, leaving her chest completely exposed to the captain. Sara’s eyes scan the woman’s tone torso, following the scar down the valley of her breasts, along her abs, disappearing into the deep v-line her abs form at the base of Ava’s hips.

 

Sara lightly traces along the woman’s scar, gently memorizing every ridge along the way. The captain tried multiple times to touch Ava’s chest or torso throughout their hours of lovemaking, but each time the blonde would pin her hands above her head—it frustrated the captain.

 

 _I’m going to take full advantage of tracing her body_.

 

Ava sighs as the captain continues to trace along the woman’s scar, her heart pounding with adoration as she recalls the stories the blonde’s older brother told her last night. The adorable nickname, being an aunt, sacrificing her own to help her team member, the woman sleeping in front of the captain is extraordinary. Sara feels lucky to find herself in this position.

 

_I told your brother I wouldn’t give up on you._

 

_I don’t know why I agreed to it._

 

_We only have been on two dates, but there’s just something about you, Ava._

 

“Do you always take advantage of people when they’re sleeping?” Ava mumbles, causing Sara’s hand to still. The sleepy blonde stretches lightly before pulling Sara’s body on top of her own, Sara’s hand falling against Ava’s chest.

 

“Only the pretty ones. You kept pinning my hands every time I tried exploring,” Sara says as her fingers lightly trace Ava’s chest, gently rubbing the blonde’s scar.

 

“So, it’s my fault?” Ava asks with a small smirk.

 

“I’m glad you agree,” Sara quips, causing Ava to shake her head lightly as Sara continues to lightly trace the scar.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

“Actually, it feels really good,” Ava says as her hand tucks a strand of hair behind Sara’s ear.

 

“You sound shocked,” Sara says, causing Ava to nod slightly.

 

“It’s just there’s a lot of bad memories that come with this scar. Last night, god. I can’t remember the last time that I actually slept throughout the entire night without having a nightmare,” Ava admits softly before Sara plants a light kiss against the woman’s chest.

 

_Oh, baby._

 

_You’re too pretty to feel so haunted._

 

“You’re the only one I’ve let get this close to touch it.”

 

“Well, getting close to you is becoming a habit. One in which, I really enjoy,” Sara says with a smile as she stares into the woman’s eyes.

 

“Enjoy it while you can. The nightmares will change your mind,” Ava says softly, hurt and pain flashes in her eyes. Sara cups the woman’s cheek in her hand before planting a light kiss against the woman’s lips.

 

“I don’t plan on changing my mind and I definitely don’t scare easy. Whatever you can’t do or handle, I can,” Sara says sweetly. A small, shy smile crosses Ava’s lips before Ethan shimmies his way next to the women, resting his head against Ava’s shoulder.

 

“Besides, if I get to wake up next to a beautiful woman and a handsome man, I’m definitely not going anywhere.”

 

Ava laughs loudly before pulling Sara’s lips against her own, gently kissing the captain. Pulling back slowly, Ava stares into the captain’s eyes as her hands move to cup Sara’s face.

 

“Che cosa mi stai facendo? (What are you doing to me?),” Ava asks, her voice a soft whisper.

 

Sara closes her eyes as she cherishes the moment of closeness. Ava lightly rubs her thumbs along the captain’s cheek bones before feeling lips press against the captain’s forehead. The grumbling from Ava’s stomach causes Sara to giggle before opening her eyes, as Ava’s cheeks fills with blush.

 

“Looks like someone worked up an appetite after last night,” Sara quips, causing Ava to scoff playfully as Sara lightly plants a kiss against the blonde’s neck.

 

“I’ll make us some breakfast,” Ava says softly. Ethan quickly jumps over the women as he sprints to the door before Sara grunts softly.

 

“Breakfast means I have to get off of you,” Sara says, her lips forming a pout. Ava captures the pouty lips in a quick kiss before feeling a light smack against her hip.

 

“But that doesn’t mean the kissing or touching has to stop,” Ava says with a devilish smirk before rolling out of bed.the blonde disappears into a closet, before reappearing in a pair of boxer shorts as she slides a cami over her shoulders.

 

“I like you better in just the dog tags,” Sara says.

 

“Cooking shirtless is a recipe for disaster,” Ava says, causing the captain to arch a brow.

 

“What if I get you an apron?” Sara asks, causing the woman to smile before she walks over to the bed, setting a T-shirt and a pair of boxers next to the captain.

 

“I’ll see you downstairs. Ethan is getting hangry,” Ava says before the dog groans, rapidly tapping his paws against the tiles.

 

“Personally, I think you would look better in my dog tags,” Ava says before slipping the chain over her head, draping them around Sara’s neck.

 

“What do you think?” Sara asks, dropping the sheet, exposing herself to the blonde. Ava smirks as she bites her lip lightly before nodding her head.

 

“They definitely look better on you. As for the apron, as long as it says, ‘kiss the cook’, I’ll wear it,” Ava says.

 

The blonde plants a quick kiss against the captain’s lips before walking out of the bedroom, Ethan quickly following behind her. Sara chuckles lightly before stretching her muscles as she slides her body to the edge of the bed. Sara’s hand comes to cup the tags, her thumb running over the cool metal as a small smile crosses her lips.

 

_How does she always manage to make me feel giddy with just one simple gesture?_

 

Sara slides Ava’s shirt over her torso, smiling as she notices it’s one of the woman’s Navy logo T-shirts. The captain stands as she slides the boxers over her legs, rolling the waist a few times before sighing contently.

 

_Strangely enough, I like being in Ava’s space, wearing her clothes, surrounded by her smell—it’s nice._

 

Sara runs a hand through her sex-teased hair before walking out of the bedroom, her stomach growling at the heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen. Descending the stairs, Sara walks into the kitchen, watching as Ava sings and dances along to ‘Dancing’s Not A Crime’ by Panic! at the Disco.

 

_Someone has the sex after glow._

 

The captain smiles as Ava turns, noticing her arrival, before pulling Sara close to her body, twirling them around the kitchen playfully. Ava continues to sing the fun, uptempo song, lightheartedly before leading her into a perfect waltz to match the lyrics.

 

_Okay, I really like playful Ava._

 

Sara laughs at the woman’s playfulness as she lifts her gently, twirling her around, as Ethan lightly turns in circles to match the women’s movements. Ava carefully sits Sara on the counter as the blonde returns to the stove, flipping a piece of French toast in the skillet.

 

“I like this side of you,” Sara says, causing a shy smile to cross the blonde’s lips.

 

“Well, I don’t show it to just anyone. So, you should feel very honored,” Ava quips before retrieving two plates from the cabinet.

 

“Do you need me to do anything? I’m not very good around the kitchen, but I can try,” Sara says softly.

 

“Yes, actually. It’s super important,” Ava says before flipping the toast onto a plate. She quickly adds a new piece into the skillet before stepping in front of the captain. Her hands slide along the captain’s thighs as Sara wraps her arms loosely around Ava’s neck before Ava puckers her lips.

 

“This is a job, I can definitely handle,” Sara says before planting a light kiss against Ava’s lips. The blonde gums happily before returning to the stove and flipping the toast with one hand as she pours two cups of coffee with the other.

 

“How do you take your coffee?” Ava asks.

 

“Black, with two sugars from your lips,” Sara says smoothly, causing Ava to laugh. The blonde hands her a coffee cup as she plants a light kiss against Sara’s forehead, before planting another kiss on the tip of her nose.

 

“Thank you,” Sara says as she cradles the mug in her hands.

 

Ava flips the last piece of toast onto another plate before sprinkling their French toast with powdered sugar. She retrieves a bottle of syrup before adding fresh fruit onto each plate. Closing the refrigerator with her hip, she grabs silverware before setting the plates onto the kitchen island.

 

Ava slides her coffee mug next her plate before walking over to Sara and planting a light kiss against the woman’s cheek as she sips her coffee.

 

“Breakfast is served, bellissimo,” Ava says as she helps Sara off of the counter.

 

“Thank you. It looks and smells great,” Sara says as she walks over to the island, sliding onto the barstool. Ava slides onto the barstool next to the captain as Sara drizzles syrup over the French toast before taking a bite, humming with appreciation.

 

“So, good.”

 

“Thank you,” Ava says as she takes drizzles a light coat of syrup over her breakfast. Sara happily bobs her head to the sound of an Italian pop song, before looking at Ava.

 

“So, you never told me. Why Italian?” Sara asks, causing Ava to nod as she chews.

 

“Cooper and I have always been military brats. Our parents were stationed in Italy for a majority of our childhood,” Ava says before sipping on her coffee.

 

“Where else did you live?” Sara asks.

 

“France for like six months, then Italy. We were lucky. Our parents spent fifteen years in Italy before moving back stateside,” Ava says as she cuts into her French toast.

 

“And your parents? Where are they now?” Sara asks, causing Ava’s eyes to slightly darken.

 

“They were killed when I was seventeen and Cooper was eighteen. So, we’ve been on our own ever since,” Ava says softly. Sara’s hand moves to rest against the woman’s thigh before offering a sad smile.

 

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea,” Sara says causing Ava to shake her head lightly.

 

“It’s okay, you didn’t know. After it happened, we both studied our asses off, and then enlisted after graduating college,” Ava says softly.

 

“I am sure they would be extremely proud of you,” Sara says, causing a small laugh to escape the blonde’s throat.

 

“My mom would be proud that all that time she spent teaching me six languages actually stuck with me for all these years. As for my dad, well. He’d be pissed,” Ava says, causing the captain’s brow to arch.

 

“How come?”

 

“He always said that I would never be strong enough to be in the military. Now, I’m one of two women navy seals. I guess, I took that resentment and used it as motivation. In a way, I can feel him with me when I’m training or out on assignment,” Ava says, causing Sara to nod.

 

“And six languages?”

 

“English, Italian, French, Arabic, German, and Spanish,” Ava says.

 

_Holy shit._

 

“Well, I think they would be proud of you. I know your brother is,” Sara says, causing Ava’s smile to widen.

 

Before the blonde can respond, the ringing of cellphones interrupt their conversation. Ava quickly rushes into the living room, before returning, her phone tucked to her ear as she hands Sara her ringing phone.

 

_Damn it, Gideon._

 

“This better be worth it,” Sara mumbles before sliding her thumb across the screen, answering the call.

 

“Good morning, Gideon.”

 

“Good morning, Captain. We discovered that Damien Darhk is moving the explosives,” Gideon says.

 

“Do we know where?” Sara asks, glancing up at Ava, finding the woman’s brows knitted as she shakes her head.

 

“An abandoned warehouse. We have the location and the time that some of the dealers are meeting this evening. Apparently, there was another buyer that didn’t show up to the meeting last night,” Gideon says.

 

“Think they’re going to show up tonight?” Sara asks.

 

“We believe so, Captain,” Gideon says, causing Sara to sigh.

 

“Alright, I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Sara says before ending the call. The captain lays the phone down on the counter as she watches Ava pace as she shakes her head.

 

“What do you mean, they crashed the dingy, Coop?” Ava asks, before glancing at Sara—the captain stifling a laugh.

 

“Fine. Yeah. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Love you too, bubba,” Ava says before setting her phone on the counter.

 

“Sounds like neither one of us can enjoy a night away from our teams without them screwing something up,” Sara says as she pops a blueberry into her mouth.

 

Ava shakes her head lightly before walking over to the captain, the blonde tilts her head before her thumb traces along Sara’s bottom lip.

 

“You have a little bit of,” Ava says before capturing Sara’s lips in a sensual kiss. The blonde’s tongue lightly trails along the captain’s lip before sucking it into her mouth only to release it with a light popping sound.

 

“Did you get all of it?” Sara asks, her voice raspy.

 

“Hmm, I’m not sure,” Ava says, leaning in to capture the captain’s lips in another kiss. Sara’s phone begins to ring causing the captain to grunt before Ava presses her lips against Sara’s forehead.

 

“Come on. We should probably go before your team and my team meet up and raise all sorts of hell,” Ava says playfully, causing Sara to laugh.

 

Ava grabs Sara’s hand as she leads the women up the stairs and into her bedroom. Sara glances at her black dress before glancing over at Ava.

 

“Mind if I borrow some clothes? I don’t think my dress is going to work riding on the back of your bike,” Sara says with a laugh before Ava disappears into her closet.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll hang your dress in the closet when I get home. Oh, and these might be a little big on you,” Ava says as she exits the closet, handing Sara a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt.

 

“Thank you,” Sara says softly.

 

Sara slips into the long pair of leggings and sweatshirt before tying her hair into a loose ponytail. Ava reappears from the closet wearing a pair of jeans with a Navy logo T-shirt, as she runs her hand through her messy hair. Ava quickly ties her hair into a messy bun before slipping her arms into a black leather jacket.

 

_Even when she doesn’t try, still sexy as hell._

 

“Ready to go?” Ava asks, earning a small nod from the captain.

 

“If we must,” Sara says as she exits the bedroom.

 

As the captain walks down the stairs, she hears Ava rustling in the room before her following her down the stairs. Sara grabs her cellphone and clutch as she walks toward the foyer, bending down to love on Ethan. Sighing, she slips into her heels from last night, because to the captain, leaving Ava’s apartment in her clothes and a pair of heels is anything but a walk of shame. Ava turns the corner and arches a brow in amusement as she grabs their helmets.

 

“How do you literally make everything look so sexy?” Ava asks, planting a kiss against the captain’s cheek.

 

“You’re one to talk,” Sara says before kissing the top of Ethan’s head.

 

“Be good and look after your momma for me. I’ll bring you a big bone next time.”

 

Ava lightly pats Ethan’s side before opening the front door. Sara strides out of the apartment, heels clicking causing Ava to shake her head lightly before closing the door, following the captain toward her motorcycle.

 

Sara slides the helmet over her head as Ava straddles the motorcycle and starting the engine. The captain slides onto the back, wrapping her arms around Ava before as one of her hands lightly cups one of the blonde’s breasts.

 

Ava squeals lightly, smacking the captain’s hand before revving the engine as ‘High For Me’ by Olivia Noelle echoes throughout the women’s helmets. Ava gently pulls the motorcycle onto the street before increasing the speed.

 

Sara sighs as she leans into Ava’s back as they weave through traffic with ease, as the captain focuses on the lyrics. Tightening her grip, Sara sighs as the sweetness of the song, knowing deep down gang right now, she would do anything Ava needed. The captain wishes for a moment that they didn’t have jobs, responsibilities or crime lords to take down. As much as it surprised the captain, she loved waking up next to the blonde.

 

Something with Ava just seemed to click, and granted they have only spent a few evenings together, their chemistry was unmeasurable. They complement each other perfectly, and the captain can’t ever remember feeling this drawn toward another person.

 

_Feelings are fucking weird._

 

The ride to the safe house is short, and Sara finds herself pouring as Ava decreases the speed of the motorcycle as she parks along the curb. Hopping off the bike, Sara slides off the helmet before lifting Ava’s helmet, capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

 

“I’ll call you,” Sara says with a smile.

 

“You better. See you again, bellissimo,” Ava says, revving the engine.

 

The captain slowly backs away from the motorcycle as Ava ties Sara’s helmet to the back of her bike. As the captain turns to walk away, Ava whistles, catcalling her playfully. Sara glances over her shoulder, flashing a wide smile before Ava merges into traffic, speeding away as the sound of the motorcycle’s engine echoing down the street.

 

Sara reaches into her clutch, grabbing her keys and unlocking the door. Walking into the safe house, her team whistles at her appearance causing the captain to roll her eyes before lightly rubbing her chest.

 

_Oh shit. Her dog tags._

 

Grabbing her phone, Sara rapidly types a message.

 

_**I may have accidentally forgot to take off your dog tags. —Sara** _

 

_**Those are my spares. They look better on you anyway. I like seeing you in them. —Ava** _

 

Sara smiles before dropping her phone into her clutch as she approaches her team.

 

“Alright, tell me about this meeting tonight.”

 

**Later that evening...at the warehouse.**

 

Ava strides into the room, wearing an all black suit, with her hair tucked into a hat, as she stands between her brother and Damien Darhk. Cooper winks at his younger sister before she studies the explosives. Her brows knit slightly as Damien hums happily, before turning to the blonde.

 

“The big shipment is at our safe house. I’m leaving this one for Sara and her band of idiots to find,” Damien says.

 

_Sara’s coming?! Fuck._

 

“What’s the plan, sir?” Ava asks before Damien leans in closer to the siblings, keeping his voice low.

 

“Sara’s team will arrive in approximately ten minutes. Put up a decent fight, and make sure the Middle Eastern buyers are taken out before you two make your escape. Make sure my little girl or Sara isn’t killed, just rough them up a bit. Their time will come, but just not tonight,” Damien says, earning nods from the siblings before Damien turns to the other buyers.

 

_Well, shit._

 

“Excellent, gentlemen. My associates are going to handle the rest of the deal and I’ll be in touch,” Damien says, shaking the men’s hands, before disappearing into the back of an unmarked SUV.

 

The garage door gently opens, the SUV speeds away, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust. Ava glances over at her brother before slowly walking toward a set of parked motorcycles, grabbing a large pair of tinted goggles, before sliding them around her neck

 

_Not my best disguise, but it’ll have to do._

 

Cooper jokes with the buyers before glancing over to his sister as a single shot rings echoes throughout the warehouse, as one of Damien’s men fall over a railing from the top floor.

 

_Yup, that’s my girlfriend._

 

_Whoa, did I really just think that?_

 

Cooper rushes toward an open crate, tossing weapons to people before sliding his hand to his ear, turning on an ear piece. Ava slides the goggles over her eyes as she pulls two guns from underneath her suit jacket, moving stealthy behind a stack of crates as gun fire rings throughout the warehouse.

 

“Coop, you need to get out of here now,” Ava whispers into her com.

 

“A little help, Ducky,” Cooper says before diving behind a steel, ship container.

 

“I’ll cover you. Take one of the bikes. I’ll meet you at our spot. Go,” Ava says before firing three shots towards Sara’s team, causing them to dive behind containers.

 

“Keep your guard up, Duck. Shoot straight,” Cooper says.

 

“And don’t miss,” Ava responds before glancing around the side of the crate.

 

“Go!”

 

Cooper rushes toward the bikes, quickly starting the engine before speeding away through the open garage door. Sighing softly, Ava closes her eyes before changing positions as Damien’s men begin to surround Sara’s team.

 

Without hesitation, Ava creeps into position behind one of Damien’s men fighting Nora. The dark haired woman lands a series of kicks toward the man before another man creeps from behind Nora.

 

_Not today, assholes._

 

Firing two shots, both of Damien’s men fall to the ground as Nora whips her head around, pointing her gun at Ava. Nora shakes her head before rushing toward the blonde, wrapping her arms around her in a fierce hug.

 

“God, I’ve missed you. I’m glad you’re okay after the hotel shooting,” Nora whispers, causing Ava to nod.

 

“Me too,” Ava whispers before Nora raises a hand to her com.

 

“Fuck. Manny and Craig have Sara surrounded. East wall,” Nora says, causing Ava to nod.

 

“Buy me thirty seconds and I’ll take care of them,” Ava says before Nora grabs the blonde’s arm.

 

“Be careful,” Nora says, before reaching up to her com.

 

“Guys. I’ve got three men in the south corner that I really could use some help with.”

 

Ava nods softly with a small smirk before sliding back into the shadows as she slowly makes her way toward Sara.

 

_I’m coming, bellissimo._

 

**Meanwhile, kicking and punching...**

 

Sara turns into a series of kicks before glancing at her gun on the ground. One of the men lunge at her, throwing a wide punch. The captain easily dodges the blow before landing a punch against the man’s jaw. Sweeping her leg, the second man trips and falls to the ground as Sara grabs her gun. As she turns, her eyes are staring down the barrel of a gun.

 

_Fuck._

 

“Any last words?” the man asks before a bullet pierces the man’s skull.

 

Sara’s eyes widen before another shot rings out before Sara turns, pointing her gun at the tall, gunman. The captain slightly hesitates before a shot fires, shooting the gun in her hand before the gunman sprints away. The captain yelps in pain as a radiating sensation from the severe vibration of the gun being shot from her hand shivers throughout her entire arm.

 

_Did one of their own just shoot their own men?_

 

“Son of a bitch!” Sara yells.

 

“You okay, Cap?!” Nate asks.

 

“I’m fine! Fucking shot the gun out of my hand!” Sara grunts, lightly shaking her hand.

 

“Boss, they have Yamaha YZF-R1 bikes. They’re trying to make a getaway,” Mick says.

 

“I’m on it!” Sara answers. 

 

Sara quickly retrieves the gun before sprinting after the gunman. Firing three shots, she easily takes down three men as she watches the tall gunman jump onto the motorcycle.

 

_I’m not letting you get away._

 

The motorcycle engine roars before the gunman speeds out of the garage as Sara fires multiple shots at the bike. The captain jumps onto the remaining motorcycle before starting the engine and speeding out of the warehouse, chasing after the gunman.

 

“I’m tailing them now!” Sara yells into the com.

 

Sara cranks the throttle as she tails the gunman, pushing the motorcycle’s speed to catch them. The gunman easily weaves throw traffic, occasionally glancing over their shoulder at the captain. Sara mimics the movements with ease before the gunman turns, jumping the bike into the dry river bed.

 

Sara jumps the motorcycle, landing with ease as she continues follows the gunman. As Sara cranks the throttle, the engine roar silences, causing the captain to glance at the gauges.

 

“Fuck!” Sara shouts as the the gas gauge reads empty. The motorcycle slows as the captain shakes her head in frustration as she watches the gunman speed further and further away.

 

“I lost them. The fucker cut my fluid and gas lines,” Sara says, her voice thick with frustration.

 

“We took down the remaining gunman. No survivors,” Nate says.

 

“We confiscated the explosives. There’s more than enough here that could take down a building or three,” Gideon says, causing Sara to nod.

 

“Alright, good. At least tonight was a total loss. When you guys finish, meet me at the river overpass,” Sara sighs.

 

“Copy that,” the team answers.

 

_I’m coming for you, Damien._

 

_And why the hell did one of your men save my life tonight?!_

 

**On the outskirts of Star City...**

 

A flash of motorcycle headlights cause Ava to slow her speed as she turns off the headlights of her bike as she approaches the abandoned overpass. Pulling the motorcycle next to her brother, she kills the engine before kicking the stand, feeling a light pain radiate throughout her left leg.

 

_She fucking clipped me._

 

“You alright?” Cooper asks, earning a small nod from his sister.

 

“I’m good. Sara clipped me,” Ava says, causing the sibling to shine a small light over the woman’s leg.

 

“Nice little love bite,” Cooper says playfully before Ava shakes her head with a small laugh.

 

“Not the kind of love bites I’m into,” Ava says, causing the older sibling to nod silently.

 

“You really care for her don’t you?” Cooper asks softly.

 

“I wouldn’t have taken a bullet or killed two men to protect her tonight if I didn’t,” Ava says softly, before a small silence falls over the siblings.

 

“I gave her my tags.”

 

“Oh, my little duck. Come here,” Cooper says, wrapping his arms around his sister as she rests her head against the man’s shoulder, planting a kiss against her forehead.

 

“You’re really falling for her, aren’t you?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Once she finds out, she’s going to hate me,” Ava mumbles, causing the man to gently rub her back.

 

“You and I both know once she finds out the truth, she won’t. Not once she finds o-,” Cooper says as a pair of headlights shine from the road.

 

The siblings break apart before the lights flash three times, signaling for the siblings to follow them. Cooper glances over at his sister one final time before starting his motorcycle. Ava follows his lead, starting the engine before following her brother and the unmarked car into the darkness.

 

Things are starting to heat up, and no one is prepared for what is coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope you’re still enjoying the story. Well, here’s a huge huge huge reveal in this chapter. I cannot wait to see what you guys think! Let me hear those thoughts!

“Zari, I need you to find out where the hell that bike went and see if that warehouse had any fucking cameras!” Sara orders as the team enters the safe house.

 

“On it,” Zari says, taking a seat at her computer.

 

“Cap, we’re gonna find these guys,” Nate says as Sara’s jaw clenches with frustration.

 

“And we got the explosives,” Ray says, causing Sara to shake her head.

 

“Damien wanted us to find that. He knew we’d be coming. Gideon, who’d we get?”Sara asks as she pours herself a glass of whiskey.

 

“The buyers from the Middle East and their men, along with a hand full of Damien’s men,” Gideon says softly.

 

“Zari. Check the local hospitals. It may be a long shot, but I clipped the guy on the motorcycle I went after. I know he shot two his own men but I didn’t want him to get away,” Sara says, causing Nora’s eyes to widen.

 

“What?! One of them saved you?” Amaya asks, exchanging shocked glances with the rest of the team.

 

“Yeah, it was crazy. He killed them before looking at me. He shot the gun out of my hand before he took off,” Sara says softly.

 

“What do you mean, you shot him?” Nora asks, causing Sara to narrow her gaze at the woman.

 

“Is there a problem?” Sara asks, causing the team to look at Nora.

 

“That’s Evan. He’s one of my contacts on the inside. He saved my life tonight and then ran to help you,” Nora says, causing Sara’s jaw to slacken.

 

_That explains a lot._

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Sara asks, causing Nora to shrug her shoulders.

 

“I didn’t know he was going to be there. My father usually doesn’t let him out of his sight. It’s not like he can call and check in every time he’s away from my father,” Nora says softly.

 

“Why did Damien leave him behind if he knew we were coming?” Nate asks.

 

“Probably to clear out the other buyers,” Gideon says, causing Nora to nod her head.

 

“He risked exposing himself to help us tonight. Who’s to say, Damien hasn’t already killed him?” Zari asks.

 

“Because if my father wanted us dead, his best men would have been there. Not the idiots we dealt with tonight,” Nora says.

 

“Well, those idiots were still no easy match,” Ray says.

 

“They knew we were coming. They had an advantage,” Mitch grumbles.

 

“Nora, try to get in contact with Evan. Make sure he’s alive and send my apologies for the bullet hole,” Sara says softly, causing Nora to nod before disappearing down the hall.

 

“Can we trust her completely?” Nate asks softly, earning a glare from Ray.

 

“If it wasn’t for her contact, Sara and the rest of us probably wouldn’t have gotten out of there alive,” Ray says defensively.

 

“Ray’s right. The men had me, and if it wasn’t for Evan, I wouldn’t be here. He came at the perfect time,” Sara says, causing the team to nod silently.

 

“Get cleaned up. Gideon, Zari, let me know what you find,” Sara says dismissively before walking toward her room.

 

Sara storms into her room, taking a large sip of her whiskey before sitting at the edge of her bed. She closes her eyes briefly before a sigh escapes her lips.

 

_I really hope Ava is having a better night than I am._

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

Ava enters the dimly lit apartment, closing the door behind her as Ethan rushes toward her side. He rubs his nose against the blonde’s leg, lightly whimpering as he notices the bullet graze wound on her upper thigh.

 

“I’m okay, buddy. Just a scratch,” Ava says as she pets his head lightly.

 

The blonde hangs her keys before she slides the suit jacket off of her shoulders as she walks further into the apartment. Ethan quickly charges in front of her before stopping, standing perfectly still.

 

_Someone’s here._

 

He growls deeply as he stares toward a darkened doorway, causing Ava to pull a gun from behind her back, aiming it into the doorway. Soft footsteps approach the doorway, causing Ethan’s growl to become more primal, his hackles standing at attention.

 

“It’s me. Please, don’t let him eat me,” a soft voice says.

 

“Ethan, heel,” Ava orders, causing the dog to sit as the mysterious figure emerges from the shadows. Ava sighs before tucking the gun away as she walks into the kitchen.

 

“Why is it that every time I come to see you, you have a new bullet wound?” Laurel asks as she slowly entires the kitchen.

 

“The first time was taking a bullet for your sister and tonight, she was the one that shot me. So, technically, this is your fault,” Ava says as she grabs two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Well, I’m a glutton for punishment. So, it is what it is. Want one?” Ava asks, as she motions towards the empty glasses on the counter.

 

“Yes, please,” Laurel says softly. Ava quickly fills the glasses before retrieving a suture kit from under the sink. Ava slides Laurel the glass of whiskey as she stares at Ethan skeptically.

 

“He won’t hurt you.”

 

Laurel slides onto the barstool, cradling the glass of whiskey as Ava walks around the island, before taking a seat on the other barstool. Ava rips her pant leg before starting to clean the wound, hissing as she places an alcohol wipe across the small gash.

 

“Thank you,” Laurel says softly, causing Ava to stare at the woman.

 

“For what?”

 

“Doing all this. I know this can’t be easy for you,” Laurel says softly as Ava finishes cleaning the wound.

 

“The only easy day was yesterday,” Ava says, causing Laurel to roll her eyes.

 

“Cut the crap, Ava. I’m sorry, but repeating navy seal lines isn’t why I came here,” Laurel says, causing Ava to glance up at the woman.

 

“Then why did you?”

 

“To fucking check on you! See how you’re handling all of this. It hasn’t been easy on anyone,” Laurel says, causing a small scoff to escape Ava’s lips.

 

“You think? I’m pretending to work for the man that killed my parents. And, I can’t even be completely honest to the one person that I’m falling for. So, please. Tell me, which one of those is easier to deal with?” Ava asks, staring at the woman.

 

“Both of them suck. I’m lying to her too, you know? It sucks because I want to tell her, but I can’t,” Laurel says softly as Ava takes a long sip of her whiskey before grabbing a small packet of suture.

 

“So, what’s your other reason for being here? I know it’s not to lecture me, watch me drink and suture myself back together,” Ava says as she begins suturing her leg.

 

“The judge told me, he needs hard evidence if we want to put Damien away for good,” Laurel says as Ava tightens the suture slightly.

 

“You mean he doesn’t already have enough? He pushed the clearance to get my fucking seal team to work on this. What else could he potentially want?” Ava asks bitterly as she ties the last knot, cutting the suture before studying her wound.

 

_Not my best suture work, but it’ll hold._

 

“The judge says it’s all circumstantial. We need to get him confessing on tape,” Laurel says, causing Ava to glance at the woman, before taking a long sip of whiskey.

 

“Let me guess, you and my brother already came up with something,” Ava says plainly.

 

“It was my father’s idea as well,” Laurel says, causing Ava to nod.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You’re not going to like it, but it’s the only way that we can assure it’s going to work for Damien to believe it,” Laurel says as Ava studies the woman.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Ava asks.

 

“Anything,” Laurel says.

 

“Does this plan involve breaking Sara’s heart in any way? Because if it does, I don’t think I can do it,” Ava says softly, causing Laurel to grab one of Ava’s hands lightly.

 

“If you don’t do this, you know Damien will find out that you’re not working for him. Then what? Are you going to let him kill you?” Laurel asks, causing Ava to shrug her shoulders lightly.

 

“At least I wouldn’t have to lie to her anymore,” Ava says as Laurel’s grip tightens against her hand.

 

“Ava, please. Yes, we’ve both lied to Sara, but it’s only to protect her and ourselves at this moment. We all have the same end-goal, and Sara will understand thatt,” Laurel says, her eyes pleading.

 

“So, why can’t we just tell her now?” Ava asks.

 

“If there’s one thing that I know about my sister, she’s a terrible actress. She needs to be shocked, and that’s the only way Damien will believe it. You know it’s true,” Laurel says softly.

 

“Alright. Fine. But, if this ends up with me getting killed or costing me a chance of falling in love, I’ll haunt you and let Ethan rip you to shreds,” Ava says, earning a nod and reassuring squeeze from Laurel.

 

“Ava, my sister is already falling for you. You are all that girl can talk about, and I’ve never seen her like this. I noticed she’s wearing your dog tags,” Laurel says, causing a small smirk to tug at Ava’s lips. 

 

“I want her to know that this isn’t just a game for me. I truly care for your sister,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Ava, I know you do. That’s partially why I know you can handle this,” Laurel says softly.

 

“I won’t be able to if she ends up hating me,” Ava says.  

 

“Believe me when I say this, after this is all said and done, she is not going to hate you. She is going to fall even more in love with you than she already is, Ava. I promise you that,” Laurel says before Ava scoffs lightly.

 

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep,” Ava says.

 

“I never do,” Laurel says with a small smile.

 

“Alright, tell me what I need to do,” Ava says softly.

 

**A week later...**

 

**_What are you doing right now? —Sara_ **

 

**_Ethan and I are cuddling on the couch. I just got back from drill. What’s up?—Ava_ **

 

Three sharp knocks echo throughout Ava’s apartment, causing Ethan to jump from his position against Ava’s legs and sprint to the door. The tall blonde slowly gets off the couch, before walking toward the door.

 

_Crap, I’m literally in a pair of jogger sweatpants and a sports bra._

 

_Oh well._

 

Turning the knob, Ava opens the door to reveal Sara standing in a simple pair of jeans and a low cut shirt, displaying Ava’s dog tags hanging around her neck. The captain’s makeup looks natural, her straight hair framing her face perfectly with a small, shy smile. The captain’s eyes dancing along Ava’s body.

 

_You have a small cut on your lip from the night at the warehouse._

 

Ethan rushes out onto the small porch, happily grunting as he rubs his body against Sara’s legs. A small laugh escapes her throat as she bends down, rubbing her hands over his fur before reaching behind her back, handing him a large bone. Ethan grabs the bone and rushes inside, causing both women to laugh.

 

_Well. This is a pleasant surprise for both of us._

 

Ava steps forward and wraps her arms around Sara waist as the woman’s arms snake around her neck, before Ava presses a gentle kiss against her lips—trying to avoid the small cut.

 

“Hmm, hi. Do you always answer the door like this? If so, I’m dropping by more often,” Sara says as she rubs the back of Ava’s neck.

 

“Sometimes, I’m in a robe. You just missed it,” Ava says playfully, causing Sara to groan.

 

“Damn it, I can come back later,” Sara says playfully.

 

“Get in here,” Ava says, lightly smacking the captain’s butt. 

 

Ava back pedals the women into the apartment, before closing the door behind them. Sara plants a light kiss against Ava’s lips, sighing softly, as Ava leads her into the living room. Ethan is curled in the floor, chewing on his bone as an episode of House Hunters echoes throughout the room.Ava plops onto the couch, laying on her back before pulling Sara to lay on top of her. A wide smile crosses Ava’s face as Sara kicks off her shoes before nuzzling her head into the crook of the tall blonde’s neck. Ava lightly traces patterns along the captain’s back, instantly causing the captain to relax, slightly. Ava ignores the stinging sensation from her thigh as she focuses on Sara. 

 

_Pain is temporary._

 

_I may not get to hold her like this forever, so I’m going to enjoy it while I can._

 

“You seem tense, bellissimo,” Ava says softly.

 

“It’s just, we have a really difficult task and no matter what we do, we can’t get ahead of it. It’s frustrating,” Sara says, causing Ava to hum in understanding.

 

_Believe me, I know._

 

_I understand this more than you know._

 

“Then I fought with Laurel, and I just wanted some time away from everything. I drove around for a while until I found myself standing outside your door. I just feel like I can be myself with you and not have to worry about anything. And, if I’m being honest, I missed you and Ethan,” Sara admits shyly. Ava plants a light kiss onto the captain’s forehead as her grip lightly tightens around Sara.

 

_She wants to be around you because you make her feel comfortable and safe._

 

_She missed you._

 

_I missed her._

 

_You’re falling in love and fast—it’s fucking terrifying._

 

“Don’t tell Ethan I told you, but he hasn’t moved from your side of the bed since the formal last week. He likes having you around,” Ava says softly.

 

“And what about you? Do you like having me around?” Sara asks.

 

“Well, I for one, am happy that you’re here. I find myself missing you throughout random parts of the day. That’s never happened to me before. It’s a little terrifying, but I like it,” Ava admits shyly, causing Sara to lift her head, staring into Ava’s eyes.

 

“How do you always do that?” Sara asks, causing Ava to arch a brow.

 

“Do what?” Ava asks.

 

“Calm me down but somehow, always make my heart beat out of my chest,” Sara says sweetly, causing Ava’s heart to pound against her chest.

 

“Well, you have that effect on me too. It may be bad for our health if our hearts keep beating out of our chests when we’re around each other,” Ava says playfully, causing Sara to laugh before kissing Ava lightly.

 

“I’ll take that risk,” Sara says as she plants a light kiss against Ava’s chest before resting her head against the blonde’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. Ava gently runs a hand through Sara’s hair, lightly massaging her scalp, as the other hand gently rubs her back.

 

“Feels good,” Sara mumbles softly as her body continues to relax, melting into Ava. Planting a soft kiss against Sara’s forehead, Ava continues to love on the captain as she feels the woman begin to battle falling asleep.

 

“It’s okay, bellissimo. I’ll be here when you wake up,” Ava says softly.

 

Sara nods slowly before burying her face deeper into the woman’s neck. Ava slowly continues to love on the captain, feeling her muscles slightly twitch as she begins to succumb to sleep. Ava’s eyes begin to feel heavy with sleep as she plants a light kiss into Sara’s hair, nuzzling her face against the captain’s head.

 

“Mi sto innamorando di te, Sara, (I’m falling in love with you, Sara),” Ava whispers softly into the captain’s hair as she lightly drapes a blanket over their bodies. Sara’s grip around Ava lightly tightens before the blonde feels a light kiss against her neck.

 

“I’m falling for you, Ava,” Sara mumbles before sleep consumes the captain. Ava’s eyes widen at the woman’s words before a small smile, and a pain of hurt radiates throughout her chest.

 

_You’re falling for me and I’m going to do everything that I can to always catch you._

 

 _Even if it means getting myself hurt in the process._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you’re still enjoying the story! Here’s the next chapter! Can’t wait to see what you guys think! Let me hear those thoughts!

Sara walks into the large, open room, finding half of the team playing an intense game of Guitar Hero while Zari sits behind a computer with a set of headphones pressed to her ear. Sara laughs as Gideon bangs her head to a rock song as she battles against Nate.

 

“I’m taking you down with this solo, Gideon!” Nate says competitively as his fingers pound against the controller.

 

“You said that last time. Don’t miss the orange,” Zari deadpans, never looking up from her screen.

 

“Damn it!” Nate screams as he misses the orange button, causing Sara to approach Zari. 

 

“Called it,” Zari says as she looks at the captain.

 

“You look stressed,” Sara says softly.

 

“Just these conversations have multiple people speaking in multiple languages and I can’t keep up,” Zari says and Sara smirks.

 

“What languages?” Sara asks.

 

“I can kinda keep up with the Arabic, but then people are screaming in German, French, and maybe Spanish? Or Italian. I don’t know. I get lost and then I get frustrated,” Zari says as she drops the headphones from her ear.

 

“Well, Ava happens to know six languages. She could help,” Sara says, causing Zari to smirk.

 

“Ah, so when do we get to officially meet the girlfriend?” Zari asks with a smile.

 

“Yeah! We want to meet her!” Nate says.

 

“Invite her to dinner tonight!” Ray says as he stares at the television, flipping his guitar.

 

“We haven’t put a title on it or anything. And I’ll call, see what she’s doing tonight,” Sara says as she pulls her phone from her pocket. The screen displays a picture of her and Ava smiling widely with Ethan in the background, his mouth open as if he’s smiling.

 

“If she is on your lock screen, she’s your girlfriend,” Zari says, causing Sara to playfully swat at her shoulder. Clicking onto Ava’s contact information, she holds the phone to her ear as it begins ringing.

 

Three rings later, the phone connects as the sound of laughter echo through Ava’s end of the phone, causing a wide smile to cross the captain’s lips.

 

“Hey, bellissimo,” Ava says, and the captain basically hear the woman smiling.

 

“Hey, what are you doing tonight?” Sara asks, as she hears Ava giggle.

 

“I am on aunt duty. Why? What’s up?” Ava asks between laughs.

 

“I wanted to see if you wanted to come over for dinner and meet my friends,” Sara says.

 

“How about tomorrow? I promise two very cute girls a day at the pool and an epic day of fun while their parents cash in on their date night,” Ava says, causing Sara to smile.

 

“Aunt Ducky! Come on!” the two little girls say, causing Sara’s smile to widen further.

 

“Tomorrow night sounds great,” Sara says.

 

“Ethan, don’t let them out that door until I put sunscreen on them,” Ava says, causing Sara to laugh.

 

“Got your hands full?” Sara asks causing Ava to laugh.

 

“They’re great. Just excited. Hey, if you’re not busy, why don’t you come hang out with us?” Ava asks, causing Sara’s eyes to slightly widen.

 

_Seeing Ava as an aunt, definitely something I want to see._

 

“I mean, you don’t have to. Unless you feel like getting splashed by two five year-olds, and getting sucked into an intense game of hide-n-seek, Sharpe-style.”

 

“I’m in. I’ll be there in twenty?” Sara asks.

 

“Perfect. The doors unlocked and we will be in the backyard. See you soon,” Ava says before the call ends. Sara smiles as she slides the phone into her back pocket before receiving large smiles from her team members.

 

“Don’t look at me like that. Ava is coming over for dinner tomorrow night. I want this place spotless when I get back,” Sara orders.

 

“And where are you off to?” Zari asks.

 

“I am spending the day with Ava and her nieces,” Sara says.

 

“Awww,” the team coos simultaneously.

 

“Stop it. Zari, take a break and show those poor boys how it’s done on Guitar Hero. Gideon, you and Amaya are in charge while I’m gone. Please, get this place back in order. The dishes are stacking up, and we have enough empty beer bottles to build a fort,” Sara says. Zari walks into the living room, high-fixing Ray as he walks into the kitchen.

 

“Leave the dishes to me. I’ll have them done in no time,” Ray says happily.

 

Sara laughs before disappearing down the hall, entering her bedroom. She quickly walks into the closet, grabbing a short sleeve, white button down shirt and a pair of palm tree printed shorts. Reaching into a drawer, she grabs a strapless red bikini before walking into her bathroom.

 

The captain quickly changes, leaving the button down shirt open, showing the strapless bikini top and Ava’s dog tags dangling around her neck. Smirking to herself, she exits the bathroom before grabbing a pair of sunglasses from her closet as she slips into a pair of flip flops.

 

_Kid friendly, but yet sexy._

 

_Ava is going to love this._

 

The captain grabs a towel and a change of clothes, stuffing them into a bag before walking out of her bedroom. As she walks into the living room, she smiles as Nate and Zari battle against each other. Reaching for her keys, she turns to find Gideon smiling at her.

 

“Have fun, Captain. I’ll make sure everything is ready by tomorrow,” Gideon says, causing Sara to smile.

 

“Thank you. Call if you need anything?” Sara asks.

 

“We’ll be fine. Go,” Gideon says, practically pushing the captain out of the door.

 

Sara chuckles as the door closes behind her as she walks toward her Range Rover. Sliding into the driver’s seat, the captain starts the engine as she tosses the bag into the passenger seat. The chime of her cellphone causes her to glance at the screen before opening a new text.

 

_Oh, a picture from Ava._

 

The captain laughs as she stares at the picture of Ava in a black bikini with a pair of rubber duck printed water wings, with two little blonde girls standing behind her with bright pink water wings and goggles on their faces—all three smiling widely into the camera.

 

**_Your lucky day, getting to see three Sharpe women in water wings. —Ava_ **

 

_They look just like her. My goodness. They’re adorable._

 

Sara sets her phone on the console as she pulls out of the driveway, speeding down the street. Sara smiles as she lightly sings along to the radio, feeling herself becoming more and more giddy as she approaches Ava’s apartment.

 

With a few series of turns, Sara pulls into Ava’s driveway, parking next to her motorcycle before turning off the engine. Grabbing her phone and bag, the captain jumps out of the SUV, locking it behind her as she slips up the stairs to Ava’s apartment.Walking into the apartment, she closes the door behind her before hanging her keys next to Ava’s keys. As she walks further into the apartment, the sound of playful laughter grows as Sara approaches the back door. 

 

Slowly opening the door, Sara’s smiles widens as at the scene. Ava is standing in the pool as the two little girls take turns jumping into Ava’s arms, laughing loudly as Ethan rushes around the pool, playfully barking. Sliding the door closed, Ethan notices Sara’s arrival, sprinting to her side, lightly pushing his paws against her legs.

 

“Oh, you’re a happy boy,” Sara coos as she rubs his sides.

 

Ethan sprints toward the pool, as Ava and the little girls smile widely at her. Ava tosses one of her nieces into the air before waving Sara to join them. The captain quickly walks down to the poolside as she sets her bag onto a chair, before she tossing her shorts and shirt on top of her towel in the chair.

 

She smiles widely as she notices Ava’s wide smile, she can practically feel the blonde’s gaze running across her body behind her aviator sunglasses. One of the little girls crawls onto Ava’s shoulders as the other jumps into the water before resting against Ava’s hip before Sara walks to the edge of the pool.

 

“Emma, Lily, this is my girlfriend, Sara. Sara, these are my little ducks,” Ava says proudly.

 

_Emma is on Ava’s shoulders, and Lily is on her hip. Got it._

 

_Girlfriend, huh?_

 

“HIIIIII!!!!!” Emma and Lily squeal loudly as they wave their arms.

 

“Hi. It’s so nice to meet you,” Sara says with a smile as she sits on the side of the pool, her legs dangling in the water.

 

“Aunt Ducky, flip me!” Lily says and Ava nods her head before kissing her cheek.

 

“Okay, okay. But first. Emma, you ready for lift off?” Ava asks, as the girl nods her head.

 

Bouncing lightly, Emma slides her feet onto Ava’s shoulders before the blonde pushes up. Ava makes a rocket noise as Emma jumps into the air, squealing as she lands into the water. Sara cheers as Emma swims toward the side, before extending her little hand toward the captain.

 

“Will you help me out of the pool?” Emma asks sweetly.

 

“Of course,” Sara says, as the little girl grabs her hand. The captain smirks as she notices Emma’s feet pushing against the wall of the pool, tugging her arm.

 

_This little stinker is trying to pull me into the pool._

 

Sara playfully acts as if Emma is pulling her into the water, falling into the pool with ease. As Sara resurfaces from the water, Emma smiles widely before swimming over to Ava.

 

“Aunt Ducky! Aunt Ducky! Did you see?! I trickeded Sara!” Emma says as Ava plants a light kiss against her cheek.

 

“Good job, neonata (baby girl),” Ava coos before winking at Sara.

 

“I’ve got my eye on you, Emma,” Sara says playfully, causing the little girl to giggle.

 

“Aunt Ducky! Let’s play chick, chick, boom!” Lily says, causing Sara to arch a brow.

 

“Chicken,” Ava mouths, causing Sara to smile.

 

_She is so adorable._

 

“I’m great at this game,” Sara says, causing Emma and Lily’s eyes to widen.

 

“I wanna be your partner!” Lily says, swimming to Sara. Sara easily lifts the girl onto her shoulders before high-fiving the little girl.

 

“You’re going down,” Sara says.

 

“Yeah!” Lily says, causing Ava to laugh as she lifts Emma onto her shoulders.

 

“Alright, girls. You ready?” Ava asks as the little girls nod in agreement.

 

“Chick, chick, boom!” the girls say simultaneously before Ava and Sara move toward each other.

 

The little girls tangle their hands together as they lightly tug against each other. Sara and Ava smile widely at each other before glancing up at the little girls. They continue to battle before Sara snakes a leg between Ava’s legs, lightly tripping her.Ava’s eyes slightly widen as she slowly loses her balance. Sara surges forward as Lily continues pushing forward, eventually knocking Emma and Ava over. Lily and Sara cheer as Emma and Ava resurface from the water. 

 

“We dids it!” Lily says, causing Sara to look up a her with a wide smile.

 

“Yeah, we did! Good job! Want to fly?” Sara asks, earning an eager nod.

 

Gently bouncing, Sara launches Lily into the air, the little girl screaming happily as she hits the water. Lily and Emma swim together toward the shallow end of the pool, Sara’s gaze following the girls as they giggle and splash around before feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around her stomach from behind.

 

“You are a cheater bug,” Ava whispers, resting her chin against the captain’s shoulder.

 

“All is fair in love, war and chicken, babe,” Sara says, causing a small laugh to escape Ava’s lips.

 

_Babe? Where the hell did that come from?_

 

_And why did I like it so much?_

 

“I’ll remember that when they want to play again. Next time we’ll be in the deep end where you can’t touch,” Ava says before planting a light kiss against Sara’s cheek.

 

“Oh, someone’s competitive,” Sara says playfully. Sara rests her hands around Ava’s arms, lightly rubbing them as they watch the little girls play. 

 

“I’m glad you came,” Ava says softly.

 

“Me too, I couldn’t pass up seeing, Aunt Ducky in action,” Sara says, causing Ava to lightly pinch her sides. Sara squeals as she slightly jerks from the blonde, trying to protect her ticklish sides.

 

“Oh, when the girls want a tickle war, you’re so in trouble,” Ava says as she stares at her nieces lovingly.

 

“They’re adorable. They remind me a lot of Laurel and me when we were kids. She was always the good one while I was raising hell,” Sara says, watching as the little girls splash each other.

 

“Yeah, that’s how Coop was when we were little. But after our parents died, he really stepped up. I knew he was going to be a great dad. He had a mental breakdown and got an ass tattoo when he found out Carly was having twins though. Other than that, he turned out alright,” Ava says, causing Sara to laugh loudly.

 

“Now, that is a story I want to hear,” Sara says as Ava laughs.

 

“He has the words, ‘holy shit, there’s two’ tattooed on his ass. He got so drunk that’s all he kept saying. So, that’s what he walked out of the tattoo shop with,” Ava says, causing Sara to throw her head back with laughter. Emma and Lily swim toward the pair, each girl attaching themselves onto Ava and Sara’s hips, their lips shivering.

 

“You cold?” Sara asks, earning a nod from Emma.

 

“Alright, le mie piccole anatre (my little ducks), lets go inside and get changed. Then what time is it?” Ava asks.

 

“Pizza time!” Emma and Lily shout with happiness.

 

“That’s right! The faster we get cleaned up and eat, the sooner we get to play hide-n-seek! But you better hurry, or jaws is gonna get you!” Ava says playfully.

 

_I love seeing this side of her._

 

The little girls squeal as they swim away quickly, splashing frantically as they race toward the pool stairs. Ava gently lifts Sara onto the side of the pool, as she sets her on the edge, planting a light kiss against Sara’s lips before diving under the water. Ava swims under her nieces before popping up in front of them, wrapping her arms around the girls and thrashing them side-to-side.

 

“Raaaaahhh!” Ava says as the little girls giggle hysterically.

 

Sara smiles as she watches Ava rest her nieces on both sides of her hips as she carries them out of the pool. She walks them over to a chair, setting them down before wrapping a towel around each girl. Sara’s eyes focus on a small cut along Ava’s thigh, before disappearing behind the blonde’s towel.

 

_What happened to your leg, Ava?_

 

Ava smiles widely as she notices the captain’s stare. She bends over slightly, whispering something to her nieces before looking back at the captain with a smile.

 

“Ethan, spingila,” Lily says, causing Sara to arch a brow.

 

Before Sara can realize what’s happening, she feels a light push against her shoulders before falling into the pool. Resurfacing quickly, she smiles in disbelief as Ethan sits by the edge of the pool, wagging his tail. Glancing over at Ava, she shakes her head as the blonde and nieces laugh at her.

 

“Ethan, you traitor,” Sara says before lifting herself out of the pool.

 

“And Lily! I thought we were a team!” Sara says as she wraps a towel around her, causing Lilyto bashfully hide behind Ava’s legs.

 

“Aunt Ducky, maded me!” Lily squeals, causing Ava’s jaw to slack slightly before picking the girl up and tickling her.

 

“You’re not supposed to tell her!” Ava says playfully before kissing the girl’s cheek before setting back onto the ground.

 

“I’m good friends with the tickle monster. So, you better watch your backs,” Sara says playfully, causing the girls to squeal.

 

“Come on, lets get inside before she gets us,” Ava says as Ethan rushes toward the door, the little girls giggling as they quickly follow behind him.

 

“So, you’re using your nieces and dog to push me in the pool?” Sara asks with a wide smile.

 

“Careful! It’s slippery!” Ava says as the girls instantly slow down as they smile at their aunt as they slowly walk up the stairs.

 

“You did say, all was fair in love and war.”

 

“That was during chicken,” Sara says as she continues to dry herself off. Ava quickly gathers their things into a small bag before grabbing Sara’s bag, as she stands next to the captain.

 

“Is there anything I can do to make up for it?” Ava asks, her voice soft and seductive.

 

“I’m sure you can find a way,” Sara says before wrapping an arm around Ava’s waist, and standing on her tiptoes. Ava captures Sara’s lips in a soft kiss before gently squeezing her hip.

 

“Hey, I saw a cut on your leg. Are you okay?” Sara asks.

 

“Yeah. It happened a few weeks ago. We do a lot of hand-to-hand combat training drills. Normally, we use dull knives, but somehow, a sharp one got thrown into the mix and I was the lucky winner. Had to get a tetanus shot in my ass because of it,” Ava says causing Sara to laugh.

 

“Another day in the life of a navy seal, huh?” Sara asks, causing Ava to nod shyly before planting a kiss against the captain’s lips.

 

“We should get in there before the girls plot mutiny and become pizza pirates,” Ava says.

 

“They’re too sweet for that to happen,” Sara says as Ava’s eyes widen.

 

“I’ve seen it happen. Trust me, it isn’t pretty and I’ve seen real pirates,” Ava says.

 

Sara shakes her head as they walk to the apartment, smiling as they notice the little girls playing with Ethan. Ava opens the door, as they all walk inside before sliding the door closed, before turning to the captain.

 

“You can use my room to change and shower if you want. Towels and whatever you need are up there. I’m gonna take these two little stinkers and get them washed up in the guest bathroom,” Ava says causing Sara to nod with a smile as she takes her bag from Ava.

 

“We don’t stink,” Emma says, causing Ava’s nose to scrunch slightly.

 

“You smell like chlorine sardines!” Ava says playfully.

 

“Ewwwww!” the little girls says as they stick out their tongues.

 

Scooping her nieces into her arms, Ava carries the little girls upstairs, laughing the entire way up the stairs. Sara sighs happily before walking up the stairs, watching as Ava skillfully corrals the two girls into the other bathroom.

 

_She’s literally a pro at this._

 

_I can only imagine what she’s going to be like as a mom._

 

_Wait. What?!_

 

Shaking her head, Sara walks into Ava’s bedroom, closing the door behind her. Sara tosses her bag onto the bed before entering her bathroom. The captain turns on the shower as she strips out of her bikini, draping it over the shower door. She grabs a towel from the rack before sliding into the shower, humming softly as the warm water cascades down her back.

 

The captain quickly showers, enjoying using all of Ava’s soaps, completely engulfing herself in Ava’s scent. Stepping out of the shower, she quickly dries off, before tying the towel around her body. Walking into Ava’s room, Sara opens her bag, retrieving a pair of sweatpants and Ava’s T-shirt.The captain quickly changes before running the towel over her hair. Returning into the bathroom, Sara uses the blonde’s brush to tame her shower hair before walking out of the bathroom, smiling as Ava walks into the room. 

 

_Ava, there’s something about you, in that tiny black bikini, with that scar and your chiseled muscles that shakes me to the core._

 

Ava’s eyes scan the captain’s body before striding over to the blonde, and capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. Sara hums into the kiss as her arms wrap around strong shoulders, deepening the kiss. They kiss feverishly, hands exploding each other’s bodies before Ava breaks the kiss, laughing lightly.

 

“Thanks for taking my bikini off for me,” Ava says playfully.

 

“Any time. I’ll do it all the time if you walk in and start kissing me like that,” Sara says before planting another kiss against the blonde’s lips.

 

“There’s something about you in my clothes that drives me wild. I’ve wanted to kiss you like that ever since you got here,” Ava says as she plants another kiss against the captain’s lips.

 

“I’m definitely not complaining,” Sara says, lightly nipping the sensitive skin along Ava’s collarbone.

 

“I need to shower before the girls get suspicious,” Ava says softly as Sara nods her head.

 

“I’ll go keep them company. Take your time,” Sara says, causing Ava’s shoulders to relax slightly.

 

“Really? You don’t mind? I’ll be ten minutes tops,” Ava says as Sara shakes her head.

 

“We’ll be fine. I’ll even order the pizza,” Sara says before Ava captures the captain’s lips in another passionate kiss.

 

“God, you’re incredible,” Ava mumbles against the captain’s lips.

 

“Stop kissing me like that or your nieces are going to see something they shouldn’t,” Sara says.

 

“Number’s on the counter. Thank you. I’ll be down soon,” Ava says, planting a chaste kiss against Sara’s lips. She bends over, retrieving her bikini, slowly sliding her body against Sara before swaying her hips as she walks into the bathroom.

 

“Fucking tease,” Sara says softly.

 

Walking out of the bedroom, Sara walks downstairs, noticing the girls curled up with Ethan on the couch watching, The Little Mermaid. She walks toward the back of the couch before lightly rubbing their shoulders.

 

“Hey, I’m going to order the pizza while Aunt Ducky is in the shower. What kind do you guys like?” Sara asks as the girls smile at her.

 

“Cheesy napple!” Lily says.

 

_ I’m guessing that means, cheese and pineapple. _

 

“Pepperoni! We had cheesy napple last time,” Emma says, causing Lily to stick out her tongue.

 

“Alright, so, it’s a tie and I love both kinds. So, we’ll get both,” Sara says as the little girls cheer.

 

The captain lightly ruffles their hair before entering the kitchen, finding the number almost instantly. Sara quickly calls and places the order before returning to the living room, sitting by the girls. Emma crawls toward the captain, resting her head into Sara’s lap as she plays with the rings on Sara’s fingers before looking at her.

 

“Can I ask a question?” Emma asks sweetly.

 

“Sure,” Sara says as she runs her hand through the little girl’s hair.

 

“Do you love, Aunt Ducky?” Emma asks, causing Sara’s eyes to slightly widen.

 

_She makes my heart pound every time I  look at her._

 

_I think about her randomly throughout the day._

 

_When she texts or calls, I turn into a giddy teenager._

 

_God, the way she looks at me, holds me, fucks me—she dominates me and leaves me always wanting more._

 

_But then there’s her sweet side. This gentle, romantic, adorable, playful and shy side to her that just gives her so much more depth._

 

_Oh my god._

 

_I knew I was falling, but fuck, I think, I’m in love._

 

“Daddy says, Aunt Ducky wasn’t happy for long time. Then she meeted you and she looks really happy,” Lily says before curling into Sara’s side.

 

“And you’re really pretty,” Emma says,

 

“We sawed you kiss!” Lily says, causing Sara’s cheeks to fill with blush.

 

“You’re in love! Sees!” Emma says as she points to the television, Ariel and the Prince are kissing, as in all Disney fashion, about to live happily ever after. Sara laughs lightly before planting a kiss against each of the little girl’s heads before sighing.

 

“Yes, I love her. But you can’t tell her yet because I haven’t even told her,” Sara says as the girls gasp before sticking their pinky fingers out.

 

“Promise,” the girls say simultaneously. Sara wraps her pinky around theirs before sealing the promise with a light kiss to their hands.

 

Ava quickly walks down the stairs, entering the living room wearing a pair of shorts and a long-sleeve Navy shirt as her wet hair cascades over one shoulder. She smiles as she notices her nieces cuddled with the captain.

 

“You guys look comfy,” Ava says, earning nods from the girls.

 

“Come cuddles!” Lily says as Ava scoops her into her arms before sitting next to Sara.

 

Lily buries her head into Ava’s shoulder, grabbing her dog tags in one hand, and grabbing the sleeve of Sara’s shirt in the other. Ava wraps her arm around Sara’s shoulders before lightly running her hand through the woman’s hair. Sara lightly shifts her head to rest against Ava’s shoulder as Emma holds the the captain’s hand.Sara sighs in content as she feels Ava press a light kiss onto her forehead, before Sara looks up at Ava. 

 

“I hope they didn’t give you any trouble,” Ava whispers, causing the captain to shake her head.

 

“They are wonderful. We had a great time, didn’t we girls?” Sara asks, causing the girls to nod their heads.

 

“We love her, Aunt Ducky,” Emma says as she looks at Sara with a wide smile, causing Sara to smile at the girl’s whit.

 

_Cheeky little thing, you._

 

“Did you guys plan something while I was in the shower?” Ava asks, causing both girls to hide their faces.

 

“We don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sara says smoothly, causing Ava to arch a brow.

 

“Oh, keeping secrets from me, now?!” Ava asks playfully as her fingers start to dance against the girls’ stomachs.

 

“No! Aunt Ducky! No tickles!” Emma says as she squirms away from her aunt’s hand.

 

“Hmm, you better run! Tickle monster is gonna get you!” Ava shouts, causing her nieces to sprint away screaming.

 

She playfully turns to Sara, before lightly pinching her sides, causing the captain to squirm and laugh. The captain falls to the floor, Ava pounces on the woman as she continues to tickle her. Sara attempts to fight back, but her laughter paralyzes her, only allowing for her to shake her head and squeal.Ava gently strokes the hair out of Sara’s face, looking at the captain with such adoration and love that it overwhelms the captain. Sara’s hand lightly comes to stroke Ava’s face before smiling widely at the blonde. 

 

_Her being this soft, this gentle, and playful, but yet she’s so strong—god, I can’t help it._

 

“I love you,” Sara says, causing Ava’s eyes to widen in shock.

 

“Y-you love me?” Ava asks, breathless.

 

“Yes, I do. Very much so,” Sara says before Ava captures her lips in a tender kiss.

 

“I love you, bellissimo. Ti amo tanto (I love you so much),” Ava mumbles against the captain’s lips.

 

Sara smirks as she notices the two little girls creeping up behind Ava. They pounce onto Ava, pulling her backward as they start tickling the blonde. Sara helps both girls by tickling the blonde, loving the sound of their laughter echo throughout the apartment.The sound of the doorbell, causes the girls to turn their head briefly, allowing Ava to scoop them into her arms before gently slamming them onto the couch. The girls giggle loudly as Ava walks toward the door. Sara walks behind her, smiling as the delivery man’s eyes widen as Sara snakes her arm around Ava’s waist. The captain hands the man cash, winking at him before taking the pizzas and closing the door behind the women. Ava shakes her head lightly as she follows the captain into the kitchen. 

 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that,” Ava says softly.

 

“Well, when my girlfriend invites me over to hangout with her and her adorable nieces, it’s the least I could do,” Sara says as she grabs plates from the cabinet. Sara smiles as she feels Ava’s body pressed against her back, easily grabbing the plates from the high shelf.

 

“You’re amazing,” Ava says before setting the plates on the counter. Ava leans forward, planting a soft kiss against the captain’s forehead before planting a soft kiss against the tip of her nose.

 

“Girls! Pizza!” Ava says as the the girls rush into the kitchen cheering.

 

Sara smiles as she watches Ava fix each girl a plate before sitting them at the table. Ava helps the girls get started on their pizza, laughing as sauce spreads around the corners of their mouths. Sara grabs a few napkins before fixing herself and Ava a plate, sitting across from the little girls.Ava smiles widely at the captain before turning her attention back to the little girls.  The girls smile as Ava bites into a piece of pizza and sauce drips down her chin. Sara smiles before biting into a piece of pizza, humming happily to herself. 

 

_Today has been incredible._

 

_These little girls are amazing and Ava is so incredible with them._

 

_I can’t remember the last time I felt so happy, so loved._

 

_I can’t wait for the team to meet Ava tomorrow._

 

_I just hope they love her as much as I do._

 

**The following evening...**

 

The captain buzzes around the safe house, helping Amaya fluff and pick up last minute things, wanting to make sure everything looks perfect before Ava arrives. Picking up the last of the beer bottles, she tosses them into the trash as Gideon and Nora continue to work on the lasagna, as Zari makes a salad.Nate and Ray set the table, as Mick enters the kitchen, carrying a case of beer and multiple bottles of wine. Sara shakes her head with a small laugh before glancing around the room. Each team member is dressed casually, as Sara glances at her own appearance. 

 

She’s wearing a pair of black jeans, boots, with a simple, gray sweater. Her makeup is light, her hair is down in flirty waves. She knew if she put too much effort into her appearance the team would give her hell, and they’re already joking amongst themselves, she wanted to keep as much heat away from herself as possible. But, knowing the Legends, it was enviable, but she was just happy that everyone is in a good mood.

 

_We love each other but damn it, when one is in a bad mood, so is everyone else._

 

“So, you never told us. How did meeting the nieces go?” Amaya asks, causing a smirk to tug at the captain’s lips.

 

“Amazing. They’re adorable and I don’t think I’ve ever played hide-n-seek so much in my life. But it was fun,” Sara says.

 

“And how was Ava?” Gideon asks, as a dreamy smile spreads across Sara’s face.

 

“Oh, I know that look,” Nate says with a smile.

 

“What look might that be?” Sara asks.

 

“The look of love,” Nate says, wiggling his eyebrows. Gideon and Nora drop their cooking utensils and stare at the captain as Zari pops a tomato in her mouth, smiling. Sara groans before shaking her head, as blush fills her cheeks.

 

“You totally told her. Nate and Gideon owe me fifty bucks,” Zari says smugly.

 

“Damn it! Why couldn’t you wait two more days?!” Nate says, as Amaya shakes her head.

 

“Ah, ah. Wait. Who told who?” Gideon asks.

 

“I did. I told her,” Sara says, causing Nate and Zari to groan.

 

“And she said it back?” Gideon asks, causing the captain to nod.

 

“Damn it, Gideon! How do you always know?!” Nate asks as the British woman smiles widely.

 

“It’s a gift, Mr. Heywood. I believe you and Miss Tomaz, both owe me fifty bucks,” Gideon says, causing Sara to scoff.

 

“Since when did you guys start betting on my love life?” Sara asks.

 

“We always have, but it’s not as fun when you don’t call anyone back,” Ray says, causing Sara to nod her head.

 

“Fair enough,” Sara says.

 

“So, when does your darling soldier get here?” Nora asks, causing Sara to narrow her gaze slightly at the woman.

 

“Look, I know you aren’t a huge fan of military people. But please, give her a chance. She should be here any minute,” Sara says.

 

“Fine. But if she insults my cooking or me in general, I make no promises for my actions,” Nora says before turning back toward the stove.

 

“I’ll take it,” Sara says, before a knock at the door echoes throughout the room. Sara’s eyes divert to Ray and Nate, glancing between each other and the door.

 

“Don’t even!” Sara orders, causing the men’s shoulders to lightly slump.

 

“Come on, you can help me start pouring drinks,” Amaya says, lightly slapping Nate’s chest.

 

Sara smiles before walking toward the door. Lightly smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her shirt, she opens the door, smiling as she stares at the tall blonde. Ava is wearing a pair of faded jeans paired with a white button down shirt. The first few buttons are unfastened, displaying the perfect amount of cleavage, with the sleeves cuffed just below her elbows. Her hair is in loose curls, perfectly framing her natural-powdered face.

 

_She looks stunning._

 

“Bellissimo, you look incredible. As always,”Ava says as Sara plants a light kiss against her lips.

 

“So do you. You ready to meet the team?” Sara asks, causing Ava to smirk.

 

“Its only fair. You met the idiot heathens I work with,” Ava says, causing Sara to smile.

 

“They were fun and sweet,” Sara says.

 

“They crashed a dingy and blamed it on a rogue sea lion,” Ava says, causing Sara to laugh.

 

“Well, my team doesn’t do that. But, they have their moments. They are really excited to meet you. I don’t introduce them to people I’m dating very often,” Sara says.

 

“Oh, I’m one of the lucky ones,” Ava says playfully.

 

“Yeah, you are. Now, get in here,” Sara says, tugging on Ava’s wrist. The captain closes the door before setting Ava’s helmet on a small table in the foyer. The captain laces their hands together as they enter the room, finding each team member smiling widely at them.

 

“Ava, I’d like to introduce you to the team. That’s Nate and Amaya,” Sara says, pointing toward the table.

 

“Hi! It’s nice to meet you!” Amaya says happily as Nate stares silently, his jaw slack. Amaya smacks him lightly before clearing his throat.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Nate says. Ava crosses the room and politely shakes each of their hands before smiling at them.

 

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Ava says softly.

 

“This is Ray and Mick,” Sara says as she the men lightly nod at Ava. The blonde smiles as she shakes each of their hands.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, good beer choice,” Ava says, nodding to Mick.

 

“Nice to meet you, finally,” Ray says.

 

“Good handshake, good taste, and hot. I like this one, Boss,” Mick grunts before sipping his beer and walking away causing Sara to laugh lightly.

 

“And finally, the three ladies in the kitchen are Gideon, Nora and Zari,” Sara says. The women quickly dry their hands before Ava extends her hand toward them.

 

“Whatever you’re making smells delicious. I take it, you ladies are the only reason Sara gets fed?” Ava asks playfully.

 

“Hey! I can make some stuff,” Sara defends, causing Gideon to laugh.

 

“She burns water if you don’t watch her. And cereal is not a real meal! I’m Gideon. Pleasure to meet you,” Gideon says politely, shaking Ava’s hand.

 

“I’m Zari, it’s nice to meet you. For the record, I disagree with Gideon. Cereal is totally a meal,” Zari says, shaking Ava’s hand. Sara watches Nora carefully as she extends her hand toward Ava.

 

“Don’t let Gideon fool you, it’s my recipe she used for the lasagna and sauce. I’m Nora,” Nora says, lightly shaking the blonde’s hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, ladies. Thank you all for having me over,” Ava says sweetly before standing next to Sara and wrapping an arm around the captain.

 

“Is it true you can speak like six languages?” Zari asks, causing Ava to nod her head.

 

“She just got here and you’re already interrogating her,” Sara says.

 

“It’s okay, bellissimo. And yes, Zari. I can speak, English, Italian, French, Arabic, German, and Spanish,” Ava says, causing Nora to turn her head slightly.

 

“Nora, knows a little bit of German, French and Italian. Tell her something, Nora. I want to hear this,” Amaya says.

 

“I literally know three sentences in each language. Most of them are insults, pick-up lines, or asking where the bathroom is,” Nora says before Zari nudges her with her elbow.

 

“Come on, Nora. Humor us,” Zari says lightly.

 

“È bello vederti (it’s nice to see you),” Nora says, causing the team to stare at Ava.

 

“La tua ricetta, il mio culo (your recipe, my ass),” Ava says, causing Nora to laugh loudly.

 

_Well, this is going better than I thought._

 

“What’s so funny?” Zari asks.

 

“Nora said, your bell is nice. It’s slang for ass, depending on what part of Italy you’re from, and I told her, this one would kick hers if she heard that,” Ava says, causing the team to laugh loudly as Sara glares at Nora playfully.

 

“Okay, language game is over because I don’t know what you’re saying. And stop looking at my girlfriend’s ass, Nora,” Sara says protectively.

 

“Sorry, Cap. I warned you,” Nora says before turning her attention back to the stove. Sara shakes her head lightly before wrapping her arms around Ava.

 

“How much longer ‘til dinner’s ready?” Mick asks.

 

“Ten minutes,” Gideon says.

 

“Hey, Ava. Do you mind helping me listen to something since you’re a language wizard?” Zari asks, causing Ava to nod.

 

“Sure, I don’t mind,” Ava says as she glances at the captain.

 

“Thank you. You don’t have to do this,” Sara says softly.

 

“It’s okay. I really don’t mind,” Ava says, planting a kiss onto the captain’s forehead.

 

Zari walks into the team’s workroom before sitting behind a computer. Sara and Ava enter the room, before sitting in a chair. Sara leans against the chair before Zari looks at the blonde.

 

“You ready?” Zari asks.

 

“Let’s do it,” Ava says as Zari presses play.

 

The workroom is filled with various languages, all screaming over each other. Ava nods her head along with the conversation before narrowing her brows and lifting her hand.

 

“Can you pause and rewind that last sentence?” Ava asks as Zari nods her head as she replays the sentence, causing Ava to laugh loudly.

 

“What is it?” Zari asks.

 

“Well, something went wrong and these guys are pissed. Es war deine verdammte Schuld. Sie waren deine Männer, is German. The man’s saying, it’s your fucking fault, they were your men. Meanwhile, the Italian is yelling at the German, ti colorato culo cazzo, era il tuo lavoro. Which translates to, you colorful butt fuck, it was your only job,” Ava says, causing Zari and Sara to stare at each other.

 

“Wow,” Zari says.

 

“Interesting insult,” Sara quips. 

 

“If anything, these men are giving me new insults to yell at my team during drill,” Ava says laughing, causing Zari and Sara to laugh.

 

_Holy shit. Ava speaking all these languages is making my heart rate increase._

 

“What else are they saying?” Sara asks softly.

 

“Well, as for the Frenchman. He isn’t French at all. His diction doesn’t flow. It’s really choppy and his accent sounds more British than French,” Ava says, causing Zari to arch her brows.

 

“How can you get all that from listening to it once?” Zari asks, causing Ava to smirk.

 

“My mom was a hotshot translator in the military. She let me listen in on calls with her when I was growing up. She taught me tips and tricks to tell when someone is bullshitting or trying too hard. The man speaking French doesn’t know what the hell his talking about,” Ava says softly.

 

“Momma Sharpe sounds badass,” Zari says, impressed by the woman.

 

_Oh, Zari.  If you only knew._

 

“Yeah, she was. Can you play the rest of the tape or me?” Ava asks, earning a small nod before Zari presses play. Sara studies Ava’s face as her eyes slightly widen as the call ends before looking at the captain.

 

“What kind of security do you guys do again?” Ava asks.

 

“Private sector,” Sara says, causing Ava to shake her head.

 

“Whoever you guys are working for is in a lot of shit,” Ava says softly.

 

“Why’s that?” Zari asks.

 

“At the tail end of the call, the man is speaking Arabic. Iaqad qutiluu 'akhian. ln 'atawaqaf hataa yakun laday ruwusuhum. He’s saying, they killed my brother, I won’t stop until I have their heads. There’s a small radical group in the Middle East that have a habit for putting their enemy’s heads on sticks,” Ava says, causing Zari and Sara to exchange looks.

 

_Shit. They must be referencing some of the men that we shot at the warehouse._

 

“That sounds terrifying. But why is the French guy yelling throughout the entirety of the call?” Zari asks, causing Ava to shrug her shoulders.

 

“He was probably ordered to. I think the people on this tape probably knew they were being tapped, so they paid some dude to yell the same phrase over and over to confuse whoever’s listening. He literally keeps yelling, êtes-vous sûr, which means, are you sure,” Ava says.

 

“They did a damn good job of that,” Zari says softly.

 

“Thank you for doing this,” Sara says as she lightly rubs the woman’s shoulders.

 

“No problem. I hope it helped,” Ava says, causing Zari to nod her head before wrapping the blonde in a hug.

 

“I could kiss you right now but Cap will kill me. So, I’ll pour us shots of tequila,” Zari says before exiting the room. Ava laughs lightly before standing, wrapping her arms around Sara.

 

“Sorry. If I knew they were going to make you work, I wouldn’t have told you to show up early,” Sara says before Ava shakes her head.

 

“It’s okay. I like them. They seem nice and fun,” Ava says,

 

“But, let me just say, listening you speak all of those languages, wow. Super sexy,” Sara says, her voice thick with seduction. Ava smiles before bending down and planting a kiss against the captain’s lips.

 

“Whoa, oh, oh, sorry to interrupt but dinner’s ready. Also, Nate challenged Ray and Zari to how many pieces of garlic bread can they stuff into their mouths. We’re taking bets, so I would hurry,” Gideon says, causing the two women to laugh before walking into the kitchen.

 

“You can run away at any time, and I will totally understand if you never want to come back,” Sara says before Ava pulls a ten dollar bill out of her pocket, slamming on the counter.

 

“Alright, Zari. Beat these boys, we’ve got shots to take,” Ava says, causing Sara to roll her eyes playfully. Secretly, loving how easily Ava fits into her crazy group. Sara slides a ten dollar bill onto the counter before nodding proudly.

 

“Nate, don’t screw this up,” Sara says, causing Nora to scoff at the captain.

 

“Why doesn’t anyone else think Ray can win besides me?” Nora asks as she stares at Sara.

 

“You said, my girlfriend’s bell, or ass, or whatever, is nice. However, you may be right about that but still, you chose your fate already,” Sara says playfully, causing the woman to roll her eyes.

 

“I warned you!” Nora says, causing a small laugh to escape Ava’s throat. Gideon collects all the money before placing a tray of garlic bread in front of the contestants.

 

“Alright, whoever can stuff the most pieces into their mouth is the winner and out of chores for a month. God speed,” Gideon says as they begin shoving bread into their mouths.

 

_Out of all the nights, they had to do this, it would be when Ava is here._

 

Everyone cheers as they begin shoving pieces of bread into their mouths, Sara glancing over at Ava, smiling as she cheers for Zari.

 

_Well, she doesn’t seem to care._

 

_Which is good._

 

Nate and Ray slow their pace as the stuff a third piece of bread into their mouths, meanwhile, Zari starts working on her fourth. The men look at each other before running toward the trash can, causing Zari to raise her hands in victory.

 

“Finally! Let’s eat!” Mick says as she sits at the table. Ray and Nate congratulate Zari before walking to the table and taking a seat.

 

Gideon and Nora carry the food to the table, while Amaya pours wine into everyone’s glasses. Sara grabs Ava’s hand, leading her to the table. Everyone quickly takes their seats as Sara raises her wine glass.

 

“To good food, good people, and even better alcohol,” Sara says.

 

“Hear, hear,” everyone says as they clink glasses before food begins getting passed around the table.

 

Sara smiles as she watches Ava laugh and joke with her team, as if she’s known them for years. Sara feels a hand on her leg, before glancing up at Ava, who’s studying her face.

 

“You okay?” Ava asks sweetly.

 

“I’m good. I’m happy,” Sara says before smiling widely.

 

“Me too,” Ava says, lightly squeezing Sara’s leg.

 

The team begins eating their dinner and swapping old stories. The room fills with laughter and Sara sighs happily. For the first time in ages, Sara wasn’t focused on anything else. Right now, she had her family and the woman she loves in the same room, and there’s nothing else that she would rather focus on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s another chapter! I have exams this week so this will have to hold you guys over for the week! Let me hear your thoughts!

Ava strides into the apartment, slamming the door behind her. She tosses her helmet onto the floor, because she’s pissed. It’s been two days of pure bliss with the woman she loves and everything is about to explode, literally and the blonde can’t handle it. She doesn’t want to handle it anymore.

 

_Hurting Sara is not what I signed up for._

 

She walks into the kitchen, finding Cooper, Laurel, Nora and Oliver sitting around her kitchen island causing Ava to let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Ducky, calm down,” Cooper says, causing Ava to glare at him.

 

“Non dirmi di fottere, calmati (don’t tell me to fucking calm down),” Ava spits as she leans against the doorway of the kitchen.

 

“Look, we need your head in the game before you meet with Damien tonight,” Cooper says, causing Ava to scoff.

 

“Look, I knew coming into this that it was going to be hard. But I’m in love with Sara and that changes everything. I won’t hurt her,” Ava says.

 

“Ava, Damien can’t know that you won’t hurt her. If he does, this whole thing will go up in flames,” Laurel says.

 

“She’s right, Ava. My dad will kill you and then he will make sure that he kills her,” Nora says softly.

 

_Not you too, Nora._

 

“Laurel, why did you push her to get to know me?” Ava asks.

 

“Because I knew you two would be perfect together,” Laurel says, causing Ava to shake her head.

 

“It’s no different then Damien asking me to get close to her to hurt her,” Ava says.

 

“He wants you to kill her and we don’t. Big difference,” Oliver says.

 

“Once this plan of yours happens, it’s going to fucking hurt her just the same,” Ava says.

 

“Ava, breathe. Look, I don’t like this either, but we have a good reason for pushing this,” Nora says.

 

“Why?” Ava asks.

 

“Gary slipped up by telling him that you two are getting serious. He planted some doubt into Damien’s mind that when it comes down to it, he’s unsure if you would cross Sara,” Cooper says, causing Ava to smack the wall.

 

_Fucking bastard._

 

“I told you that your assistant was an idiot that can’t keep his mouth shut,” Ava says, glaring at her brother.

 

“Hence, why we need you to pitch the plan tonight,” Laurel says, causing Ava to shake her head.

 

“Then what? Pretend everything is normal until it happens?” Ava asks.

 

“As hard as it may be, yes,” Oliver says.

 

“Easy for you to say. You won’t be the person she runs to for comfort,” Ava says harshly.

 

“Ducky, please. Once we get the audio, we tell Sara and her team. Then we can take him down for good,” Cooper says.

 

“This is a horrible plan. I hate every part of it,” Ava says.

 

“I know you do. But Ava, this will work,” Laurel says.

 

“At what cost? Hurting Sara? Then you’re going to leak fake surveillance footage for her team to find and then they’re going to come after me. And then what?” Ava asks, defensively.

 

“Ava,” Laurel says.

 

“And have you thought about what if she captures me? Takes me to her safe house?” Ava asks.

 

“I will let you know the moment she finds out. I’m not going to let them lay a hand on you,” Nora says softly.

 

“That’s not the point! I don’t care if she wanted to tie me up and beat the hell out of me. It’s what I deserve after lying to her. I would rather Damien take me to the basement and torture me before doing this,” Ava says, causing Cooper to cross the room, standing in front of his sister.

 

“Stop. You don’t mean that,” Cooper says, lightly rubbing his sister’s shoulders.

 

“You know, honesty and loyalty are the two things I’ve prided myself on my entire life. This entire mission has made me break my one of my core values. I can’t even be honest to the woman I love. She’s going to think this was all a lie. That Damien put me up to this,” Ava says, tears building in her eyes.

 

“But he didn’t,” Nora says softly.

 

“Falling in love, was all you two. No one else, we just put you two in the position to find each other,” Laurel says softly.

 

_Sara won’t see it that way._

 

“The first time I let myself fall in love, it’s going to be ripped away from me,” Ava says as tears fall down her cheeks. Cooper wraps his arms around Ava, holding her close to his body as she lightly smacks his back as tears continue to stream down her cheeks.

 

“Sara is going to understand. Once we have the tape, and the plan goes accordingly. Damien will think he’s untouchable,” Laurel says softly.

 

“Then we’ll tell her,” Oliver says.

 

“And what if she doesn’t believe it?” Ava asks, between sniffles.

 

“I’ll make her listen,” Nora says.

 

“We all will. Ava, I know my sister well, she is going to be pissed, but once she realizes why we’re doing this, she is going to fight tooth and nail to make sure that Damien ends up dead or locked up,” Laurel says softly.

 

“So, that leaves me heartbroken and alone,” Ava says before Nora changes places with Cooper and hugs the blonde tightly.

 

“She’s going to fight for you, Ava. She fights for the ones she loves. I won’t let her give up on you. I promise you that,” Nora says softly.

 

“None of us will,” Oliver says softly.

 

_I hope you guys are right._

 

_I really do._

 

Ava nods softly as she hugs Nora before wiping her eyes. Nora offers a small smile before planting a kiss against the woman’s cheek, as she keeps an arm wrapped around the blonde’s shoulders. Ava sniffles lightly before looking at Oliver.

 

“Your French sucks by the way,” Ava mumbles, causing the man to laugh.

 

“Sorry,” Oliver says with a small smile.

 

“Cooper, tell Riley that he needs to lay off with the putting people’s heads on sticks. Thank god, no one on Sara’s team are translators or that Sara didn’t recognize your voices on that stupid fake call,” Ava says softly, causing everyone to laugh lightly.

 

“Sorry, Ducky. We needed to keep them busy while Nora made sure they couldn’t trace the explosives they confiscated to the Navy,” Cooper says softly, causing Ava to nod. Ethan rushes over to Ava’s side, lightly sitting between her legs, rubbing his nose under her hand, lightly comforting the blonde before her phone chimes. Ava slides the phone out of her pocket to find a text message from Sara.

 

_Oh, bellissimo. If you only knew what we were talking about._

 

_**Hey, I was just thinking about you. I hope no one crashed a dingy or had to fight any rogue sea lions today. Maybe, I can come over tonight? I love you. —Sara** _

 

“Sara wants to come over tonight,” Ava mumbles before sighing.

 

“Your relationship doesn’t have to stop because of this, Ducky,” Cooper says softly.

 

“Remember, this is all between you two. If you want to see her, then fucking see her,”Nora says as she lightly nudges the blonde.

 

_**No dingy or sea lion incidents today, luckily. I have two hours to go on my shift, I should be finished around 8:00. I’ll pick you up after? I love you, bellissimo. —Ava** _

 

_**Do you mind if I come over earlier? I kinda have something I want to do for us. —Sara** _

 

_**There is a key under the anchor statue by the door on the front porch. —Ava** _

 

_**See you here in a bit, my love. —Sara** _

 

Ava slides her phone into her pocket before the sound of her other cellphone begins ringing. Everyone exchanges quick glances before Ava walks across the room, sighing as she notices who’s calling. Sliding her thumb across the screen, she answers the call.

 

“Ava, come to the warehouse. We have business to discuss. Bring your brother,” Damien orders.

 

“Yes, sir. We’ll be there soon,” Ava says as the line goes dead.

 

“Damien?” Laurel asks, earning a small nod.

 

“He wants to meet now. Cooper, he requested for you to come,” Ava says softly.

 

“Alright, we’ll get out of here and make sure no one notices. You going to be okay?” Laurel asks, before hugging the blonde.

 

“You don’t have to like it, you just have to do it,” Ava says softly, hugging the woman back.

 

“Stop being such a seal,” Laurel says softly.

 

“Hang in there. Let us know what happens,” Oliver says as he hugs Ava.

 

“Will do,” Ava says before Nora wraps her arms around the blonde’s neck.

 

“You can do this. It’s almost over. Then we can all move on from this and piss on his grave,” Nora says, causing Ava to roll her eyes.

 

“I’ll leave that last part to you,” Ava says. The three make a stealthy exit out the back door, leaving the siblings alone. Cooper sighs softly before wrapping an arm around his sister.

 

“Come on, let’s not keep him waiting. You and I both have women that are waiting on us. Here, put this in your pocket,” Cooper says as he hands Ava a small recording device, causing Ava to nod as she slides it into her pocket.

 

_God, I don’t want to fucking do this._

 

The siblings quickly grab their keys and helmets before exiting the apartment. Jumping onto their motorcycles, the roaring of the engines echo down the quiet street as they speed away from the apartment. The siblings easily weave through traffic before disappearing down abandoned alleyways, masking their approach toward Damien’s hideout. Ava pulls in front of Cooper, motioning him to follow her as she makes a series of quick turns before slowing the motorcycle’s speed as they approach a small clearing.

 

A garage door slowly opens and the siblings quickly pull into the garage, parking the bikes inside. Cooper and Ava quickly get off their bikes, leaving their helmets on the seats before walking into the hideout. Ava navigates the siblings though the halls before entering the conference room, finding Damien sitting at the head of the conference room table, his hands folded with a smug smile on his face, motioning for the siblings to take a seat. Cooper and Ava sit in chairs on opposite sides of the table before looking at Damien.

 

_The last time I was in here, he killed a man for screwing up._

 

_I’m sitting in the same fucking chair._

 

_ God has a funny sense of humor, if he’s even listening right now.  _

 

“Ah, the Johnson siblings. Just the two people I wanted to see,” Damien says.

 

_I fucking hate that fake last name._

 

“What can we do for you?” Cooper asks before Damien glances at Ava.

 

“You seem to have Sara under a spell. Which is great, but I have heard that you may not be able to pull the trigger if needed. Care to clarify that for me?” Damien asks, causing Ava’s brow to arch as she slyly turns on the recording device in her pocket.

 

“She means nothing to me,” Ava says flatly.

 

“How can I be so sure?” Damien asks.

 

“Because I know a way to get rid of your legal problem that will only make killing Sara that much easier,” Ava says, causing Damien’s eyes to widen.

 

“I’m intrigued. Go on,” Damien says.

 

“I plan to kill Laurel without it getting traced back to you and making the explosives we purchased and moved around for you to disappear. Then the judge has no other choice but to drop your case,” Ava says, causing Damien to arch a brow.

 

“We’ve made bomb threats, and I have a team sitting on her whereabouts. What makes your idea even better?”Damien asks.

 

_Come on, you son of a bitch, say something incriminating._

 

“By gaining Sara’s trust, I have direct access to her sister. Laurel confides in me when I see her at the local coffee shop. I know that she’s going to an art gallery that’s showing her friend’s work. There’s no way your team got that from tailing her,” Ava says, causing Damien’s eyes to widen.

 

“Okay, keep going,” Damien says.

 

“That’s where I come in. I can rig the bomb to go off days in advance. I’ll take a team in as air unit workers, and rig the bomb. Then on the night of the showing, it will go off at the time she she will there,” Cooper says, causing Damien to rub his chin.

 

“What if it doesn’t go off?” Damien asks.

 

“I’ll be in view of the gallery the entire time, and I will detonate it with a remote,” Cooper says.

 

“And what if she survives?” Damien asks.

 

“I’ll have a team sweep through and make sure she’s dead,” Ava says coldly, causing a wide, devious smile to cross Damien’s lips.

 

“This is excellent. Sara will come running to you and won’t have any idea. Her team will back off instantly as they mourn the loss,” Damien says as the siblings nod their heads.

 

_Good job, Cooper._

 

_Way to bait him._

 

_Come on, almost there._

 

“I’ll even take a picture for you to send to the mayor,” Cooper says, causing Damien to laugh as he smiles widely.

 

“Oh, I can’t wait to send that asshole a picture of his dead daughter. That’ll teach him to come after me. And that will be just the beginning,” Damien says before turning around, retrieving three glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

 

“I think this deserves a toast, don’t you?” Damien asks as Ava and Cooper nod before walking over toward the man. Damien fills the glasses before handing each sibling a glass.

 

“What are we toasting to?” Ava asks.

 

“To killing Laurel Lance,” Damien says before clinking glasses with the siblings.

 

_Got you, cazzo stupido (stupid fuck)._

 

Ava and Cooper smiling at Damien before taking sips of the whiskey. Damien laughs as if he is a giddy child opening presents on Christmas morning. The man not realizing what the sibling’s true intentions. He shakes his head lightly as she looks at the siblings.

 

“The best thing Nora ever did was introduce us,” Damien says, causing the siblings to nod.

 

“Happy to help, sir,” Cooper says before Damien turns to Ava.

 

“Let me know if anything changes. Whatever personnel or equipment you may need is at your disposal,” Damien says.

 

“You’ll be the first to know. I’m supposed to have lunch with Laurel tomorrow. I’ll make sure to get all the details about the art gallery and relay them to you,” Ava says, causing Damien’s smile to widen.

 

“Alright, well. I have nothing left to say. You two exceeded my expectations. I can’t wait to watch it all unfold. Go, enjoy the rest of your evening. We’ll meet later this week to finalize the plan,” Damien says, dismissing the siblings.

 

They nod before downing the rest of their whiskey before exiting the conference room. Damien’s laughter echoes down the hall as they make their way toward the garage. Ava slides her hands into the pockets of her suit, turning off the recorder as she grabs her keys.The siblings quickly grab their helmets, slipping them onto their heads as they straddle the motorcycles. Starting the engine, they rev the engines lightly as the garage door opens. Ava pulls out first, before turning down the alley, Cooper quickly following her as they disappear into the evening sky. 

 

With a quick series of turns, Ava merges onto the highway, speeding toward the outskirts of the city. The roaring of Cooper’s engine follows closely behind as they weave through traffic. Pulling off onto an exit, Ava slows her bike as she approaches the overpass. The siblings park the bikes before Ava reaches into her pocket, tossing the recorder at her brother.

 

“There’s the proof Laurel wanted,” Ava says dryly.

 

“Almost there, Ducky. Be safe. I’ll be in touch,” Cooper says before speeding away, leaving Ava surrounded in a cloud of dust.

 

Sighing to herself, Ava shakes her head before pulling out her phone, typing a quick message.

 

_**Hey, just finished my shift. Need anything? —Ava** _

 

_**You’re all I need. See you soon. —Sara** _

 

Tucking the phone into her pocket, Ava revs the engine before speeding away. Cranking the throttle, Ava speeds toward the city, focusing on the road, trying to avoid the hurt coursing through her chest.Increasing the motorcycle’s speed, Ava weaves throughout traffic, hoping the rush adrenaline will override her sense of guilt. With a few turns, Ava slowly approaches her apartment, pulling into the driveway next to Sara’s Range Rover. Cutting the engine, Ava slowly kicks the stand before getting off the motorcycle. 

 

_Remember, your relationship is between you and Sara._

 

_No one forced this._

 

_Just be cool._

 

Walking onto the porch, she opens the door finding the apartment to be dimly lit with the sound of soft music filling the room. Closing the door behind her, she hangs her helmet and keys next to her suit jacket before entering the apartment—finding no sign of the captain or Ethan.

 

“Sara?” Ava asks.

 

“Up here!” Sara says cheerfully from the bedroom.

 

Ava ascends the stairs, the sound of music growing louder as she enters her bedroom. The blonde’s eyes widen as her room is dimly lit by candles as Sara stands in a robe, holding two glasses of wine.

 

“What’s all this?” Ava asks, as a small smirk tugs at her lips.

 

“Well, I thought since we’ve both been working a lot lately, and you’ve been training nonstop, probably for some crazy seal mission. I just thought I would do something relaxing for us. So, I bought a good bottle of wine and drew us a bath,” Sara says sweetly as she approaches Ava.

 

“You’re amazing,” Ava says softly. Sara smiles widely before motioning for Ava to follow her into the bathroom. Ava walks into the bathroom, her senses flooded with the scent of lavender and vanilla, as Sara sets the wine glasses on the edge of the large jacuzzi tub.

 

“Come here,” Sara says, as she beckons the blonde with her index finger.

 

Ava steps forward as Sara quickly unbuttons her shirt, tossing it onto the floor as she continues to undress the blonde. Ava smirks at the captain’s eagerness as she slips out of her pants before Sara strips Ava out of her bra and panties. Ava slides the robe from Sara’s shoulders, leaving the women completely bare, before Sara plants a light kiss against Ava’s lips.

 

“After you, my love,” Sara says as Ava steps into the tub, slowly sinking into the warm water. Sara quickly slips into the tub before Ava wraps her arms around the captain, pulling Sara’s back against her chest.

 

“This is amazing,” Ava says softly, planting a light kiss against the captain’s shoulder before gently massaging her shoulders. Sara gums softly as her head leans back against Ava’s shoulder, planting a kiss against the blonde’s jaw.

 

“My plan was to massage your shoulders, not the other way around,” Sara says, as her body relaxes further against Ava.

 

“I can stop if you want,” Ava whispers, causing Sara to shake her head.

 

“I’ll make it up to you. How was work?” Sara ask softly, causing Ava to plant a lingering kiss against the captain’s cheek.

 

_If you only knew._

 

“Stressful. We have orders pending,” Ava says softly.

 

“Want to talk about it?” Sara asks, causing Ava to slowly close her eyes, holding back tears.

 

“Not really,” Ava says, before Sara turns, noticing a stray tear falling down the blonde’s cheek.

 

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Sara asks, her thumb wiping away the tear.

 

“I’ve never been in a relationship when I’ve had to leave for orders. It’s just a new feeling for me, I guess,” Ava says, causing the captain to cup the blonde’s cheek.

 

_You’re a goddamn liar._

 

“Hey, look at me. Ethan and I will be here the whole time, waiting for you to get back. Okay? I love you, nothing’s going to change that. Not even some silly mission,” Sara says sweetly. Ava captures Sara’s lips in a passionate kiss, as a tear falls down her cheek, the sincerity of the captain’s words play against Ava’s heart.

 

_I really hope you mean that._

 

“Ti amo tanto (I love you so much), bellissimo,” Ava whispers against Sara’s lips. The captain smiles before planting another kiss against her lips as she nuzzles her back against Ava’s chest.

 

“Just focus on us, in this moment. Whatever comes toward us in the upcoming weeks, we can worry about it then,” Sara says softly as Ava’s hand resume massaging her shoulders.

 

“You’re right,” Ava says as she plants a light kiss into the captain’s hair. Sara sighs happily as her hands gently rub Ava’s legs.

 

_Sara, you don’t know how much those words are about to be tested._

 

_I just hope you know, once this starts to get crazy, my love for you has always been and always will be real._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a quick study break and decided to upload a quick chapter. Warning, some parts can be a little graphic. 
> 
> Enjoy. Can’t wait to see what you think!

The blonde’s eyes slowly flutter, the painful stinging and burning radiating from her chest takes her breath away. Tugging her arms slightly, the restraints bite into her skin of her wrists, causing the woman’s eyes to snap open.

 

_Day 94._

 

_Please, god, anybody, send someone._

 

Ava’s eyes scan the small concrete shack, the heat from the desert causes the smell of sweat and iron to consume the room as she glances down at her bloody chest. The cut is jagged, the depth of the wound varies as it cascades down her torso.

 

_Fuck, that’s gonna leave one ugly scar._

 

The men’s knife sizes vary depending on the day. In total, the blonde’s cut total is easily into the two-hundreds, two-hundred, twelve cuts to be exact. Somehow, she’s managed to survive this hell for this long, and she only hopes her teammate is still alive.

 

_We can’t let them win._

 

Turning her head, she notices a limp body tied to a chair with a hood over their head. Opening her mouth slightly, her throat burns and aches, unable to remember the last time she’s had water, a small cough escapes her throat—it only sounds like a light puff of air as she stares at the other chair.

 

_Bailey, move._

 

_Do something._

 

_Please, I promised to get you out of here._

 

A masked man barges into the room, carrying a large knife. He slowly approaches the blonde, before shaking his head, punching her jaw before walking over to the other chair.

 

_Fuck, that hurt._

 

_Whatever keeps him away from my chest, I’ll take it._

 

The man slides the knife gently along the limp body, causing the body in the chair to lightly twitch at the sudden touch. The sound of gunfire and screaming causes the man to look out the window, mumbling curses under his breath before walking over to the chair.

 

_Those guns—those are ours._

 

_Thank you, thank you, thank you._

 

_It’s about damn time._

 

The man takes off his mask, his back facing toward the lieutenant as he rips off the hood of the limp body tied to the chair. Ava’s blinks her eyes several times before lightly shaking her head as she stares at the blonde in front of her.

 

_Oh my god._

 

_Sara._

 

_Wait, what are you doing here?_

 

As the gunfire approaches, the man turns, his lips tugging into a smirk as he stares at the shocked lieutenant. His devious smiles widens before he glances toward the door as the sound of hard footsteps approach the shack.

 

_We’re in here!_

 

_Hurry!_

 

Ava’s breathing increases, she pulls against her restraints, not caring about the pain surging through her body. She grunts and rocks the chair violently, doing anything she can to stop the man from lifting his blade to the captain’s throat.

 

“Take me instead, you, figlio di puttana, (son of a bitch),” Ava says, causing Damien’s smile to widen.

 

“How does it feel? Not being able to stop the one man that has killed everyone you love? First, your mom. Then, your dad. Soon, your brother. And now? Sara,” Damien says.

 

“Don’t you dare touch her!” Ava shouts.

 

“That’s beauty in all of this. You’re going to sit there, tied to that chair, while I kill the only woman you’ve ever trusted enough to give your heart to, the only woman you have ever loved. Though, I won’t kill you, even though I probably should. How does it feel? Knowing there is nothing you can do to save her. You’re the reason she’s here in the first place. Now, she’s going to die knowing you put her here. You did this,” Damien says, as he lifts the knife to Sara’s throat.

 

“No! I didn’t! Bellissimo! You have to believe me!” Ava shouts. Sara shakes her head as hurt and hate flows through her eyes.

 

“Ava, you told me you loved me! You’re a liar! I hate you!” Sara shouts before Damien slides the knife along her throat. Large amounts of blood spew from her neck as Damien’s laughter echoes through the room.

 

“SARA!!!!!!!!” Ava shouts as tears stream down her face.

 

Ava shoots up, gasping loudly as her head swivels, her eyes rapidly scanning the darkness of her bedroom. The lieutenant’s breathing is heavy, her hands touching her torso looking for signs of blood, only to find her body dripping with sweat. A light hand touches her arm, causing Ava to jerk away defensively before a lamp lights up the room.

 

_Fuck, I hate nightmares._

 

_It felt so real._

 

“Hey, you’re okay. It’s just me,” Sara says softly, causing the lieutenant to glance over at the sleepy captain. Sara gently brushes a strands of hair off of the blonde’s sweaty forehead before lightly rubbing her back.

 

“I’m sorry that I woke you up. Go back to sleep,” Ava says, as her chest rapidly falls as she tries to control her breathing. The lieutenant stares down at her scar, trying to mask her shame from the captain.

 

“Hey. Look at me,” Sara says softly, as she lightly holds Ava’s hand. The lieutenant’s eyes slowly make their way to the captain’s face, noticing nothing but the look of love across Sara’s face.

 

“I’m going to put your hand on my chest and I want you to look in my eyes. Focus on my breathing, it will help calm you down, okay? Nice and slow, deep breaths.”

 

Ava stares into the captain’s ocean eyes as she feels her hand against Sara’s chest. The blonde focuses on her attention on the captain’s breathing, her body slowly starting to calm down as she continues to stare into the woman’s eyes.

 

_Your eyes are the same color blue when the sunrise hits the sea. Vibrant, calming, and so damn captivating._

 

Ava continues to stare into the captain’s eye, the lieutenant internally begins fighting the pain and guilt surging through her chest as she watches the love Sara has for her radiate within her eyes.

 

_She is loving you through your darkness._

 

_She’s the light that shines in my dark, haunted soul._

 

_The things I’ve done, the things I’ve seen, she makes the pain go away._

 

_The things I’ve been doing and are about to do..._

 

_I might as well enjoy this while it lasts._

 

_Lord knows, she’s going to hate me soon enough._

 

Ava feels tears trickling down her cheeks, causing her to shake her head, attempting to rid herself of guilt-ridden thoughts. Sara leans forward, quickly cupping the lieutenant’s face in her hands as she wipes the tears away with the pads of her thumbs. Sara ticks stray, sweaty curls behind Ava’s ears before planting a light kiss against Ava’s lips.

 

“Don’t ever apologize for waking me up. I want this and everything that’s included: nightmares, bad habits, whatever it is. I’m in this. Okay? Whatever you can’t handle, I can. That’s how this works,” Sara says softly.

 

“Okay,” Ava says softly.

 

“Come here, lay with me,” Sara says, as she leans her back against the pillows, patting her bare shoulder.

 

“I’m going to get you sweaty,” Ava says, causing Sara to shrug her shoulders.

 

“So? You had me sweaty a few hours ago. Besides, it’s another reason to make you shower with me,” Sara says, lightly pulling Ava toward her body. The blonde rests her head against Sara’s shoulder as her arms tightly wrap around the captain, holding her close.

 

“Thank you,” Ava mumbles.

 

“You’re welcome, my love. Want to talk about it?” Sara asks, planting a light kiss against the woman’s forehead.

 

_You can be honest with her about this._

 

_She’s holding you, kissing your sweaty forehead._

 

_It’s the least you can do._

 

_Anche se sei un bugiardo, una piccola puttana, (even if you are a lying, son of a bitch)._

 

“I was on seal mission with my team in the Middle East about six months ago. The mission was to take down a rogue terrorist group and reclaim stolen nuclear weapons. It was supposed to be easy, and it was, until we got ambushed. I still don’t know how they found out we were coming, but we were surrounded. We cleared a hole and that’s when one of my squad members got shot,” Ava says.

 

“Mrs. Bailey’s husband?” Sara asks, causing Ava to nod.

 

“We were getting ready to head toward the chopper and bam. Snipe hit him in the knee. I turned back and I just couldn’t leave him behind. So, I ran back to help him. We fought them off pretty well, but then I remember hearing a flash bang, and the next thing I remember is waking up, tied to a chair,” Ava says, her grip tightening around the captain.

 

“You were captured?” Sara asks softly, Ava humming slightly.

 

“We were in a little shack in the middle of the desert. I remember telling myself that if hell was that hot, I’d have an advantage on everyone else,” Ava says, lightly chuckling at the memory.

 

“Always with the quick whit,” Sara says, lightly kissing the lieutenant’s forehead.

 

“They started with beatings at first, then they went to waterboarding. Bailey and me found ourselves praying for waterboarding days, so we could at least have some water. But as time went on, they became more and more ruthless,” Ava says softly, her body trembling.

 

“Ava, you don’t have to keep talking about this if you’re uncomfortable,” Sara says sweetly, causing the lieutenant to shake her head.

 

“You make me feel safe enough to talk about it.”

 

“They threatened rape a lot but never actually did it. The group considered raping an American Christian, to be punishable by death in their group,” Ava says softly.

 

“I didn’t know you were religious,” Sara says softly.

 

“I wouldn’t say I am religious, we definitely weren’t growing up. Our parents instilled the importance of loyalty, honesty, and love for our country more than anything else. But after that day, I started praying to whoever the hell would listen,” Ava says.

 

“What happened?”

 

“One day, they brought in an assortment of knives. The man in charge would pick one, and then he made a light cut down my entire torso. Then they would slowly go over the same cut, over and over. They usually did it for two hours a day, depending on how long it took for us to pass out from the pain,” Ava says softly.

 

“Oh my god,” Sara says softly.

 

“We spent ninety-four days in that shack getting tortured. For whatever reason, they kept us alive. I think, they thought we would eventually crack after a while. They gave us small amounts of water and food. Bailey, he couldn’t handle the excess torture after being shot, so he passed out a lot quicker than I would.I gave him my portions of food and water. He had a wife and little boy waiting for him to get back home. I kept telling him to hold on for them. Just for one more day and he always did,” Ava says softly, as her body continues to tremble. 

 

“Oh, Ava,” Sara says softly before planting a kiss on Ava’s forehead.

 

“One afternoon, we heard gunfire and instantly knew it was our team. We could tell by the sounds the guns made, it was our team. There was a lot of screaming and gunfire before the man that had been torturing us ran into the room. He ran over and punched me as he grabbed a gun before putting a knife to Bailey’s throat,” Ava says sadly.

 

“No,” Sara whispers.

 

“He slit Bailey’s throat right in front of me. I tried getting out of the chair, but I couldn’t,” Ava says softly.

 

“Is that what you see in your nightmares?” Sara asks softly, causing Ava to shake her head.

 

“Same scenario, different people. Sometimes it’s Bailey, but the other times, it’s the people I love getting killed. Cooper, my nieces, and tonight, it was you that I saw sitting in that chair,” Ava says, causing Sara’s grip to tighten around the blonde as she plants a lingering kiss against her forehead.

 

“I’m right here. It’s just me, you and Ethan. We’re safe, my love,” Sara says.

 

_No one is ever truly safe, bellissimo._

 

“I need you to know something,” Ava says, as she lifts her head, staring into the captain’s eyes.

 

“What is it?” Sara asks.

 

“I promise that I will always protect you. I won’t let anything happen to you, because I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if it did,” Ava says before pressing her lips against the captain’s lips, passionately kissing her to solidify her words.

 

“I know you will, my love. Nothing is going to happen to me,” Sara says softly.

 

_ You don’t know that, but I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure of it.  _

 

“I just needed to tell you that,” Ava says, as the captain nods her head.

 

“I fight for the things I love and I will protect them at all costs. Believe me, I’m pretty scrappy,” Sara says with a smirk, causing a small smile to tug against Ava’s lips.

 

“If it’s anything like how you cheat in chicken, they better watch out,” Ava says, causing Sara to roll her eyes.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Sara asks softly.

 

“Anything,” Ava says.

 

“Do you know what caused you to have a nightmare? Or are they random?” Sara asks.

 

“Normally, I get them when we have orders pending. So, I guess, I’m getting a little anxious for this assignment coming up,” Ava says, causing the captain to hum in response.

 

_Blowing up her sister and Sara finding out is what is making you anxious._

 

_Although, you didn’t completely lie, you just left out some minor details._

 

_Pending orders do trigger the nightmares._

 

“You’re shaking,” Sara whispers as she pulls the blankets tightly around them.

 

“I’ll be okay. I have you and Ethan to keep me safe,” Ava says softly, trying to make herself believe her words. The lieutenant plants a gentle kiss against the sleepy captain’s lips, gently rubbing her thumb along the captain’s jaw.

 

Ava lays down, lightly pulling Sara onto her chest, the captain’s hand rests against her scar—the small touch instantly grounding Ava. Ethan crawls onto the other side of the blonde, resting his head into her hip as Ava plants a light kiss against Sara’s forehead.

 

“I love you. Wake me up if you need anything. I mean it,” Sara says softly.

 

“Okay, I will. I love you, bellissimo,” Ava whispers before planting another light kiss into the captain’s hair.

 

Stretching her arm, Ava turns off the lamp before holding the captain close against her body. Ava focuses on the soft breathing of the captain as Ava rests her head against the side of the captain’s head resting against her chest—closing her eyes and saying a small prayer to anyone that may be listening.

 

_You can do whatever you have to with me, but please, keep her safe._

 

_If your even listening, please, Damien already took my parents away from me._

 

_Don’t let him take Sara away from me too._

 

**Days later...**

 

Walking into the coffee shop, Sara smiles as she notices Laurel sitting at their regular table. She quickly walks over, planting a light kiss against her cheek before sitting down next to her. The captain takes a large sip of coffee, softly sighing as the warm liquid slides down her throat.

 

“You look tired. You okay?” Laurel asks.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. We’re just working on various leads and Ava’s been having nightmares off and on all week. I’ve just been worried about her. That’s all,” Sara says softly.

 

“Sounds like you’ve had a tough week,” Laurel says.

 

“It’s just, Ava finally told me the story about her scar and she re-lives it every time she sleeps. They just started this past week,” Sara says, taking another large sip of coffee.

 

“Do you know what causes them?” Laurel asks, sipping her coffee.

 

“She has orders pending for a seal mission, she leaves next week. I think, she’s just anxious. If I was tortured for three months, I would be anxious too,” Sara says, causing a sad expression to cause Laurel’s face.

 

“Damn. She’s incredibly brave for doing what she does,” Laurel says softly.

 

“Yeah, she really is,” Sara says.

 

“So, how’s the case coming?”

 

“Good. The evidence your team has gathered is enough for the judge to start pushing for an actual trial,” Laurel says happily.

 

“That’s great. Have you received anymore threats or gifts from our Dahrk friend?” Sara asks.

 

“Nope. Thankfully. Which is nice, actually,” Laurel says, causing the captain to nod her head.

 

“Just keep your guard up,” Sara says protectively.

 

“Always do,” Laurel says.

 

“So, what else is new? I feel like I haven’t seen you in a forever,” Sara asks.

 

“It’s been three days,” Laurel says, causing Sara to roll her eyes.

 

“Well, whatever. That’s forever for us,” Sara says.

 

“Well, I bumped into a friend of mine from college. She’s apparently some hotshot artist now. She owns a gallery downtown and she’s putting on a show to display her new work next week. She invited me to go,” Laurel says, causing Sara’s eyes to widen.

 

“It’s not the photographer friend of yours that I hooked up with is it? Claire, was her name, I think?” Sara asks, causing Laurel to shake her head with a laugh.

 

“Charming, but no. That was Courtney, and she hasn’t spoken to me in years because of the shit you pulled,” Laurel says, knitting her brows at the captain.

 

“My bad,” Sara says with a shrug of her shoulders. 

 

“This friend is Carly, the painter? She’s the friend of mine who’s boyfriend you slept with when you came to visit,” Laurel says, causing Sara to nod her head.

 

“Oh, yeah. I defintiely remember her. In my defense, I didn’t know they were a couple,” Sara says, causing Laurel to roll her eyes.

 

”I’m surprised, I have any friends left,” Laurel deadpans, causing Sara to shrug her shoulders. 

 

“What? I was young, dumb and kinda a slut. Besides, she was the one who threw a can of paint in my suitcase after she found out,” Sara says, sipping her coffee.

 

”You’re lucky she didn’t beat you with it,” Laurel says.  

 

“Yeah. I’m guessing she still hates me?” Sara asks. 

 

“Well, she’s happily married and has two kids now. I think it’s safe to say that she has moved on since college. She did ask about you though,” Laurel says, causing Sara’s brows to arch.

 

“Oh, really?” Sara asks.

 

“I told her that you are happy and very much in love with a woman. I’m pretty sure that I heard her sigh in relief when she heard that you were with a woman,” Laurel says playfully, causing Sara to smack her sister’s arm.

 

“You ass. Well then, maybe I can go with you. What day is it?” Sara asks.

 

“Thursday,” Laurel says before sipping her coffee.

 

“Shit, that’s the night before Ava leaves,” Sara says, causing Laurel to rub the captain’s shoulders.

 

“It’s fine. Spend it with her. I’m making Ollie go with me anyway. I can’t remember the last time we had a night out,” Laurel says.

 

“Well, it’s probably because you are trying to take down a madman and he has been making threats against you. I wouldn’t take you out either,” Sara says, causing Laurel to roll her eyes.

 

“That doesn’t mean my life has to stop. Oh, and I’m sorry, did you just agree with Ollie on something?” Laurel asks.

 

“I plead the fifth. Just be careful, okay?” Sara says, causing Laurel to roll her eyes.

 

“You’re starting to sound more and more like Dad when you say things like that,” Laurel says. Sara shakes her head as she sips her coffee.

 

“Take it back,” Sara deadpans.

 

“Nope,” Laurel says before her cellphone rings. The captain watches her sister glance down at the device before rolling her eyes.

 

“Duty calls?” Sara asks.

 

“Always. I’ll call you? Maybe you can sweet talk that girlfriend of yours to have us over for dinner before she leaves?” Laurel asks.

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Sara says as Laurel stands from her seat.

 

“Gimme a hug,” Laurel says. Sara stands, wrapping her arms around her sister before the woman plants a kiss against the captain’s cheek, making an obnoxiously loud kissing noise.

 

“Gross. Get out of here,” Sara says playfully, wiping her cheek.

 

“Love you,” Laurel says.

 

“Love you too,” Sara says, before Laurel exits the coffee shop.

 

Laurel walks down the sidewalk, before glancing over her shoulder as she reaches into her pocket. Retrieving her cellphone, she dials a number before holding it up to her ear.

 

“Black Canary, this is Falcon.”

 

“Really? With the code names?” Laurel asks with a laugh.

 

“What? It’s half the reason that I joined the military,” Cooper says, causing Laurel to roll her eyes.

 

“Tell your wife that Thursday’s a go,” Laurel says.

 

“I can’t believe you convinced her to let us blow up her studio,” Cooper says with a laugh.

 

“We’ve been good friends since college! Besides, we’re buying her another one after this whole thing is over,” Laurel says.

 

“So, White Canary took the bait?” Cooper asks.

 

“Jesus, you, with the code names. Yes, she did. Like a fish,” Laurel says.

 

“Roger that. Caterpillar and I are talking details now,” Cooper says.

 

“Hey! We agreed, it’s Green Arrow!” Oliver says though the phone, causing Laurel to laugh.

 

“Oh, my bad. Me and Green Arrow, over here, are looking at the blueprints of the building. Plotting the best route of escape and how to minimize injuries,” Cooper says as Laurel nods her head.

 

“Hey, how’s Ava doing? Sara told me she’s been having nightmares but didn’t say much after that,” Laurel says softly, hearing the man sigh through the phone.

 

“Ducky’s hanging in there. They’ve got her at base all day. Her boss is going over logistics of raiding Darhk’s hideout, while my team is finishing up fabricating the false evidence to send to Sara’s team. I have to report to base later this afternoon and I’ll know more then. I’ll keep you updated,” Cooper says.

 

“Alright, we’ll talk soon. I’m due in court,” Laurel says.

 

“Over and out,” Cooper says as the line goes dead. Shaking her head lightly, Laurel sighs before entering the courthouse.

 

“This has got to work, or we’re all screwed.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I’m being super productive with my studies, I figured that I could bust out another quick chapter. Here it is! Can’t wait to see what you guys think! Enjoy!

“Coop, man, are you sure this is going to work?” Riley grunts, lifting the explosives into the van.

 

“It has no reason not to. Where’s Mitch?” Cooper asks as he carefully stacks the explosives.

 

“Got held back for a meeting with Cap and the admiral,” Riley says, causing Cooper’s brows to knit.

 

“For what?” Cooper asks.

 

“I’m not sure. If I had to guess, probably for,” Riley says before Mitch approaches the men.

 

“Bout damn time you showed up. We just finished all the heavy lifting,” Cooper says jokingly.

 

“Sorry, Cap the admiral were on my ass about the Hell’s Gate and Windstorm Ops,” Mitch says.

 

“Those happened over three months ago. They were clean. No civilian casualties and all the targets were taken care of,” Cooper says.

 

“Yeah, we’ve been on several ops since. What the hell did they want?” Riley asks defensively, causing Cooper’s brows to lightly knit at the outburst from the normally calm and collected squad member.

 

“Something about some bullshit report they got from the embassy in Afghanistan. I don’t know, I took care of it. What else do we need?” Mitch asks as Cooper nods his head toward the warehouse.

 

“To pack and load the tool boxes. We need wires, timers and a few remotes,” Cooper says as the man nods.

 

“I’m on it. You guys take a break,” Mitch says before disappearing into the warehouse. Cooper watches the man disappear before turning to Riley.

 

“You got defensive when he mentioned those ops. What happened on the ground?” Cooper asks, as Riley shakes his head lightly.

 

“Man, I really shouldn’t tell you,” Riley says.

 

“RJ, we’ve been best friends for years. You can tell me anything,” Cooper says softly.

 

“After Hell’s Gate, I went with Ava to do some checks before Cap took her for a post-op debriefing. She told me to go help Mitch check on the injured and innocents. When I started walking into the building, Mitch was walking out. He was pulling up his pants and his knuckles were split,” Riley whispers.

 

“What?” Cooper asks, his jaw slack with shock.

 

“Cooper, he fucking raped and beat the hell out of innocents,” Riley says softly, causing Cooper’s jaw to clinch.

 

“RJ, did you tell anyone?” Cooper asks, causing a remorseful look to cross the man’s face.

 

“No,” Riley says.

 

“What?!” Cooper asks, before Riley smacks his arm, silently letting him know to lower his voice.

 

“He threatened to kill Melissa and my girls, if I told anyone,” Riley says.

 

“Fuck, man.”

 

“It happened again during Windstorm,” Riley says, causing Cooper to shake his head.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Cooper asks, as Riley nods.

 

“After we raided the camp during Windstorm, he stayed with the innocents and civilians. I went with Ava to finish sweeps. I knew it was going to happen again, that’s why I went with Ava. I told her what happened and we creeped up caught him in the act. We saw him raping one of the women as he pointed a gun toward her husband. He was beaten all to hell, man,” Riley says, his voice trembles.

 

“Oh my god,” Cooper says.

 

“We rushed in and stopped it. But the damage was done. He came up with some bullshit excuse and begged us not to say anything. So, we promised him we wouldn’t say anything. Told him that if anything ever came out, we’d go on record saying it wasn’t true,” Riley says.

 

“RJ, how coul-,” Cooper says before Riley interrupts him.

 

“Shut up and let me finish. Coop, as soon as we got back stateside, Ducky and I went straight to Cap and the admiral,” Riley says, and before Cooper can respond, Mitch walks toward the van, carrying a large tool box.

 

“You like the blues or the purples?” Mitch asks.

 

“Purples, they don’t short as bad,” Cooper says.

 

“Shit, I knew you were gonna say that. I’ll be back,” Mitch says before disappearing back into the warehouse.

 

“Does he know it was you and Ducky?” Cooper asks softly.

 

“No. He came to us bitching about how they said our statements weren’t enough. Cap and Admiral Johnson made sure to bury it so he wouldn’t find out,” Riley says as a motorcycle pulls into the driveway, parking beside the van. Ava lifts her helmet before offering the men small smiles.

 

“Hey Ducky,” the men say simultaneously.

 

“Bubs, RJ,” Ava says with a small nod.

 

“I’m gonna help Mitch finish up,” Riley says before walking into the warehouse.

 

“So del rapporto. Vorrei che tu mi avessi detto, (I know about the report. I wish you had told me),” Cooper says softly, causing Ava to nod her head.

 

“Lo stanno buttando fuori dopo questa missione. Lui non lo sa, (They are kicking him out after this mission. He doesn’t know yet),” Ava says, causing Cooper to nod.

 

“È successo il compleanno del gemello. Non avevo intenzione di dirtelo, (it happened on the twin’s birthday. I wasn’t going to tell you that).”

 

“Hai fatto la cosa giusta, Sono fiero di te, (you did the right thing, I’m proud of you),” Cooper says softly.

 

“Prima finisce, meglio è. Non posso più lavorare con persone così. Mi sta uccidendo, (the sooner this ends, the better. I can’t work with people like that anymore. It’s killing me),” Ava says sadly.

 

“Lo so, Ducky. Dobbiamo solo essere forti.Abbiamo quasi finito.(I know, Ducky. We just have to be strong. We’re almost done),” Cooper says softly, causing Ava to nod sadly.

 

“Chiamami quando sei pronto per fare una passeggiata, (call me when you’re ready to do a walkthrough),” Ava says before slipping the helmet over her head.

 

Cooper nods silently as he watches his sister start the motorcycle’s engine. Flipping the helmet’s shield over her eyes, she revs the engine as she pulls into traffic, speeding away. Sighing softly, Cooper rubs the back of his neck before walking into warehouse.

 

Shit was starting to get out of control, and it was wearing on both of the siblings. All they needed to do was hold on a little longer, but that was becoming more and more difficult—even if they are navy seals, they’re still people. This mission was testing every inch of their morals, and it was haunting them both.

 

**Meanwhile, across the city...**

 

Sara grunts as she lands a series of punches and kicks against the punching bag, before turning and throwing two knives across the room, landing perfectly in the center of two wooden targets. Catching her breath, she walks over to a nearby bench, picking up a bottle as she squirts water into her mouth.

 

With every new lead Sara and her team received, the more they found themselves staring at dead ends. Damien’s moments had stopped, and the team knew he was up to something, but they just didn’t know what. It was driving them crazy, especially the captain.

 

Tossing the bottle, Sara rushes toward the bag, violently kicking and punching, using all of her strength. The captain had to get her frustration out somehow, and if it wasn’t sex, working out was the next best option. Sara continues to land series of jabs, punches and kicks onto the bag before a soft voice echoes throughout the room.

 

“Looks like I’m not the only one who’s had a shit day,” Ava says softly, as she enters the gym. Sara halts her movements as a small smile crosses her face as she notices her girlfriend wearing a simple black suit, with a white shirt underneath her jacket.

 

“Your meeting went bad?” Sara asks, causing Ava to nod.

 

“You could say that,” Ava says, causing Sara to tilt her head.

 

“What happened?” Sara asks.

 

“A member of my unit is under investigation for misconduct. I had to testify to what I saw. He’s probably going to be dishonorably discharged after we return from deployment. He has no idea. So, yeah. It was bad,” Ava says softly. Sara walks over and wraps her arms around the lieutenant’s neck.

 

“Damn. I’m sorry, my love. Are you okay?” Sara asks.

 

“Yeah, I will be. Squad member turnover is part of the job, but it still sucks. When I finished, I just wanted to come see you. I tried calling but you didn’t answer,” Ava says softly before planting a kiss on the tip of the captain’s nose.

 

“Sorry, I left my phone in my room when I came in here,” Sara says.

 

“So, why is your day so shitty?” Ava asks.

 

“All of our leads for a project are nothing but dead ends. It’s just frustrating and the team is getting restless. So, they are picking fights with each other and that’s why I decided to come in here. To pick a fight with something that doesn’t talk back,” Sara says softly, causing the lieutenant to smirk.

 

“Well, I didn’t have training today. So, do you mind if I join you? Although, I have a tendency to talk back,” Ava says, as she slides off her suit jacket.

 

“What are you suggesting?” Sara asks.

 

“Well, we both have had shitty days. Only way to let out some of that aggression is by working out,” Ava says.

 

“Or sex,” Sara says, causing Ava to laugh.

 

“Well, I was thinking, if you’ve got another set of gloves, we can spar,” Ava says, causing a smirk to cross the captain’s lips.

 

_Oh, now this sounds like fun._

 

_Or foreplay._

 

_Definitely both._

 

“I’d hate to ruin your suit,” Sara says playfully.

 

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first suit I’ve ruined since I met you, and I’m sure it won’t be the last,” Ava says as she walks toward the bench.

 

The lieutenant drapes her suit jacket over the bench before beginning to unbutton her suit shirt. Sara’s eyes slightly widen as she watches her girlfriend take the shirt off, leaving her in nothing but a sports bra and her suit pants. Ava kicks off her shoes as Sara walks over to the small self, retrieving a pair of gloves. The captain slowly approaches Ava, watching her as the lieutenant ties her hair into a messy bun.

 

_Jesus, she’s sexy._

 

The lieutenant tucks the dog tags into her sports bra before Sara hands her the gloves. Ava smirks as she slides her hands into the gloves, lightly making a fist with each hand before slowly stretching her neck.

 

“Alright, bellissimo. Show me what you got. I hear sparring is excellent foreplay,” Ava says with a wink.

 

“Is it bad that I’m a more than a little turned on right now?” Sara asks, causing Ava to smirk.

 

“No, but it may cloud your judgement. Don’t want you making any excuses when you get your ass whipped or smacked. I’d say after the day we’ve had, you definitely are in the mood to get your ass smacked,” Ava says, her tone a bit cocky.

 

_Oh, okay._

 

_Sexy talk is definitely working._

 

_Cocky attitude is also sexy._

 

_But I don’t lose._

 

_Let’s do this._

 

“Well, it’s a good thing that I don’t plan on losing. The only time I like getting my ass smacked is in the bedroom. Depending on how you feel after you lose, I might let you,” Sara says seductively, causing Ava to bite her lower lip.

 

_Two can play this game, baby._

 

The women square up, bouncing on their toes lightly, as their eyes studying each other’s body language—trying to predict each other’s movements. Sara steps toward Ava, throwing a quick series of jabs, which Ava easily dodges and counters, landing a soft punch to Sara’s side.

 

_Good shot._

 

Sara continues to advance, throwing punches followed by swift sharp kicks, landing two kicks to Ava’s upper thigh. Ava nods lightly before advancing toward the captain. She throws a complex series of punches, which the captain easily counters, but what Sara doesn’t expect is for the woman to sweep her leg.

 

_Shit, should have seen that coming._

 

_She’s faster than she looks._

 

Sara launches herself back to her feet as the women continue to strike and counter each other’s moves with ease. Sara notices Ava favoring one side when she strikes, making that the new focus of Sara’s attack.

 

_Wait for the opening._

 

As Ava strikes, Sara takes advantage of the opening before tackling Ava to the mat, pinning the woman beneath her. Sara smirks as she wraps her legs and arms into place, making her pin against the lieutenant more effective.

 

“This is when you say, uncle,” Sara says softly.

 

“Seals don’t say, uncle,” Ava grunts softly before easily flipping the women over and pinning the captain beneath her.

 

Sara quickly tries to counter and sprawl away from the lieutenant, but Ava hooks a leg through the captain’s, locking her body into place as she forces Sara’s arms behind her back—successfully pinning the captain.

 

_This cheeky bastard just pinned me._

 

_But seriously, why do I find this so sexy?_

 

The women pant as they catch their breath, their chests heaving in time as their faces inch towards each other. Sara smiles as she stares at the lieutenant, somehow wondering if the woman above her could get anymore attractive.

 

“You set me up,” Sara says softly.

 

“I did,” Ava says with a small laugh.

 

“If you wanted to get on top of me, all you had to do was say so,” Sara says, lightly struggling to try to escape Ava’s grasp.

 

“I like a challenge every now and then,” Ava says, lightly grinding her body against the captain.

 

“Ava,” Sara whispers, breathless.

 

“Yes?” Ava asks softly.

 

“Kiss me,” Sara orders, causing the woman’s brows to arch.

 

“You looked at me like that before you swept my leg out from under me that day in the pool. I’m not falling for that again,” Ava says, causing the captain to grunt in frustration.

 

“Shut up and kiss me already,” Sara says.

 

“So bossy,” Ava says, before leaning her head down, her lips hovering over the Sara’s lips. The captain cranes her neck to kiss the lieutenant, only for Ava to pull back at the last second, teasing the woman.

 

“Fucking tease,” Sara huffs.

 

“I’ll kiss you, after you say, uncle,” Ava says softly, causing Sara to shake her head.

 

_Don’t you dare say, uncle._

 

“I won’t,” Sara says before feeling Ava’s free hand gently rub down her body, causing the captain’s body to erupt with goosebumps. Ava’s fingers lightly dig into the captain’s skin, slowly raking them down along Sara’s bare sides, the action causes the captain’s breath to hitch.

 

“Come on, baby. Just say it,” Ava husks as she trails her lips along the side of Sara’s neck, causing the captain to whimper.

 

“You’re shaking.”

 

_Fuck you and that sexy tone in your voice._

 

“Yeah because you don’t play fair,” Sara says, suppressing a moan as Ava lightly nips at her ear lobe.

 

“All’s fair in love and war, bellissimo. You taught me that,” Ava says softly as she continues to tease the captain, lightly grinding her hips further into Sara’s body.

 

_Screw my pride._

 

_I just want her to fuck me already._

 

“Fine! Uncle!” Sara shouts, as a seductive smile crosses Ava’s lips.

 

“Good girl,” Ava husks into her ear, as she lightly bites the the sensitive skin on captain’s neck.

 

_I’m shocked by how much this is turning me on right now._

 

_God, I love when she’s dominant like this._

 

“Baby, kiss me,” Sara says softly, trying to mask the begging tone in her voice.

 

“I’m going to let go of your hands. If you move them, I’ll stop,” Ava says, her voice thick with lust as the captain nods her head.

 

“Ava, please, jus-,” Sara says, but is instantly cut off by Ava’s lips pressing against her own, as she lets go of the captain’s wrists.

 

Sara moans into the kiss, allowing the lieutenant to deepen the kiss. Ava’s tongue dominantly claims every inch of the captain’s mouth, her tongue skillfully gliding into perfect rhythm against the captain’s tongue.As Sara begins move her hands to touch the lieutenant, Ava presses her body further against the captain, her hand grabbing Sara’s wrists before pinning them above the captain’s head. Ava shifts her body slightly, pulling one of the captain’s legs over her hip, before a loud smack echoes throughout the gym. 

 

_Fuck!_

 

A loud moan escapes the captain’s throat as the warm stinging sensation pierces through the captain’s right ass cheek slowly spreads throughout her body, the creating the perfect blend of pleasure and pain. Sara gasps, attempting to control her breathing as she notices Ava’s lips tugging into a smirk.

 

“What is it?” Sara asks.

 

“I believe you told me that you wouldn’t lose or get your ass smacked outside of the bedroom. And I just smacked your ass, right here in the middle of this gym,” Ava says with a proud smirk, causing the captain to shake her head before a small laugh escapes the captain’s throat.

 

“Because I let you,” Sara says, causing Ava to capture her lips in a gently kiss, gently tugging on the captain’s bottom lip with her teeth.

 

“Says the woman who got pinned,” Ava says, causing Sara to lean forward, planting a kiss against Ava’s lips.

 

“Shut up and take me to my room. You’ve got to finish what you started, Sharpe,” Sara orders, causing Ava to wrap her arms around the captain’s body before lifting her with ease. Sara takes off the gloves, tossing them to the floor before wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck as her legs wrap around Ava’s hips.

 

“I plan on it. Over and over, again,” Ava says as she walks the women out of the gym.

 

Sara captures Ava’s lips in a heated kiss as the blonde carries them down the hall. The couple lightly giggles as Ava bumps them into the wall, her hand fumbling to find the doorknob of the captain’s room. The door finally opens as Ava recaptures Sara’s lips in a kiss, kicking the door closed behind them as Ava tosses Sara onto the bed. Crawling on top of the captain, Ava cups Sara’s face tenderly, briefly staring at the captain.

 

_God, her soft but strong toughness gets me every time._

 

“I love you,” Sara says sweetly.

 

“I love you, bellissimo. Now, where were we?” Ava asks as her lips begin to trail kisses along the captain’s neck.

 

_Best way to turn your day around is with an orgasm... or ten._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter to hold you over while I’m held up in the darkness of the library until further notice. Can’t wait to see what you guys think. Chaos is coming.

Ava slowly walks through her sister-in-law’s art gallery, silently admiring the colorful paintings throughout the open room. Her eyes focus on a painting in the corner of the room. The painting contains a back profile view of a man and a woman standing on a dock.The couple’s arms are wrapped around each other’s shoulders as they overlook the ocean. A small smile tugs at the lieutenant’s lips as she recalls the memory that inspired the painting. 

 

_Our little dock in Italy._

 

_I was congratulating, Coop._

 

_It was right after he proposed to Carly._

 

“Once this is all over, you should take Sarathere,” Carly says softly as she rests an arm around Ava’s waist.

 

“Yeah, maybe. That is if she ever wants to see me again after this,” Ava says softly.

 

“Do you remember when Cooper told me that he was an accountant? It was early when we met, but then come to find out, he wasn’t an accountant at all? I can’t believe I fell for that because he’s actually really horrible at math,” Carly says, causing the women to laugh lightly.

 

“Where are you going with this?” Ava asks.

 

“When I got the call that he had been severely injured on a mission, I felt like my whole relationship had been a lie. I was devastated,” Carly says softly.

 

“Carly, this isn’t helping,” Ava says, looking over at the small brunette.

 

“Shut up, I have a point to make,” Carly quips.

 

“Okay,” Ava says.

 

“After the anger and tears subsided, it made me realize something. Ever since the day that I met your brother, he has done everything in his power to protect and love me with his full heart, body and soul. He lied because he had to, in order to protect me from all of the indescribable hell and threats that you two face daily. I forgave him. Because I knew he did it with the best intention,” Carly says.

 

“But see, that isn’t even close to what I’m doing to Sara,” Ava says, causing the woman to scoff.

 

“Oh my god! Ava! Come on!” Carly says harshly.

 

“What? How is what you went through with Cooper the same thing?” Ava asks defensively.

 

“You’re lying about a job! You’re doing this because your following orders. Okay?! Those orders were set by your country for your squad to take down the son of a bitch who killed your family! He’s the reason my little girls will never meet their other grandparents! Mind you, this same man is actively is going after the woman you love!”

 

“Carly,” Ava says softly.

 

“No! Listen, you’ve been protecting Sara since the moment you met her. No one made you do that. That was all you. So, yes. In my opinion, it’s a very similar situation whether you want to admit it or not,” Carly says as Ava shakes her head.

 

“I should have never let myself fall for her,” Ava says softly.

 

_You don’t mean that._

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Carly says softly.

 

“She would be safe and I wouldn’t have to worry about hurting her if I never fell for her,” Ava says.

 

_Probably true._

 

_But you still don’t mean that._

 

“You are a bigger idiot than your brother sometimes, I swear. Ava, Sara loves you. Once she knows the truth, is she going to be pissed and upset? Probably, I sure as hell was. BUT, she’s going to realize that everything you have been doing is for her. To protect her. I know you don’t believe it, but it’s true,” Carly says, gently hugging the lieutenant.

 

“I’m not getting my hopes up,” Ava says.

 

“Well, good thing I’ll be there to tell you, I told you so after this is over,” Carly says, lightly nudging the lieutenant.

 

_I want to believe her, but I can’t._

 

_Carly gives me the tough love that I don’t want to hear._

 

_It sucks, but she may have a point._

 

_Regardless, if Sara doesn’t forgive me, as long as she’s safe, I wouldn’t blame her for it._

 

_I could live with that._

 

_Eventually._

 

“Get out of your own head and help me get some of my favorite pieces out of here. Coop is stalling because he doesn’t want to carry stuff and besides, we all know you’re the muscles of the family,” Carly says before planting a light kiss against Ava’s cheek.

 

“Carly, thanks for trying to make me feel better,” Ava says, causing the brunette to offer a sad smile.

 

“It will work out, I know it will. You just have to keep the faith and not give up. Sharpes don’t quit, on anything. The only time that quitting is acceptable is when your name is Cooper Lee Sharpe and you’re doing a sudoku puzzle,” Carly says playfully.

 

“And at that point, quitting is for the betterment of the puzzle,” Ava says, a small smile tugging at her lips as Carly laughs loudly.

 

“Come on, sorellina (little sister). We’ve got work to do,” Carly says before walking away.

 

_Keep the faith?_

 

_There’s more faith in the shack I was tortured in, right now._

 

**Two days later...**

 

Sara finds herself resting against the small island, popping a raspberry into her mouth as her brows knit as she gets lost in thought. Ava’s deployment was pushed back a day, meaning Ava leaves in four days instead of three, and she wants to do something special for the lieutenant before she leaves—she just doesn’t know what to do yet.

 

“Something on your mind?” Nora asks, walking into the kitchen.

 

“I’m just trying to figure out something to do for Ava before she gets deployed Friday morning,” Sara says before tossing another piece of fruit into her mouth.

 

“Well, what are your options?” Nora asks.

 

“That’s the problem. I don’t have any at the moment,” Sara says before Nora leans against the other side of the island.

 

“Well, you could throw a little party here for her. We could order food, play games, drink. I mean, she was nicer than I thought when you had her over for dinner. Everyone seems to like her, myself included,” Nora says, causing the captain to arch her brows.

 

“Are you talking about liking her ass or her personality?” Sara asks as Nora rolls her eyes as she pours coffee into a mug.

 

“Let it go, already!” Nora says.

 

“Dinner and game night could be fun. Laurel did say she wanted to try and do dinner with us before Ava leaves,” Sara says softly.

 

“You said she has nieces? Invite them too,” Nora suggests, as the captain nods her head.

 

“That’s not a half-bad idea. You really are a softy deep-down, aren’t you?” Sara asks, causing the woman to shake her head.

 

“I blame, Ray.” Nora quips.

 

“Wednesday night will probably work out for the best. I’ll call Laurel and see if I can get ahold of Ava’s brother. Tell them about it. Should it be a surprise or no?” Sara asks, causing Nora to shrug her shoulders.

 

“Do you think surprising a navy seal is a good idea? That’s like surprising an assassin,” Nora says, causing Sara to scrunch her face.

 

_Yeah._

 

_I hate surprises._

 

_They have a habit of ending badly._

 

“Yeah, lets not do the surprise thing. Last time the team threw a surprise party, it was for my birthday. I may or may not have thrown knives at people,” Sara says with a shrug of her shoulders.

 

“Really?” Nora asks, as Sara nods her head.

 

“Bloody well ruined my favorite sweater,” Gideon mumbles as she walks into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

 

“Um, hello?! Former assassin! I do the sneaking, so when you’re getting sneaked on, your instinct is to protect yourself,” Sara says, pointing to herself as Zari walks into the kitchen.

 

“Gideon bring up the sweater thing again?” Zari asks, causing the captain to nod.

 

“Again, I apologized and bought you several replacements,” Sara says, before Gideon can respond, Zari and Sara look at each other. 

 

“They’re not the same. We know,” the duo say simultaneously, causing Gideon to huff softly. 

 

“Wait, how did you guys even get on that topic?” Zari asks.

 

“Sara wants to throw a little get together before Ava leaves. We were trying to decide if it was a good idea to make it a surprise or not. After what I’ve heard, I’m thankful I wasn’t on the team then. Wouldn’t want a knife flying at my head,” Nora says, causing Zari to nod as she begins making herself a bowl of cereal.

 

“Good call. She cut off part of Ray’s ‘stache with that same knife throw,” Zari says, causing Nora’s she’s to widen.

 

“He had a mustache?” Nora asks softly.

 

“Yeah. Ray met some chick at a bar like the second night we came to Star City. Bullet, I think was the name of the bar. I don’t know, I just remember his drunken ramble about her the entire way home,” Zari says before Gideon rolls her eyes.

 

“That chick is standing next to you, Miss Tomaz,” Gideon says before disappearing down the hall.

 

“Oh my god. You were Ray’s dark and alluring woman! God, it makes so much sense now. Didn’t know ‘staches were your thing, though,” Zari says, pointing her spoon at Nora. Zari and Sara smirk as they notice Nora’s cheeks fill with blush before laughing.

 

“What?! So, I had a huge crush on Tom Selleck when I saw him on an episode of Friends. I didn’t think Ray would actually remember that. I didn't even think I was going to see him again,” Nora says as Zari and Sara exchange glances.

 

“Um, you realize that you were literally all he talked about for months, and he remembers everything about everything, right? Although, he never told us your name but thinking about it now, I’m really pissed that I never put the pieces together. God, how could have I missed that?” Zari asks.

 

“Well, as for the ‘stache, you didn’t miss much,” Sara says, popping a blueberry into her mouth. 

 

“I bet he looked handsome,” Nora says, her voice shy. 

 

“NO! It was awful. It was like one day, two big and very furry caterpillars hijacked his upper lip. It was weird,” Zari says before taking a bite of her cereal.

 

“She’s not wrong,” Sara says as Nora shakes her head.

 

“Anyway. What do you need us to do to help you get ready for Wednesday?” Nora asks.

 

“Well. We definitely need to clean and maybe decorate a little bit. Then there’s the food, booze, music, and whatever games we may want to set up,” Sara says.

 

“Well, I will take care of the games and music,” Zari says.

 

“I can make Amaya go with me to grab decorations,” Nora says as the captain nods her head.

 

“Just if you get balloons, don’t let the boys get ahold of the helium tank. They can do some serious damage if they’re left unsupervised,” Sara says as both woman nod in agreement.

 

“Oh, hey, I checked out that gallery by the way,” Zari says, taking another bite of her cereal.

 

“What gallery?” Nora asks.

 

“Oh, my sister is going to her friend’s art show on Thursday night. I was going to go with her but it falls on Ava’s last night in town. Since your father has been suspiciously quiet, I just had Zari look into it for me. Find anything?” Sara asks as Zari shakes her head.

 

“Nope. Her friend checks out. Carly Johnson, graduated with a Bachelor’s and Master’s degree in art from Stanford, the same year as your sister. From there, she spent some time traveling around Europe for inspiration before her career started to take off here in the states. She’s happily married to an accountant and they have two kids. She’s owned the gallery for four years, but took time off to focus on her family. Apparently, she’s a huge hotshot in the art world. Her paintings are wicked cool, by the way,” Zari says as the captain nods with a soft smile.

 

“Damn, you did your homework,” Nora says before taking a sip of coffee. 

 

“Sara told me to be thorough,” Zari says with a shrug of her shoulders. 

 

“It’s just with Ava leaving, on top of the constant guessing game Damien seems to be playing with us, I just wanted to check it out. I just didn’t want to overlook anything since I won’t be there. So, thank you, Z,” Sara says as the women nod their heads.

 

“Not a problem, Cap. Now, you can focus on spending time with your girlfriend before she heads out. Just please tell me you’re spending it at her place. You guys go at it like wild animals,” Zari says playfully. 

 

“Yes, the plan is to stay at her place. She has a mandatory briefing all day, and I told her that I would watch Ethan while she’s gone. So, I’ll probably head over there a little early to unpack my bag,” Sara says nonchalantly. 

 

“You haven’t taken a bag with you in weeks,” Zari says softly. 

 

“And after you spend the night, you always come in wearing fresh clothes. Which I might add, belong to you,” Nora says as Zari nods in agreement. 

 

“Valid point,” Zari says. 

 

“Are you guys stalking my relationship?” Sara asks. 

 

“No, we’re just simply making observations,” Nora says with a small smirk. 

 

“Well, stop it,” Sara says. 

 

“When’s the last time you even did your laundry here?” Zari asks.

 

”Enough with you two being the creepy laundry police. We’re done talking about this because I know you guys are probably betting on which side of the closet is mine and how many drawers I have at the apartment. And news flash, we don’t live together. So, this whole conversation is irrelevant,” Sara says, as the women’s smiles widen.

 

”Hypothetically, speaking. Which side is yours?” Nora asks. 

 

“My money’s on the left,” Zari says with a smirk. 

 

“I can’t with you two right now,” Sara says, fighting the blush that is creeping into her cheeks. 

 

“What? You’re only here anymore when you need to be and there’s nothing wrong with moving into the next phase of your relationship,” Zari says. 

 

“Well, that’s great but we haven’t talked about it,” Sara says quickly before popping two pieces of fruit into her mouth. 

 

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t already happening,” Zari says in a singsong tone, causing the captain to roll her eyes. 

 

“Alright, I’m going to leave you two to creep into someone else’s relationship because I’ve gotta call Laurel and my dad back before they send a search team out for ignoring their calls. Let me know if anything comes up,” Sara says before putting her bowl into the sink and disappearing down the hall. 

 

“By the way, it’s the right, Zari!” Sara says over her shoulder, causing the hacker’s shoulders to slump slightly. 

 

“Damn, I thought it would have been the left. We’re not telling Gideon she was right again, are we?” Zari asks.

 

“No way,” Nora says with a small laugh. 

 

The captain disappears into her office, the sound of the large wooden door closing echoes down the hall. A small, comfortable silence falls amongst the women as they continue to enjoy the quietness of the safehouse before the remaining team members wake up. Nora sips her coffee gingerly before Zari’s lips pierce together in a tight line. The hacker slowly stirs the spoon around the empty cereal bowl before glancing up, staring directly into Nora’s eyes. 

 

“You wanna tell me why I saw you through Carly’s camera of her computer, standing next to Ava and Cooper?” Zari asks softly, causing Nora’s brows to arch slightly.

 

“I could as you the same thing. You want to tell me why you used Carly’s maiden name instead of her married name? And told Sara that she is married to an accountant?” Nora asks, her gaze narrowing at the woman.

 

“Touché,” Zari says with a nod of her head.

 

“So, why were you there? You looked pretty chummy with Ava considering you’ve only met her once,” Zari deadpans.

 

“She’s nice,” Nora defends.

 

“Nora, you can’t bullshit a professional bullshitter. You knew Ava long before Sara brought her over for dinner,” Zari says softly.

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nora says.

 

“I may not be fluent in very many differently languages, but I am fluent in bullshit and pleasantries. You told her that you were happy to see her,” Zari says as Nora slowly nods her head.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Nora asks.

 

“You have a well-thought out reason for each and every single thing that you do. And, to be honest, you’ve proven that ever since you joined the team. You’ve been pretty awesome to work with and I’ve grown to love your self-proclaimed dark soul and heart of yours. I knew you would tell us eventually. You’re a good person, and so, I decided to make a mental note of it and move on. Until I saw that tape earlier,” Zari says softly.

 

“Does anyone else know that I know her?” Nora asks, causing Zari to shake her head.

 

“Nope, just me. Gideon doesn’t even know and she knows things before anyone else does,” Zari says softly.

 

“Good and for the record, I’m not a good person,” Nora says.

 

“Look, Nora. Whatever it is that’s going on, you can tell me,” Zari says, keeping her voice low.

 

“Z, I really can’t. You already know too much,” Nora says before Zari shakes her head.

 

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll have to show it to Sara. Trust me when I say this, she’s not going to be as understanding as I am being right now,” Zari says, causing Nora to release a shaky sigh before stepping closer to the woman.

 

“What I’m about to tell you, no one else can know. At least not yet, and that especially applies to Sara. If she finds out, it’s going to kill a lot of people—I, well, we care about,” Nora whispers as Zari nods her head.

 

“On my family’s life, you have my word. I only want to help,” Zari says softly.

 

“Come on. Not in here,” Nora says softly.

 

Nora quickly leads Zari into the workroom, closing the door behind them. Zari takes a seat at the table as Nora begins to ramble. Zari’s eyes widen before covering her mouth with her hands, attempting to hide her shocked expression. Zari couldn’t have imagined this if she tried. Nora continues to ramble on and on, telling the hacker everything—not leaving out a single detail. The hacker could only sit and nod at the woman’s words, realizing that everyone’s lives were about to drastically take a turn, and there’s nothing they could do to change it—because it had to happen this way. That’s what made it suck even worse. 

 

“Fuck, this is bad,” Zari says softly as Nora nods her head, tears pooling in her eyes.

 

“I know,” Nora says softly.

 

“So, Ava is being forced to go through with this?” Zari asks, causing Nora to nod her head.

 

“She’s fought Laurel on this every step of the way. She would rather get killed or get sent to the basement of my father’s hideout,” Nora says as Zari’s eyes widen. 

 

“What’s in the basement?” Zari asks.

 

”It’s my father’s personal torture chamber. The things he does down there is barbaric and sadistic—he feeds off their pain and their screams. The fact that Ava would rather be tortured again than to go through with this, means she doesn’t agree with this at all,” Nora says, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. 

 

“She was tortured before?” Zari asks.

 

”During a seal operation, she was captured and tortured for about three months,” Nora says as Zari nods slowly.

 

”That’s where the scar came from,” Zari says as Nora nods her head. 

 

“Getting sent to that basement used to be her biggest fear. Now, it’s losing Sara,” Nora says softly.

 

”So, then, why make her go through with this?” Zari asks.

 

“My father has a shadow on Ava,” Nora says, causing the hacker to tilt her head.

 

“What?” Zari asks.

 

“He does this when he thinks someone is about to betray him. He believes that he pushed Ava too hard to make Sara fall in love with her. He thinks Ava’s in too deep and he considers that to be a liability,” Nora says. 

 

“But he didn’t push them together. You guys already had that planned,” Zari says. 

 

“Laurel and Carly have been talking about trying to get the two of them together for years apparently. The shooting at the hotel, Laurel didn’t even know that Ava was there until Sara mentioned that she was talking to a woman named, Ava. Their relationship has been purely between them this entire time. No one pushed or forced them to fall for each other, other than themselves. Ava tried avoiding it, actually, but we both know how that turned out,” Nora says as Zari nods her head. 

 

“So, the shadow-person/thing is the reason for the event at the art gallery?” Zari asks as Nora nods her head. 

 

“I know my father well-enough that once he has even a shred of doubt about someone, they have to do something extraordinary to regain his sense of trust. With his contacts throughout the entire police force, we needed to make sure that whatever plan we came up with, no one could trace it back to being staged or fake. So, Laurel and Cooper came up with this plan because they needed Quentin and Sara to be genuinely upset and distraught,” Nora says softly.

 

“Because everyone will be watching and Sara’s a shitty actress,” Zari says. 

 

“Exactly. My father will be riding on a high and will practically be shitting rainbows,” Nora says. 

  

“And it keeps Ava alive,” Zari says, earning another nod from the woman.

 

“Yeah, hopefully,” Nora says, causing Zari’s brows to knit.

 

“You’re not convinced,” Zari says.

 

“I don’t know. I just have a weird feeling in my gut. That’s all,” Nora says before Zari releases a shaky sigh.

 

“Well, I’ll hack into every camera that I can, without interfering with your end of things. I’ll even tap into Laurel’s cellphone—as long as she has it out of her bag, we can watch every move she makes,” Zari says as Nora’s mouth gapes in shock.

 

“I don’t want you to get pulled into this too. You’re already too involved,” Nora says.

 

“I kinda blackballed you into telling me what’s going on. Besides, I’m basically a professional when it comes to lying to people I love in order to keep them safe. If I had that chance to have go back a few years and have someone extra watching my back, my dad would still be alive,” Zari says softly.

 

“I’m sorry, I had no idea,” Nora says as Zari shakes her head.

 

“I know what Ava’s going through. She’s a good person that is getting pushed into something she doesn’t agree with—and well, it sucks. After everything you told me and from my own personal experience with it in the past, I understand why she’s doing it. She’s putting everyone’s safety before her own, and that’s admirable. She stuck her neck out for us the night that we raided the warehouse, without a second thought. In my eyes, that makes her a member of our crazy, highly-dysfunctional, but totally awesome family of ours. I’ve been protecting my family my entire life, and I’m not about to stop,” Zari says, before Nora rests a hand against the woman’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” Nora says softly as Zari’s hand rests on the woman’s forearm, lighting squeezing it in reassurance.

 

“You’re welcome. And Nora?” Zari asks.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Ever since you joined the team, you’ve been working your ass off to take down your father and his group. You made that decision, no one else made you do that. Just because you share a last name with your father, doesn’t mean you’re not a good person. We’re lucky to have you here, and I am sure Ava feels the same way. You’re an incredible person, don’t let this fucked up situation make you think any differently,” Zari says, squeezing the woman’s arm.

 

“At least someone has some sense of faith in me,” Nora says before Zari shakes her head.

 

“Faith and hope are the two things that the darkness and evil fear the most. You just have to be strong enough to believe it,” Zari says softly before standing to her feet.

 

“Thank you,” Nora says softly as the hacker lightly hugs her before exiting the workroom.

 

Shaking her head lightly, Nora knows Laurel and the others will be furious for telling Zari. However, having an extra, fresh set of eyes watching the gallery without Laurel and the others knowing would only ensure their plan would work.They weren’t as fearful of something going wrong with the plan. They kept blaming it on the anxiousness and build-up toward Thursday. Nora and Ava were restless, because, this plan had to be perfectly executed. 

 

If something went wrong, even in the smallest of ways, the people Nora has grown to love over the last several months would be killed. She would lose her best friend, her team, the relationship with the man she loved—everything would get stripped away from her.Then her father would slip away and continue his tortuous way of life—wheeling, dealing, and killing anything in that may stand in his path. She couldn’t let that happen, his reign of terror has been gone on for too long.

 

They didn’t work this hard for them to just roll over and let him beat them—let him win. She didn’t bring Ava, her best friend, into this hell just to watch her friend suffer at the hands of her father. Ava was suffering enough as it is from the hands of her own team with their dastardly plan. Nora knew why this had to happen, but it didn’t make it any easier to swallow. This was their best shot at finally taking down Damien Darhk, once and for all. 

 

But. 

 

There is a chance that something could go wrong on Thursday. It could potentially fuck everything up and kill everyone she loves and if that happened, Nora would never able to forgive herself. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, I decided to put this chapter in because well, I’m trying to delay the drama for as long as possible. So, I reallly hope that you enjoy this. Can’t wait to see what you think.

Ava listens intently as the admiral finishes going over the details of their operation. In theory, the operation should be simple, but Ava isn’t going into this overconfident like some of her fellow squad members. Saying an operation will be too easy, or even having the mere thought is taboo. The lieutenant doesn’t consider herself to be a superstitious woman, but she knew firsthand of the consequences that occur when going into a mission with a sense of overconfidence.

 

_Bailey and I were captured and tortured._

 

_So now, I don’t even think of an operation being easy—it’s asking for bad juju._

 

_Okay, maybe I am a little superstitious._

 

The plan for the operation will require the seal team to approach an offshore vessel by swim after sunset. The vessel is controlled by a radical terrorist group. Little information is known about the group. Their elusiveness stems from the having rumored to be from several foreign countries. The group terrorized anywhere and everywhere they went, leaving nothing but carnage left behind. They were wanted by everyone but there was a problem. With no clear leader or ties to any other criminal organization—they were like a bunch of damn ghosts.

 

_Until now._

 

The admiral’s decision to work with Laurel and Quentin Lance on the Dark Horse Operation, wasn’t one that was well received at first. Admiral Johnson was considered to be a laughing stock until the lieutenant handed him a report. Well, let’s just say, there will be a lot of people apologizing to Admiral Johnson soon. If he didn’t accept the operation, it may have never lead to finding or stopping the group. The only reason they found them is because the group is on Damien Darhk’s payroll.

 

_He wasn’t kidding when he said that he likes to dabble in little bit of everything._

 

The Dark Horse Operation gave the Sharpe siblings, and the navy, full access to the criminal and his business affairs. Nuclear weapons, drug trafficking, ties to terrorist groups, and those were only naming a few. Damien wasn’t just a threat to the Lance family and to Star City—he was a fucking threat to everyone. As the information came filing in from the siblings and from the Lance family, Admiral Johnson’s once-mocked decision will ultimately solidify his history as one of the greatest admirals to ever be in command.

 

_As long as everything went according to plan._

 

Damien’s sense of trust in Sharpe siblings put them into the middle of everything. With Damien thinking they were rogue, ex-militants, he used that to his advantage—but he didn’t know it was actually working against him. For the weapons deal, Damien placed Ava in charge of handling the weapons exchange from the terrorist’s group to Damien, ensuring they will arrive to the harbor with no issues. Meanwhile, Damien put Cooper in charge of transporting the weapons to a secure safe house.

 

Damien, being the self-centered and power hungry man that he is, didn’t like to keep too many people around if it wasn’t necessary. He only hired and funded the group to steal nuclear weapons, in order for him to sell the weapons on the black market to the highest bidder. Her ordered Ava to make the terrorist group disappear after securing the weapons. Which honestly, played into the seal’s favor better than his own—he just didn’t know it. 

 

Ava will be aboard the ship, posing as a liaison for Damien, will ensure the squad’s safety as they approach the vessel. The seal team will take out the men on the ship before swapping the weapons with fakes before taking the ship into the harbor. From there, Cooper will transport the fake weapons to Damien’s safe house before calling the criminal leader, updating him on the status of the exchange.

 

_We couldn’t have gotten any luckier if we tried._

 

The exchange will appear to go exactly in Damien’s favor on any surveillance footage being recorded on the ship or at the harbor. As Cooper arrives at the safe house, he will update Damien, letting him know the job is complete—maintaining the siblings’ cover along with keeping the national security threat to a minimum.

 

_Cooper and Admiral Johnson did a damn good job on the plan._

 

_Now, we just have to execute it._

 

_After we make sure tomorrow’s idiotic plan goes well._

 

“Alright, that’s all I’ve got. We’ll meet tomorrow at 0700, go over gear and do some logistics. Go home. I need you guys to be focused and well-rested for tomorrow night and before we ship out Friday. I want to see anyone in the gym or the yard. That includes you, Lieutenant,” Admiral Johnson says as he looks at Ava.

 

She nods her head as the members of her squad stifle their laughter. The admiral raises his hand in a salute causing the squad to jump to their feet, quickly saluting the superior before they begin to exit the conference room.

 

“Mallard, hang back a second,” the admiral says, causing Ava to stop firmly in her spot, quickly turning and facing toward the superior, her body standing at attention. The man nods slightly before closing the door before waving his hand at the lieutenant.

 

“At ease. Sit,” he says softly. Ava nods before sitting in a chair, as the admiral sits in the chair next to her.

 

“Sir?” Ava asks, as the admiral shakes his head.

 

“This isn’t a formal meeting. No need to use ranks, this is just you and me, Ava and Charlie, right now. I just wanted to see how you’re doing,” Admiral Johnson says.

 

“I don’t like it, but I’ve got to do it,” Ava says.

 

“You sound just like Dave when you do that. He’d be proud,” Charlie says with a small smile.

 

_Out of all the admirals to work under, I got assigned to one of my dad’s best friends._

 

“Would that before or after he insults my abilities as a seal? I’m sure he’d have plenty to say about me being captured,” Ava says, trying to hide the small sense of resentment she holds against her father.

 

“Well, if he did, it would make him a hypocrite. He was captured back in his seal days too,” Charlie says as Ava’s brows knit.

 

“What?” Ava asks.

 

“Oh yeah. It’s how I came to meet your dad. He had been captured for three days and when our team went to get him out, man. They had him so drugged out of his mind, he shot me in the ass,” the admiral says with a laugh causing Ava to chuckle lightly.

 

“He never told us that,” Ava says.

 

“Well, he was referred to as, Ass-Shot, for years. His ego suffered a bit,” Charlie says.

 

“Sure as hell didn’t humble him,” Ava says.

 

“No it didn’t, but if there’s one thing I know about Dave, he was an asshole to the people he believed in the most. Especially when it came to you,” Charlie says, causing Ava to scoff slightly.

 

“I didn’t ask for it,” Ava says.

 

“No, and I never agreed with how hard he was on you. That’s what he did to each and every seal cadet that he trained—ragged on them to the point where they resented him. He never wasted time on people that he thought couldn’t do it. The people that resented him the most went to become some of the deadliest and best seals we’ve ever had,” Charlie says softly.

 

“I thought he hated me,” Ava says.

 

“He wasn’t good with sharing his feelings. He loved the hell out of you—he just had his own way of doing it. I’m sure he would be tickled shitless if he knew his little girl is the most sought-after and deadliest-ranking seal to ever be in the Navy. You should be proud of that,” Charlie says as Ava nods slowly.

 

“I am. It’s the only thing that I truly feel good at,” Ava says.

 

“You’re more than just a seal, Ava. Anyone with eyes can see that. You’re intelligent, brave, loyal to a fault, hardworking, and you’ve got heart of gold. Not to mention, your fearlessness is what drives everyone around you to be better,” Charlie says as Ava shakes her head.

 

“I don’t know how you can say that I’m fearless when I’m nothing but a coward,” Ava says softly.

 

“What do you mean?” Charlie asks.

 

“I just, never mind. Forget it,” Ava says before the man places an hand against the lieutenant’s shoulder.

 

“It’s something. You need to get it out or it’ll eat you alive,” Charlie says softly.

 

“My mom always told me this saying and I never really believed it until I met Sara,” Ava says softly.

 

“Which is?”

 

“Love is giving someone the power to completely destroy you and trusting them not to—she was right. I find myself waking up at night, holding her, just trying to cherish every moment I have before this mission changes everything,” Ava admits before a smile tugs at the admiral’s lips.

 

“You’re not a coward,” Charlie says.

 

“How am I not? I can’t even tell her how much power she has over me because I am fucking scared,” Ava admits.

 

“Being in love is the most amazing, yet,terrifying, experience in life that not everyone gets to experience. Enjoy every second you have with them, because you never know when it’s going to end,” Charlie says as he fiddles with his wedding band sadly.

 

“It will next week,” Ava says.

 

“If I had another chance to tell my wife how much power she has over me, even from her grave, I would take that opportunity in a heartbeat. You need to tell Sara. It’s going to hurt her even more if you don’t tell her. The truth of this operation is going to come out, and if something, god forbid, were to happen, she should know how you truly feel,” Charlie says softly. 

 

“I never should have let myself fall this hard,” Ava says softly, causing the man to shake his head. 

 

“I know you don’t mean that and I won’t let you make the same cowardly mistake that I made with my own wife. Your dad would kill me if I let that happen. He wasn’t good at his feelings, but I know he was working on trying to tell you,” Charlie says as he smiles softly at the lieutenant. Ava nods, gently rubbing her thumb over her dog tags before sighing softly.

 

“Do you really think that?” Ava asks.

 

“Yes. I do. He told me,” Charlie says.

 

“What?” Ava asks softly.

 

“The night your parents were killed, we were at a military dinner. Your dad bragged throughout the entire dinner how you were the only girl that competed in some boot camp challenge at school that morning. Your mom had to calm him down at one point because he was so excited that you beat every boy out there. He was so proud that you won, but he was even more proud when you went back to help those boys that pushed you down finish. He walked around with your mother all night, telling that story. He couldn’t wait to get home to tell you how proud he was of you,” Charlie says, causing Ava’s eyes to burn with tears with a small laugh at the thought of her dad’s excitement.

 

_I didn’t even know that my dad was there that day._

 

 _I wish I could have seen him getting that excited. He would always get so riled up at sports that my mom would have to literally throw water on him._

 

“Did my mom throw water on him?” Ava asks.

 

“Six ice cubes and a martini olive. Never phased him, but your mom wasn’t innocent. She knew exactly what to say to get him wound up,” Charlie says chuckling lightly.

 

“Yeah, she pretended to hate it but we knew she loved seeing him like that,” Ava says softly.

“Mallard, your parents died in my arms that night. Your father made me promise that I’d catch the son of a bitch that took him away from his little worm and little duck, and to be there to tell you how proud I am of you because he wouldn’t be able to. I’m a man of my word,” Charlie says softly. 

 

_You’re a good man, Charlie._

 

“Thank you. For talking to me. I really appreciate it,” Ava says.

 

“I’m here any time you need me. Alright, I’m done lecturing you. Get out of here, but I’m serious about the no yard thing,” Charlie says with a smile.

 

“Yes sir,” Ava says, nodding. As Ava goes to salute him, he rolls his eyes before waving his hand. As the lieutenant opens the door, the admiral stands, before placing a hand on her back.

 

“Mallard, one more thing. You are strong like your father and you love fiercely like your mother. They would be damn proud of the woman you’ve become. Damien took them away from you because he got bored one day. Don’t let that son of a bitch take anything else from you. I’ll see you tomorrow,” the admiral says softly.

 

Nodding her head slowly, Ava strides throw the hallway as the the admiral’s words replay in her mind. Hearing Charlie talk about his wife and her parents, makes the lieutenant realize how precious and short life can be, and she doesn’t want to waste another moment not telling Sara how much she means to her.

 

_If something happens, I would rather die knowing that I told Sara how much she means to me than not telling her at all._

 

_I need to tell her before I have a chance to change my mind._

 

**An hour later...**

 

After finishing running last minute errands for Ava’s party later this evening, the captain had an idea. She had been wanting to do something for a while, and she couldn’t wait for the lieutenant to see it. Sara had been playing with the idea of dyeing her hair for a while, but when she noticed the smirk on Ava’s face when she mentioned the idea, she knew that it would be a pleasant surprise for the lieutenant. The captain’s once blonde hair is now an amber-red, causing her radiant blue eyes to pop even more and she knew once Ava saw her tonight, her jaw would drop.

 

Oh, did the captain love seeing her girlfriend look at her like that. After dropping off the supplies at the her safe house, the team awed her new look, before Amaya and Gideon politely told her to get lost. The captain had been buzzing around, trying to keep her mind off the fact that her girlfriend was leaving soon and her team wanted their captain to try and relax. The team assure that they would take care of everything for tonight.Having time to herself, she made the decision to spend some time with Ethan. He was a little taken back, noticing her darker hair color, but that ended soon after the captain began loving on him. So now, Sara finds herself leaning against the railing of the back deck of Ava’s apartment, watching Ethan sprint around the small backyard. 

 

“Ethan, don’t you dare jump into that pool,” Sara says, causing the dog to tilt her head at her with a guilty expression.

 

She shakes her head before walking down the steps before he rushes toward her, happily wagging his tail. She rubs his sides playfully before he pounces slightly, his butt playfully arching in the air. The captain playfully lunges back at him, causing him to sprint around happily before bringing her a tennis ball. Bending over, she grabs the ball before he lightly jumps into her arms, causing her to fall into the grass as he licks her cheeks.

 

“Oh! You cheeky little thing! You tricked me!” Sara says, laughing as she turns her face away from his sloppy kisses.

 

Sara reaches for the ball, tossing it, causing him to sprint away. She laughs as she watches the dog tumble over his body, falling to the ground as he nips at the ball. Standing to her feet, she smiles before glancing at the back deck, noticing Ava leaning against the railing.The lieutenant gently runs a hand through her hair as she releases it from the bun, smiling as she notices the captain staring at her. The captain rarely gets to see Ava in her military fatigues due to the strict policies and her girlfriend insistence that beige and military green weren’t the prettiest of color schemes. 

 

_Ava can wear anything and make it look incredible._

 

“Ethan, I thought I taught you to never play with strangers,” Ava says as a wide smile crosses her lips.

 

“Hey! I thought you weren’t going to be finished until later tonight,” Sara says, causing the woman’s brow to arch.

 

“I can leave and come back later if you want?” Ava quips.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Sara says as she walks toward the deck. Ethan follows her toward the porch, rubbing his body against Ava’s long legs as the captain wraps her arms around Ava’s neck.

 

“We finished early and there’s a bad storm system coming in. So, my boss gave us the rest of the day off,” Ava says as her hands begin running through the captain’s red hair.

 

“So, do you like it?” Sara asks as she studies the lieutenant’s face. Her grey-blue eyes radiate with love and tenderness as she continues to play with Sara’s hair.

 

“You look incredible. God, your eyes pop even more now,” Ava says softly.

 

_Oh, that was the plan._

 

“I thought it would be a nice little surprise for you. You getting the rest of the day off is a nice surprise too. Looks like we both are getting nice little gifts today,” Sara says before planting a kiss against Ava’s lips.

 

“Speaking of which, there’s something I need to give you,” Ava says softly, causing the captain’s brow to arch.

 

_She looks like there is something wrong._

 

“Everything, okay?” Sara asks as Ava nods slightly.

 

“Come on, lets go inside,” Ava says, as she leads the couple into the apartment. The lieutenant leads the women into the living room, before sitting on the couch. Ethan curls up next to Ava as the lieutenant releases a shaky breath.

 

“Ava, you’re starting to freak me out,” Sara says before Ava shakes her head.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m just nervous,” Ava says before the captain grabs her hand.

 

“It’s just me,” Sara says and Ava chuckles lightly.

 

“That’s the thing,” Ava says and Sara raises her brows.

 

“What do you mean?” Sara asks.

 

“I was sitting in my briefing this morning and as my boss was going through everything, and out of nowhere, this thought just kind of hit me,” Ava says, her eyes gazing down as she lifts her hand to cup the dog tags resting around the captain’s neck.

 

“I don’t want you to wear these.”

 

“Oh,” Sara says, trying to mask her disappointment as Ava slides them off the captain’s neck. The lieutenant reaches into her shirt, before lifting her dog tags over her head. Grabbing the captain’s hands, she gently opens them, placing a set of dog tags into each hand.

 

“The set I slipped around your neck that morning after the military gala, those are the spares. They’re the set we wear for formal events, they are the clean and polished version that we want everyone to see, because they look prettier than the ones we carry in the field,” Ava says softly as Sara’s eyes gaze at both sets of tags in her hand.

 

_One set is perfectly polished._

 

_The other set is bent, chipped, rough, with a small duck sticker on the back that’s faded with a red tinge._

 

_It’s like both sides of her._

 

“Ava,” Sara says before the woman cuts her off.

 

“I’m being really vulnerable right now and if I stop, it’ll give my brain time to change its mind. I really need to get this out,” Ava says.

 

“Okay.”

 

“I’ve only ever shown people the clean, suit wearing, put-together exterior because I felt like once they saw the other part of me, they would run away. But with you, god, you came in and completely fucked with me,” Ava says softly.

 

“You brought that all on yourself. The way you wear a suit is insane. God, the thought of you in that navy pinstriped suit still gives me shivers,” Sara says softly, causing a smirk to tug at Ava’s lips.

 

“I can’t let you wear those tags because that’s not who I am. They don’t represent the heart you’ve come to love. So, that’s why I’m giving you my personal set,” Ava says, as Sara’s eyes fall onto the tags, her thumb slightly rubbing over the tag.

 

“Ava,” Sara says and Ava shakes her head as she notices Sara’s thumb rubbing along the small duck sticker of her tags.

 

_What’s going on in that head of yours?_

 

“You’re the only person that I’ve ever let get this close to see the scars and the darkness that haunts me. You don’t run away from that side of me, you run toward it. I never thought I would love someone like this. It terrifies me because have the power to completely destroy me, but I’m trusting you never will. Sara, I am givingyou my tags because they represent whole heart. So, that way, no matter what happens, you’ll always know where my heart belongs,” Ava says, her voice trembling.

 

_Oh, my love._

 

_I’ve heard stories of people in the military giving their tags to the people they love as a gesture and promise to always return to them._

 

_I know how hard that was for you to admit and I promise to always love and protect that amazing heart of yours._

 

_No matter what._

 

The captain feels tears fall down her cheeks as a smile plays at her lips before leaning forward, capturing Ava’s lips in a passionate kiss. The lieutenant cups Sara’s cheeks with her hands, lightly rubbing away her tears before Sara turns, planting a kiss onto Ava’s palm.

 

“Just when I think I can’t fall for you any harder, you manage to come in and blow me away. Every damn time,” Sara says softly.

 

“I couldn’t hold it in anymore,” Ava says shyly.

 

“My hair color change and sexy lingerie gift doesn’t even compare to this,” Sara says, causing Ava to shake her head.

 

“You are the gift. The rest is an added bonus,” Ava says with a small smile.

 

“Always the smooth talker,” Sara says before planting another kiss against the lieutenant’s lips.

 

“It’s not smooth talking if it’s the truth,” Ava says as the captain nods.

 

_ Oh, you and your quick whit. _

 

“Will you put them on me?” Sara asks, earning a small nod. Ava grabs both sets of tags from the captain’s hands before tossing the other pair onto the table. Lifting the battered tags, Ava drapes the tags around the captain’s neck.

 

“I love you, bellissimo,” Ava says sweetly.

 

“God, I love you. I hope you know that,” Sara says.

 

“I really do,” Ava says before capturing the captain’s lips in a passionate kiss.

 

Sara sighs into the kiss as Ava wraps her arm around the captain, pulling her closer against her body. The captain doesn’t feel close enough to the woman, she wraps her arms around Ava’s neck as Sara’s legs straddle the lieutenant’s lap. The women’s kissing is usually feverish, dominating and blinded with lust, but now, the couple’s kiss is gentle, slow, and full of love.

 

_I don’t think I’ve kissed someone like this before._

 

“A che ora dobbiamo essere pronti?” Ava mumbles against the captain’s lips as her hands gently run through Sara’s hair. The gentle touch causes Sara’s heart rate to increase, as her grip around Ava tightens.

 

“Baby, I know that I told you my Italian is getting better but I still can’t understand when you mumble,” Sara says playfully.

 

“Sorry, I just asked when we need to be ready, that’s all,” Ava says.

 

“Everyone will be there at seven,” Sara says softly. Ava lightly kisses her before gently rubbing her nose against the captain’s nose, causing the captain to smile at the sweet gesture.

 

“Posso fare l’amore con te?” Ava asks softly, staring into the captain’s eyes.

 

_She wants to make love to me._

 

_We’ve had incredible, passionate, and rough sex. Yes, we are in love, but we’ve always had the trust to be wild with each other in the bedroom._

 

_Making love is slow and passionate, the kind of sex that is supposed to bind you to someone and completely make them yours._

 

_We’ve came close several times, but then I just can’t help myself sometimes._

 

_Ava just gave me her tags, her own version of giving me her heart—ensuring me that I am completely hers._

 

_I’m ready._

 

“Make love to me, Ava,” Sara whispers against Ava’s lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. Let me know what you think.

“Something smells amazing,” Sara says, walking into the kitchen to find Ava cooking at the stove. The captain wraps her arms around Ava, planting a kiss between her shoulder blades before leaning into her back.

 

“You didn’t have to get up, bellissimo. It’s early,” Ava says sweetly. Sara’s eyes scan the suddenly clean kitchen causing her brows to arch.

 

“You’re worth it. Did you picked up the kitchen?” Sara asks.

 

“Sorry, it’s out of habit. Last night was really fun,” Ava says softly.

 

“Mmhmm. I’m glad you had a good time. You didn’t have to cook for everyone,” Sara says.

 

“Originally it was to thank everyone but after how many empty liquor and beer bottles that I picked up, it turned into a necessity,” Ava says smiling as she feels Sara nod against her back.

 

“You’re incredible,” Sara mumbles. Ava flips some French toast onto a plate before adding a new piece to the skillet.

 

The lieutenant quickly attends to the bacon and eggs that are sizzling in the other skillets before turning to face the captain. Ava gently runs a hand through the captain’s hair as the sleepy captain nuzzles her face into Ava’s chest. The lieutenant gently plants a kiss onto the captain’s forehead before reaching for a cup of coffee.

 

“I made you coffee,” Ava says before feeling a soft kiss against her chest.

 

“You’re a goddess, I swear,” Sara says as she reaches for the coffee mug. Ava pulls the mug back playfully as a smile tugs against her lips.

 

“Okay, I take it back.”

 

“Where’s my good morning kiss?” Ava asks before Sara smiles widely. Standing on her tiptoes, she captures Ava’s lips in a tender kiss. Ava’s body relaxes into the captain’s body before a soft hum escapes her throat.

 

“Good morning, my love,” Sara whispers against Ava’s lips before grabbing the coffee mug and taking a sip.

 

“Hmm, good morning. No coffee. More kisses,” Ava says before grabbing the mug away from the captain as she plants several kisses against the captain’s lips. Sara smiles at the lieutenant as she captures her lips in tender kiss.

 

“You two are adorable,” Laurel grumbles as she walks into the kitchen before sitting at the island. Ava turns back toward the stove, resuming her cooking as she pours another cup of coffee, gently bumping the captain’s hip.

 

“You look like shit,” Sara says, setting down a coffee mug in front of her sister.

 

“I hate tequila. Who’s idea was it again to take shots last night?” Laurel asks, rubbing her temples.

 

“Yours,” Ava says softly, only causing a grunt to escape Laurel’s throat.

 

“You did it to yourself. I told you doing shot-for-shot would bite you in the ass,” Sara says as she sips her coffee.

 

“I’m just glad I don’t have to be in court until this afternoon. Thanks again for letting us crash here. Where’s everyone else?” Laurel asks before sipping her coffee.

 

“Probably sleeping off their hangovers,” Sara says softly. Ava finishes the last of the cooking before sliding a plate of French toast in front of Laurel before handing her two little white pills and a small bottle of pedialyte.

 

“Magic hangover cure,” Ava says with a small smirk.

 

“Oh my god. You’re amazing. If you don’t keep her, I will,” Laurel says as she looks at Sara.

 

“No way, I’m never letting this one go. Yours is passed out on the couch with a penis drawing on his forehead,” Sara says with a smirk.

 

“You didn’t,” Laurel says as the captain shrugs her shoulder.

 

“Look for yourself,” Sara says as Laurel glances over at her husband.

 

“Sara. He has a meeting with Dad this afternoon and I swear if he has that on his face tonight during the art show,” Laurel says, glaring at her sister.

 

“It wasn’t me. Gideon beat me to it actually,” Sara says with a small laugh.

 

“I don’t believe you,” Laurel says.

 

“I caught her when I came to get a glass of water last night. Remind me to never piss Gideon off,” Ava says as she rests her chin against Sara’s shoulder.

 

“Ugh. I’m too hungover for this,” Laurel says before taking a bite of her French toast. The captain laughs before hearing Ava grunt softly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sara asks softly.

 

“I’ve got to go to work and I don’t wanna,” Ava says.

 

“You can stay here and take care my grumpy sister while I go to work for you,” Sara says before Ava arches her brows.

 

“You’d rather do a five mile ocean swim and cold shower rounds?” Ava asks.

 

“I’ll take the grumpy sister,” Sara says.

 

“I can hear you,” Laurel says as Sara rolls her eyes.

 

“I’ll see you tonight. I love you,” Ava says sweetly before planting a soft kiss onto the captain’s lips.

 

“I love you,” Sara says before planting another kiss onto Ava’s lips. Ava begins to walk out of the kitchen, gently rubbing Laurel’s back on her way by.

 

“I hope you feel better,” Ava says.

 

“Thank you for breakfast. I owe you,” Laurel says before Ava disappears down the hall. The sound of the door opening and closing causes Sara to sigh softly before taking a seat next to her sister.

 

“It’s nice to see you this happy.”

 

“She’s amazing. I’m not ready for her to leave,” Sara says softly. Laurel leans her head against Sara’s shoulder, causing the captain to wrap her arms around the older sibling.

 

“I love you,” Laurel says softly, causing Sara to smirk before planting a light kiss against her sister’s forehead.

 

“Love you too,” Sara says softly.

 

A small silence falls amongst the sisters as a rumble of thunder echoes throughout the safe house as flickers of lightning reflect through the windows. The captain’s grip around her sister slightly tightens before another boom of thunder echoes throughout the house. Laurel internally laughs, because the universe has a funny sense of humor.

 

_Of course there would be a storm on the same day of my shit storm plan._

 

**Later that day...**

 

The Sharpe siblings walk somberly toward the parking lot after a long day of preparing for their weapons operation with the constant reminder of tonight’s operation weighing heavily on their minds. Glancing down at her watch, Ava sighs as she realizes there’s only an hour hour until the bomb is scheduled to go off, one hour until everything changes.The siblings straddle their motorcycles as they start the engines, Ava’s brows knit as she feels her phone vibrate. Retrieving the device, glances over at her brother before placing a light hand on his chest as she rapidly answers the call. 

 

“Ava,” Laurel says, her voice quivering. Ava’s heart stops at the tone in the woman’s voice—the tone only used when you’re staring right into the eyes of death.

 

“Laurel? What’s wrong?” Ava asks.

 

“Th-there’s another bomb,” Laurel says and Ava feels as if her heart stops.

 

“What do you,” Ava says but is quickly cut off.

 

“Carly and I were getting nervous and we wanted a drink. I went to get some out of her office and I heard a click. Ava, I’m standing on the fucking switch. I’m scared,” Laurel says, her voice breaking.

 

_Oh my god._

 

“C'è un'altra bomba, (there’s another bomb),” Ava mumbles underneath her breath, causing Cooper’s eyes to widen.

 

“Listen to me, I need you to stand perfectly still and tell me exactly what you’re seeing. Can you see any wires or a timer?” Ava asks softly.

 

“U-uh, I’m standing on a silver wire that leads to something that looks like a peg that’s connected to the bomb. I can see like three sets of wires: green, blue and red. I don’t think there’s a timer,” Laurel says as she chokes back a sob.

 

“You’re doing great. Listen to me, I am not going to let anything happen to you. I’ll be there in three minutes,” Ava says before the line goes dead.

 

“Cosa abbiamo, (what do we got)?” Cooper asks.

 

“Lei è sul detonatore, (she’s on the detonator),” Ava says, revving the engine of her motorcycle.

 

Cooper’s eyes widen before nodding his head at his sister. Within seconds, the siblings are weaving their motorcycles through backstreets and alleys at high speeds, racing toward the art gallery. The screeching of tires echo down the alley as the siblings skid their motorcycles to a stop. Carly opens the back door as the siblings quickly park the biles as they rush toward the door. Cooper wraps his arms around his wife as Ava rushes into the gallery.

 

_I’m here, Laurel._

 

Ava rushes down the hall with Cooper and Carly following closely behind her as they approach the office. Laurel is standing in the middle of the doorway of the office with tears streaming down her face, her body lightly trembling. Ava raises her hand slightly, signaling for Cooper and Carly to stay back.

 

“Laurel, it’s me. I’m coming in,” Ava says.

 

“Ducky, be careful!” Cooper warns.

 

The lieutenant slowly approaches Laurel, her back facing the lieutenant as she slowly glances around the door. Ava knows this isn’t smart, but she slowly approaches the door, stepping over the trip wire as she enters the office. Glancing around the room, Ava notices the fear flash in the Laurel’s eyes as Ava stands in front of her. The blonde sniffles lightly as her body begins to tremble. The lieutenant slowly takes Laurel’s hand into her own, interlocking their fingers before staring into the woman’s eyes.

 

“You shouldn’t be in here,” Laurel says as her lip trembles.

 

“I’m right here, I’m not leaving you,” Ava says softly, causing Laurel to nod her head slightly.

 

“Ducky, what’s the set up?” Cooper asks.

 

“Trip wire between two poles that are amped to the box. It’s loaded with C4 and wires are a no-go,” Ava rattles as the military part of her brain takes over.

 

“Think we can stall the poles long enough to get out of here?” Cooper asks.

 

“What you mean stall the poles?” Laurel asks.

 

“These bomb set ups are an old standard setup. The poles can be sprayed with shaving cream and that shortens or freezes the signal to the bomb temporarily. Which allows us time to run away,” Ava says softly before glancing over her shoulder.

 

_Laurel just doesn’t need to know that it doesn’t always work but it’s the best shot we have right now._

 

“That’s a neat little trick,” Laurel says softly.

 

“Got any shaving cream on you, Coop?” Ava asks.

 

“I have some in my bike bag. I’ll grab it,” Cooper says.

 

“Carly, start getting as many people out of the building as you can. Cooper, when you go out back, can you have the bikes ready to go? We’re gonna need to haul ass to avoid the kick from the blast,” Ava orders.

 

“On it,” Cooper says as he and Carly disappear down the hall.

 

“Am I going to die?” Laurel asks softly.

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Ava says.

 

“Who the hell could have done this?” Laurel asks as Ava shakes her head slightly.

 

_Someone that knew about tonight._

 

_Someone betrayed us._

 

“I don’t know but as soon as we get out of here, we’re going to find out,” Ava says softly as Laurel slowly nods her head.

 

The sound of rapid footsteps echo down the hall, as Cooper rushes toward the office. He slows his steps as he gently hands the can of shaving cream to the lieutenant.

 

“Ducky. Qualcuno ha manomesso l’altra bomba (someone tampered with the other bomb),” Cooper says, causing Ava’s heart rate to spike.

 

“Quanta tempo abbiamo, (how much time do we have)?” Ava asks.

 

“Due minuti (two minutes),” Cooper says softly.

 

“I don’t like it when you guys speak in Italian. It means you’re hiding something,” Laurel says shakily.

 

“Someone tampered with the other bomb. We don’t have much time,” Ava says softly.

 

“Oh my god,” Laurel says as her voice cracks.

 

“Cooper, get Carly out of here and we’ll be right behind you,” Ava orders in a clam tone.

 

“Ducky, I won’t leave you here,” Cooper says softly.

 

“Go!” Ava snaps, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. Cooper nods slightly before disappearing down the hall as Ava slowly shakes the can of shaving cream. Bending down slowly, she glances up at Laurel, lightly squeezing her hand.

 

“What if this doesn’t work? Sara can’t lose us both Ava,” Laurel says as tears continue to fall down her cheeks.

 

“Laurel, look at me. I’m not going to let that happen. I need you to do everything exactly as I say, okay. Can you do that for me?” Ava asks.

 

“Yes,” Laurel says with a small nod.

 

“I’m going to spray the first pole and you’re going to feel a small little pop. I need you to stay perfectly still until I finish spraying the second pole. Okay?” Ava asks, earning a small nod.

 

Ava leans toward the first pole of the bomb, inspecting it before spraying the shaving cream onto the sensor. Laurel’s grip around the lieutenant’s hand tightens as a small sob escapes the back of the woman’s throat.

 

“You’re doing great, Laurel. One more,” Ava says before looking up at the woman. Laurel nods her head as Ava moves toward the second pole before beginning to spray it with shaving cream.

 

“I finally understand what Sara meant when she told me about you having the perfect balance of strength and softness. I’m standing on a bomb right now and you somehow are making me feel safe,” Laurel says, causing Ava to nod slightly as she inspects the bomb.

 

_Now or never._

 

Ava gently sets the empty can of shaving cream into the floor before standing to her feet.

 

“Laurel, I am going to slowly lift your foot off of the ground. When it’s off the wire, I need you to sprint down that hallway, out the back door and don’t look back,” Ava says, causing Laurel to shake her head.

 

“I’ll be right behind you. I promise.”

 

Ava squeezes Laurel’s hand one last time before her hands move to the shaking woman’s leg. The lieutenant slowly lifts Laurel’s leg, being as delicate as she can as the wire slowly springs up. Ava hears a faint click and sizzle from the shaving cream.

 

_Oh shit. It’s gonna be close._

 

Ava gently removes Laurel’s foot from the trip wire before looking at the woman. She silently nods her head at Laurel before lightly pushing her away from the door safely. Laurel sprints down the hallway as the popping and sizzling from the bomb echoes through the lieutenant’s ears.

 

_Oh fuck._

 

Ava jumps over the trip wire without a second thought as she sprints down the hall. A loud series of pops and clicks echo down the hall as Ava catches up to Laurel. Eying the opened back door, the women sprint toward the alley as a large pop occurs from behind them. Laurel and Ava rush into the alley, the sizzling of the bomb squeals as it begins to explode.

 

The lieutenant slams the door before rushing behind Laurel, wrapping an arm around her waist before diving behind a large metal dumpster as a deafening blast echoes throughout the alley. Ava moves to shield Laurel’s body from the blast as concrete and metal debris falls around them. Laurel screams in pain as a large piece of concrete ricochets off the dumpster, hitting her shoulder.

 

As the dust settles, Cooper and Carly rush toward the pair, quickly helping them to their feet, their voices are deadened by the ringing noise in their ears. Ava shakes her head slightly, before scanning Laurel’s body. Laurel’s left shoulder slightly hangs lower than her right, but other than the dust covering her body, she appears to be fine.

 

“You okay?” Ava asks as she assesses Laurel’s shoulder.

 

_Oh, definitely dislocated._

 

“My shoulder is killing me but I’m fine. Let’s get the hell out of here,” Laurel says softly.

 

“We can’t go to the safe house. Someone turned on us and I don’t want to take you there,” Ava says.

 

“My parents have a cabin on the outskirts of town,” Carly says softly.

 

“It’s in the middle of nowhere and no one else knows about it’s location,” Cooper says.

 

“Cooper, lead the way. We’ll be right behind you,” Ava says before turning to Laurel.

 

“You’re going to hate me,” Ava says and before Laurel can respond, Ava snaps the woman’s shoulder back into place. The blonde’s eyes widen before smacking Ava’s chest a few times.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Laurel says in pain as Ava removes her belt, placing it over Laurel’s torso. Fastening it loosely, Ava places Laurel’s arm against her body, tightening the belt lightly to stabilize her shoulder.

 

“Sorry. Hurts less when you don’t expect it. This should keep your arm stable until we get to somewhere safe,” Ava says.

 

“Lets go,” Cooper says.

 

The pairs rush toward the motorcycles, quickly gearing up before revving the engines. The siblings speed away from the gallery as the sounds of sirens echo throughout the city’s streets. Ava’s body trembles with anger as they rush away from the city.

 

Someone betrayed them, and when she found out who, she was going to make them pay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Ice little update to get you started off this week. Can’t wait to see what you guys think!!!!

Walking into the dark cabin, the Sharpe siblings quickly lock the door behind them as they usher Laurel and Carly into the living room. Cooper flips a few switches, dimly lighting the room before pulling his wife into his arms. Ava slowly begins to pace as she runs a hand through her hair, hissing slightly before glancing at her fingers, noticing they’re covered with blood.

 

_I’m going to have a massive headache later._

 

Shaking her head slightly, she sits next to Laurel before feeling a hand against her arm. A small silence falls over the room before Ava feels her phone begin to buzz. Pulling out her phone, she slides her thumb across the screen to answer the call.

 

“What the hell happened?” Nora asks softly.

 

“Someone went in and planted another bomb. Laurel was standing on the trip wire and when I was dealing with that, Cooper told me someone had adjusted the timer on the one we set,” Ava says softly.

 

“Oh my god. Is everyone okay?” Nora asks.

 

“Carly’s in shock and Laurel has a dislocated shoulder. But we’re alive,” Ava says.

 

“Sara just found out,” Nora says softly as the lieutenant sighs softly.

 

“Keep an eye on her for me. I have to meet with Damien and then I’ll be there,” Ava says softly.

 

“Ava, if someone tampered with the bomb, do you really think going to see him is a good idea?” Nora asks.

 

“He’ll think it’s more suspicious if I don’t show up,” Ava deadpans.

 

“You’re right. Where are you?” Nora asks.

 

“A cabin outside of town. I’ll have Cooper send you the location,” Ava says softly.

 

“Be careful,” Nora says.

 

“I’ll see you later,” Ava says before ending the call.

 

“That was Nora. Sara just found out.”

 

“You’re going to see him?” Laurel asks.

 

“He wanted to make sure the job got finished. If I don’t show up, he will ask questions,” Ava says.

 

“Ava,” Laurel says.

 

“I don’t have a choice,” Ava says.

 

“Ducky, don’t be an idiot,” Cooper says before Ava shakes her head.

 

“I’m already an idiot for agreeing to do this ridiculous plan. I’m going to meet with him tonight,” Ava snaps before standing to her feet as her phone buzzes.

 

_**Meet me at the warehouse. We have details to discuss about tomorrow and a celebratory drink is in order. —Damien** _

 

“Damien texted me. I have to go,” Ava says softly.

 

The lieutenant storms out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her. Ava glances up toward the sky as lightning cracks across the dark clouds, as a booming thunder rumbles above her as rain pours down onto her suit. Ava is thankful that the rain is washing away the dust from the bombing. Sliding the helmet over her head, the lieutenant starts the engine before speeding toward the city.

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

Pain. Emptiness. Sadness.

 

The captain sobs into her father’s chest. Her body shakes as she clings onto his shoulders, her cries loud and painful. Sara’s been crying for almost two hours, and her body showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Her father holds her closely, whispering soft soft words as he rubs her back.

 

“Daddy, no. She’s not gone. She can’t be gone,” Sara sobs.

 

“They found her wedding rings. Oliver confirmed it was her,” Quentin says softly.

 

“D-did her friend make it?” Sara asks.

 

“No, baby. She didn’t,” Quentin says.

 

“I had a bad feeling about it. I told her not to go. I should have been there with her,” Sara says.

 

“Baby, this is no one’s fault except for Damien,” Quentin says.

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Sara says, her voice thick with anger and hate.

 

“Captain,” Gideon says softly.

 

“What?” Sara asks.

 

“Ava’s on the phone,” Gideon says softly. Sara nods her head shakily as Gideon hands her the phone.

 

“Ava?” Sara says, her voice breaking.

 

“Oh, bellissimo. We just heard the news. I’m so sorry,” Ava says softly.

 

“C-can you come here?” Sara whimpers.

 

“I’ll be there as soon as they let me leave,” Ava says softly. A sob escapes the back of Sara’s throat, only causing a shaky sigh to be heard from Ava’s end of the phone.

 

“I just want you here,” Sara says.

 

“I know, bellissimo. I know. I’m breaking almost every rule right now to talk to you. I’ll be there to hold you soon,” Ava says softly.

 

“I brought Ethan with me. When my dad called, Ethan saw me get upset,” Sara says.

 

“He can love on you until I can get there. Shit,” Ava says softly.

 

“I’ve got to go. I love you.”

 

“I love you. Be safe. Please, I can’t lose you too,” Sara says as her tears continue to flow down her cheeks.

 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. I love you,” Ava says before the line goes dead.

 

Sara leans into her father’s embrace as Ethan rests his head on the captain’s lap. Sara gently rubs the dog’s head as her sobs resurface, causing her breath to quicken and her shoulders to quake. Quentin’s hold around the captain tightens as he gently rubs her back before handing her a drink.

 

“Sip on this. It’ll help you calm down,” Quentin says softly as the captain takes a small sip of the liquid.

 

Sara continues to cry into her father’s chest, her efforts becoming more and more exhausting. Quentin gently rocks her back and forth, attempting to soothe her as she closes her eyes, softly sobbing. The captain focuses on the gently swaying as her sobs slowly start to fade. Her body begins to feel heavy and before the captain realizes it, she’s fallen fast asleep.

 

**Hours later...**

 

The captain’s eyes slowly begin to flutter open, as a throbbing pain pulses through her temples. She slowly scans her surroundings, realizing she must have fallen asleep on the couch. Slowly sitting up, Ethan groans softly as he stretches his furry body, before gently licking the captain’s cheek.

 

_I can’t believe last night was real._

 

The captain’s brows knit in confusion before glancing around for her phone. Reaching for the device, her eyes widen at the blank screen, as s sense of hurt rushes through her chest—no calls, no texts, no Ava.

 

_She told me, she would be here._

 

Standing from the couch, Sara walks into the kitchen, finding Nora and Zari sipping on a cup of coffee. The women offer her small nods before Sara glances around the room.

 

“Cap, you look confused,” Zari says.

 

“Did Ava come here last night?” Sara asks as the women exchange a glance.

 

“No, was she supposed to?” Zari asks, earning a rapid nod from the captain. 

 

“She called and told me she was coming over as soon as she could leave base last night. If something happened to her,” Sara says as she begins to panic. Nora sets her coffee mug on the counter before walking over and resting a hand on the captain’s shoulder.

 

“Sara, breathe. Didn’t she tell you she was getting deployed today?” Nora asks.

 

“Yeah, but she told me she would be here,” Sara says, her voice small.

 

“You know how the military works. They probably kept her there and deployed her squad earlier than expected, especially with this crazy storm that’s been going on. You know she would be here if she could,” Nora says softly.

 

“But she didn’t call,” Sara says as a tear falls down her cheek.

 

“Okay, okay. Do you want me to try to get ahold of someone to see where she’s at?” Nora asks.

 

“Her brother, Cooper. He’s works on the strategic side of their operations,” Sara says softly.

 

“Okay. Zari and I will get ahold of his contact information and try to figure out where she is,” Nora says before wrapping her arms around the captain. Sara leans into the woman’s embrace, lightly sobbing as Nora nods silently to Zari.

 

“I can’t lose anyone else,” Sara says weakly.

 

“I know. We’ll figure out what’s going on and I’ll let you know as soon as we find out, okay?” Nora asks as the captain nods.

 

“Thanks, Nora. I’ll be in my room. Come on, Ethan,” Sara says softly before disappearing down the hall, the golden retriever following closely behind.

 

Nora glances over at Zari, the hacker slowly motions for Nora to follow her into the work room. The women quickly enter the room, Nora slowly begins to pace around the room as Zari closes the door.

 

“Do we have any idea who turned against us?” Zari asks.

 

“Not a fucking clue. Ava reported one of her squad members in for raping innocent civilians during operations. He didn’t take it well,” Nora says.

 

“Fucking hell. Think he’s our guy?” Zari asks.

 

“I don’t know. It could be anyone at this point,” Nora says softly, shaking her head in frustration.

 

”I’ll take a look and see what I can find,” Zari says. 

 

“I need you to track Ava’s phone, and check every fucking camera system you can find, including this,” Nora says before handing the woman a piece of paper.

 

“What’s this?” Zari asks.

 

“It’s a long shot, but before one of my contacts was killed, he gave me this. He said it was the only thing he could get on my father’s surveillance system,” Nora says softly.

 

“I’ll see what I can do. Do you think he has her?” Zari asks.

 

“She was going to meet up with him after the bombing. Then she suddenly doesn’t show up? It’s unlike Ava to do that. I just hope that she was deployed early,” Nora says softly. 

 

“I’ll find her. Just give me a little time,” Zari says.

 

Zari slides in front of her computer, rapidly typing while Nora reaches into her pocket to retrieve her phone. Quickly finding Cooper’s contact information, she clicks on it before putting the phone up to her ear.

 

Nora closes her eyes in a silent prayer, hoping Cooper will answer his damn phone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s another chapter. So, this is from Ava’s side of things and then next chapter will flow into the present setting. Just wanted to let you know! Can’t wait to see what you think!!!!

Ava’s motorcycle slides around the corner with ease as she turns into the abandoned alley. As the garage door opens, the lieutenant slowly pulls in and parks the motorcycle as the garage closes behind her. Cutting the engine, Ava hops off the bike, sliding off her helmet as she walks into the safe house. Glancing into the conference room, she notices Damien and several other of his high ranking men popping bottles of champagne. Walking into the conference room, she runs a hand through her wet hair before Damien looks at her with a devilish smile.

 

“Ah, the woman of the hour. You really should invest in a car,” Damien says slyly as he nods to a folded towel on the corner conference table.

 

“I’m too much of an adrenaline junkie for a car. Thanks for the towel,” Ava says as she lightly pats it along her all black suit. Damien hands her a champagne fluke before lifting his glass.

 

“Boys, the bitch is dead and we are free to roam around as we please! Here’s to a job well done. We couldn’t have done it without you, Ava,” Damien says, causing the men to cheer as everyone cheers their glasses. Ava nods with a small smirk before sipping the champagne.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Ava says softly.

 

“I have something we need to talk about,” Damien says as the lieutenant nods.

 

“Let me guess, something about the storm putting a damper on our weapons exchange?” Ava asks as the man nods.

 

“There seems to be a small break in the storm system within the hour. Think you can move the operation up to tonight?” Damien asks.

 

“Consider it done,” Ava says with a nod.

 

“Excellent, because I’ve already contacted your brother and got him up to speed. Your teams are ready. All that’s left is for you to take out those bastards on the ship,” Damien says proudly.

 

“You got it,” Ava says as she sips the champagne.

 

“Get the weapons deal done and then go play the part of the supportive girlfriend. Sara’s grieving period will leave her vulnerable and then we can plan a way to finish her off,” Damien orders.

 

“Yes sir,” Ava says.

 

“I love your enthusiasm. Remind me to give you a bonus when this is all said and done,” Damien says, causing Ava to smirk.

 

“Will do, sir.”

 

“Alright, go ahead and get over to the ship. If the wire transfer hits their bank account before the job is finished, it’ll be a pain to get it back and my accountant may kill me,” Damien says, causing Ava to chuckle lightly.

 

“Kill you?” Ava asks.

 

“Withholding sex is almost as bad as murder,” Damien jokes, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

 

“Ah, okay. I’ll be on my way out. Thanks for the drink. Mind if I take the towel?” Ava asks, gulping the rest of the champagne before setting the fluke on the table.

 

“Not at all. Need you to look presentable for the meet,” Damien says with a nod.

 

“Damn, I was going for the threatening, wet T-shirt contest winner look,” Ava quips causing the room to erupt with laughter.

 

“We’ll be in touch.”

 

Damien nods his head with a smile as Ava exits the conference room. She lightly continues to dry herself off as she walks into the garage. Sliding her helmet onto her head, she wipes off her bike before draping the towel over the seat. Starting the engine, Ava drives out of the garage before speeding down the alley.

 

With a series of quick turns, Ava speeds toward the harbor. A surge of guilt surges through the lieutenant, knowing she should be with Sara right now, but she has to make sure her cover isn’t blown. Increasing the speed, Ava weaves through traffic before turning into the harbor. The lieutenant decreases her speed before parking toward the vacant area of the harbor. Cutting the engine, she glances at her watch before reaching into her pocket, retrieving her phone.

 

_I need to at least call her._

 

Clicking onto Sara’s contact, she slides off her helmet as she lifts the phone to her ear. Several rings later, she hears a shuffling sound through the phone before someone answers.

 

“Hello?” Gideon asks.

 

“Hey, it’s Ava. I just found out about Laurel. I snuck out of a meeting to check on Sara,” Ava says softly.

 

_You’re a goddamn liar._

 

“Oh, Ava. She’ll be glad to hear from you. Her father is here. Just a second,” Gideon says softly.

 

“Ava’s on the phone,” Gideon says softly as there is a slight shuffling over the phone.

 

“Ava?” Sara says, her voice breaking.

 

“Oh, bellissimo. We just heard the news. I’m so sorry,” Ava says softly.

 

_You did this._

 

_She sounds so broken._

 

“C-can you come here?” Sara whimpers.

 

“I’ll be there as soon as they let me leave,” Ava says softly. A sob escapes the back of Sara’s throat. Ava lets out a shaky sigh as she wipes her eyes before Sara sniffles.

 

“I just want you here,” Sara says.

 

_You don’t know how badly I want to be with you right now._

 

“I know, bellissimo. I know. I’m breaking almost every rule right now to talk to you. I’ll be there to hold you soon,” Ava says softly.

 

_Another lie._

 

_ You’re going to hell one day.  _

 

“I brought Ethan with me. When my dad called, Ethan saw me get upset,” Sara says.

 

“He can love on you until I can get there. Shit,” Ava says softly as she notices her team approaching her at the harbor.

 

“I’ve got to go. I love you.”

 

“I love you. Be safe. Please, I can’t lose you too,” Sara says as her tears continue to flow down her cheeks.

 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. I love you,” Ava says before ending the call. Sliding her phone into the pocket of her suit pants, she hops off the motorcycle before walking to meet her team and the admiral.

 

“Cooper called and told us Damien pushed up the op. You okay?” Admiral Johnson asks.

 

“I’m good. Let’s get this over with before the storm kicks back up,” Ava says as the team nods.

 

“You heard her. We’ll be behind you on the dingy,” the admiral says.

 

Ava nods her head as the squad walks toward the docks. The squad loads into the dingy as Ava hops onto a jet ski. Glancing over her shoulder, she nods before turning on the engine and driving out of the harbor.

 

_Let’s do this._

 

The waves thrash against the jet ski as Ava skillfully weaves through the rocky ocean as she disappears into the darkness. Glancing down at her watch, she scans the radar, noticing the vessel is about two kilometers away. Pushing the speed, she drives toward the vessel before grabbing a flashlight.

 

She flashes three short signals, notifying the men of her arrival before receiving three flashes in return. She slowly approaches the vessel before parking next to the floating dock. Hopping onto the dock, she toes the jet ski to the boat before glancing up at Damien’s men with wide smiles.

 

“Ready to see the merchandise?” a broad shoulder man asks.

 

“Yes sir. Lead the way,” Ava says softly.

 

Following the man onto the ship, he leads her through the ship before stopping at two massive crates. The man orders for three men to open the crate, unveiling the massive weapons. Ava nods her head, pretending to be impressed before turning to the men.

 

“You got them all?” Ava asks.

 

“All twenty Damien requested,” the man says.

 

“Perfect. You’re transfer is on the way. We’ll take them to shore,” Ava says before the man knits his brows.

 

“That wasn’t the agreement,” the man defends before the sound of gunfire can be heard from the bridge.

 

“Plans change,” Ava says before whipping two handguns from her suit, quickly firing four shots into each man’s skull.

 

They fall to the ground dead before Ava continues to move throughout the ship, shooting with precision. The lieutenant meets up with her squad, quickly killing the rest of the terrorist group before the admiral nods his head happily.

 

“Seals, back to the dingy. I’ll drive this into the harbor and get ready for phase two,” the admiral orders before glancing at the lieutenant.

 

“All weapons accounted for, sir,” Ava says.

 

“Good. Let’s move. Mallard, be my eyes as we dock,” the admiral orders.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

The seals nod before disappearing down toward the dingy, leaving the admiral and the lieutenant on board. The admiral makes his way to the control room, leaving Ava on the bridge. The vessel’s engines rumble to life, slowly increasing speed as they follow behind the squad’s dingy.

 

The journey back to the harbor is quick, having the wind to their back only helps guide the vessel toward the harbor. Ava slowly raises her hand, slowly directing the admiral toward the dock before motioning him to kill the engines as she tosses lead ropes to her squad members.

 

They tie the vessel to the dock before moving onto the ship. Ava disappears below deck, before feeling an arm grab her elbow and a gun pressing into her temple. Ava’s eyes widen slightly before hearing a familiar chuckle echo through her ears.

 

_Oh my god._

 

“It was you,” Ava asks softly.

 

“Sorry, Mallard. The black market pays more for weapons than the Navy. Laurel somehow got ahold of my voice on an audio call, so I had to make sure she died before you or your brother could get there or hear that tape,” Admiral Johnson says smugly.

 

_That’s why the old bomb setup looked so familiar._

 

_Wait a minute._

 

“You’ve been working with him this entire time. You said, you hated him for what he did to my parents,” Ava says softly as the man hums in response.

 

“All part of the plan, my dear. Your father found out about my weapons deal with Damien. He was means to an end. Damien left them alive for me to finish them. It’s a shame, I really cared for them. They fought to the very end. Your mother left a scar on my chest from that night,” Charlie says softly.

 

_They killed my parents._

 

_Together._

 

_It wasn’t some random hit._

 

_Charlie set them up and finished them off._

 

_I will fucking kill him if it’s the last thing I do._

 

“So, you got what you wanted. Laurel’s dead. What do you want with me?” Ava asks.

 

“You are going to make sure those weapons get into Cooper’s trucks before we go to see our good friend, Damien. We can’t have you telling Sara that her sister called and told you about another bomb being planted. She’ll put it together that it was someone you work with because she’s as persistent and clever as her sister. Well, was,” Charlie says coldly.

 

_He doesn’t know Laurel is alive._

 

_I’ve got to tell Cooper._

 

“Your darling brother is walking right into a trap. After they unload the weapons, Damien’s men will bring him to the basement.”

 

“You’re a sick son of a bitch,” Ava says harshly.

 

“Ah, ah. Save all that energy for the basement. You’re going to need it for what I have planned for you. Once Sara’s team gets ahold of the surveillance, she’ll think you and Nora killed her sister. We won’t have to worry about her coming for you. She’ll be too worried about killing Nora. Leaving us to go on with business as usual,” Charlie says before gently pushing the lieutenant.

 

“You won’t get away with this,” Ava says sternly.

 

“We already have. Oh, and one more thing. If you try anything, I have a sniper on Sara. With a call, I can have her killed.”

 

_Fuck._

 

Ava nods slowly before walking further into the ship as she watches her squad transfer the weapons. Riley and Mitch smile at her and she nods small as she continues to watch the men. Ava follows the squad out onto the dock as she watches them and her brother load the cases into a large truck.Mitch walks toward the lieutenant before gently patting her shoulder. She nods slightly before a small laugh escapes his throat. 

 

“I wish every mission was like this. In and out, no mess,” Mitch says.

 

_You have no idea._

 

“Me too,” Ava says softly, feeling the admiral’s eyes on her.

 

“We’re almost done. I need to go make sure they’ve got them all,” Mitch says before Ava pats his shoulder.

 

“Hey, do me a favor?” Ava asks.

 

“What’s up, Lieutenant?” Mitch asks.

 

“Tell Cooper, not to drive that thing like he did his J-Truck back in high school. He’s the reason why you don’t see many woodchucks where we’re from,” Ava quips, causing Mitch to laugh loudly.

 

“Is that why he breaks for everything that crosses the street?” Mitch asks, causing Ava to nod.

 

“Sure is. Scarred him for life. He said, he felt like he was betraying nature or something,” Ava says with a smirk, causing Mitch to laugh harder.

 

“Oh, Coop. Always the gentle giant. I’ll tell him and give him hell for it. You coming?” Mitch asks.

 

“Admiral Johnson and I have to do a sweep and body count for the reports. You know how it goes,” Ava says, causing the man to nod.

 

“Alright, Lieutenant. We’ll see you back at base camp,” Mitch says before leaving the lieutenant on the dock.

 

Ava swallows a large lump in her throat as she watches Mitch interact with the team as the admiral pushes a gun into her back. Closing her eyes softly, she prays Cooper understands the message as Charlie tightly grips her shoulder.

 

_God, help me._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you’re still enjoying the story! Here’s the next chapter! Can’t wait to see what you think!

Cooper finishes loading the truck as Riley closes the door. Mitch strides up to the man, laughing lightly as he playfully smacks his shoulder.

 

“Where’s Ducky?” Cooper asks.

 

“Her and the admiral have to do sweeps. They’ll meet us back at base camp. She told me to tell you something though,” Mitch says with a little laugh.

 

“What’s that?” Cooper asks.

 

“For you not to drive the truck like you did back in high school in your J-truck. Something about you hitting every woodchuck in the state and how you felt like you betrayed nature?” Mitch says with a laugh.

 

“That’s why you’re such an animal softy!” Riley says with a laugh, causing Cooper to force a laugh as he internally processes the words.

 

_It was rabbits._

 

_Wait a second._

 

_She loves giving me hell for that story. She wouldn’t forget that it’s rabbits...unless._

 

_Woodchuck._

 

_Chuck is a nickname for..._

 

_Charlie._

 

_I never said, betraying nature._

 

_I said, disappointing nature._

 

_Wait._

 

_Betray._

 

_Oh my god._

 

_Charlie._

 

“Yeah. What can I say? Come on, let’s get this to the warehouse,” Cooper says.

 

“We’ll be behind you,” Riley says as the men walk toward a truck parked across the lot. Cooper slides into the truck, before starting the engine. He slowly pulls the truck away from the harbor before reaching into his pocket, retrieving his phone as he notices Nora calling.

 

“Cooper! Where the hell is Ava? She never showed up last night and we’re freaking out,” Nora says.

 

“We’ve had to work all night. But Nora, we have a massive problem,” Cooper says.

 

“What is it?” Nora asks.

 

“It was the admiral that betrayed us. He has her,” Cooper says.

 

“Oh my god. Are you sure?” Nora asks softly.

 

“Ava told Mitch to give me hell about my driving. She referenced a story about us growing up but she substituted words and that’s when it clicked,” Cooper says.

 

“What do you need?” Nora asks.

 

“I need you to get your team together and take them to Laurel right now,” Cooper says.

 

“Okay. I’m on it. What about you?” Nora asks.

 

“I think I’m walking into a trap. Nora, you’ve got to tell them everything,” Cooper says.

 

“You can’t let them take you,” Nora says.

 

“I’m going to do my best to meet you. Please. Just get everyone over to the cabin and explain everything. Tell my wife, that I love her,” Cooper says.

 

“Don’t you dare start with that. You are going to tell her yourself. Do you hear me? Stay safe,” Nora says before the call ends.

 

Sliding the phone into his pocket, his grip tightens around the steering wheel as he increases the truck’s speed. Clenching his jaw, Cooper drives toward the warehouse, determined to do whatever it takes to end this and protect his sister.

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

Nora hangs up the phone, her fists tightening and her blood boiling. Shaking her head lightly, she slams her fist against the wall causing Zari’s eyes to widen.

 

“Nora, you look like you’re about to melt someone’s face off or you’re about to cry. Both are equally just as scary,” Zari says.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Nora shouts.

 

“Whoa, hey. What’s going on?” Zari asks.

 

“It’s the admiral. He’s the one working with my father,” Nora says, causing Zari to stand from her computer.

 

“What?!” Zari asks.

 

“He has Ava and Cooper basically said he was walking into a trap. Come on. Gather everyone up and get them in the SUV. We’re going to see Laurel. Now!” Nora says before rushing out of the room.

 

The women rush through the safe house, before Nora bursts through the captain’s door, causing the captain to shoot out of her bed.

 

“Sara, throw on some clothes. We’ve got to go, right now,” Nora says.

 

“What? Why?” Sara asks.

 

“Come on. I don’t have time to explain right now. Just fucking trust me. Be ready to leave in five minutes,” Nora says before rushing out of the room, leaving the captain confused.

 

Sara shakes her head before sliding out of bed. She quickly puts on a pair of jeans and one of Ava’s sweatshirts before walking into the hall with Ethan right beside her. The captain notices her team sharing the same look of confusion as Zari and Nora usher them out of the safe house.

 

“Do you know what’s going on?” Nate asks.

 

“Not a fucking clue,” Sara says.

 

“This better be good. I was watching the British Bake Off’s finale,” Gideon grumbles.

 

The team and Ethan quickly get into a large SUV before Nora quickly pulls out of the driveway. The captain stares at the woman’s death grip on the steering wheel as she weaves the vehicle through traffic with ease, speeding away from the city. Turning on an abandoned exit, Sara’s brows narrow as she notices Nora turning onto an abandoned road.

 

_Where the hell is she taking us?_

 

The SUV slowly approaches an abandoned cabin, surrounded by a forest of trees, before the vehicle comes to a stop. Cutting the engine, Nora gets out of the car, causing the team to knit their brows before following the woman. Sara gets out of the vehicle, slamming the door behind her as Ethan rushes by her side. Nora walks onto the porch as the team stands around Sara, staring at the woman.

 

“What the hell are we doing here?” Sara asks.

 

“Come on. There’s something you should see,” Nora says before entering the cabin. The captain glances at her team before nodding her head.

 

“Come on. Let’s get this over with,” Sara says before walking into the cabin.

 

The captain’s eyes slowly take in the lightly decorated cabin as she makes her way toward the living room. The sound of hushed voices increase as she walks further into the home before feeling as if the wind has been sucked from her chest as she stares at the couch.

 

_Laurel?!_

 

The captain stops in place as the sound of shocked gasps echo throughout her ears from her team members. Nora glances at Sara softly as she stands beside Laurel and Carly sitting on the couch. The captain clinches her fists tightly as tears spring to her eyes as mixed feelings course through her body. Laurel slowly stands, lightly adjusting her arm in the sling before stepping forward.

 

_She’s been alive this entire time?!_

 

“Did you know?” Sara asks, glaring at Nora. The woman’s gaze drops to the floor before nodding her head. As Sara begins to rush forward with her clenched fists, Zari steps in front of the captain, lightly holding her back.

 

_I’m gonna kill her._

 

“Move,” Sara orders.

 

“I know you’re hurt, really confused and probably pissed off, but you need to listen,” Zari says calmly as Laurel approaches Sara.

 

“Sara,” Laurel says softly, causing the captain to shake her head slightly.

 

“You we’re dead. You died. We saw your body,” Sara says before Laurel nods slowly.

 

“I know,” Laurel says before planting a hand onto the captain’s shoulder. Sara shrugs away from the touch before wiping her eyes hastily.

 

“I’ve been mourning this entire time! I thought you were dead!” Sara shouts as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Laurel nods slowly before wrapping an arm around the captain. Sara struggles against the embrace before the sense of relief wins and she melts into her sister’s embrace.

 

“I’m here. I’m so sorry. We had to make it believable,” Laurel whispers before Sara shakes her head and pushes away from the embrace.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You planned this whole thing?! You’re fucking hurt!” Sara shouts.

 

“Sara,” Nora says softly.

 

“I’m still on the fence if I want to kill you or not. So, I would shut the fuck up if I were you,” Sara threatens before Laurel shakes her head.

 

“Sis, you need to calm down,” Laurel says.

 

“You need to tell me everything. Right now,” Sara orders before Laurel motions for everyone to take a seat.

 

The team slowly moves into the living room, sitting in various places, and Ethan rushes over to Carly, nuzzling his head onto her lap. Laurel takes a seat on the couch before patting the spot beside her. The captain takes a seat next to her sister before a shaky breath escapes the older sibling’s lips.

 

“It started when we first decided to take on Damien Darhk. Dad and me had a ton of evidence, thanks to each of you, but we weren’t sure how high up it went. We were at a standstill and then one night, Carly and I decided to have dinner with our husbands. Thats when Nora showed up,” Laurel says softly.

 

“I wanted to get out of my father’s crime ring and I brought evidence with me. Receipts, kill logs, you name it. I brought it with me and that’s when,” Nora says before shaking her head.

 

“My husband saw the kill logs. He saw his parent’s names,” Carly says softly.

 

_What?!_

 

“Who were they?” Gideon asks.

 

“Two high ranking military officials, Dave and Elena Sharpe,” Laurel says softly, causing the room to gasp in shock.

 

_Oh my god._

 

“You are married to Cooper,” Sara says, causing Carly to nod slowly.

 

“He saw it and went ballistic. I told him that we would handle it but then he got to scheming with Ollie and that’s when he volunteered to help in whatever way he could,” Laurel says.

 

“Ava and Cooper have known this entire time,” Sara says, feeling a sense of pain and hurt course through her as Laurel nods her head.

 

“Since I wanted out, he drafted a plan to put his seal team on it. Including Ava. They would act as double agents. So, I introduced them to my father and made sure he trusted them before I left,” Nora says softly.

 

“Cooper and Ava worked with Damien to get more intel. Wire tapes, audio, hideout and storage locations, everything. Meanwhile, Nora came to work with you to access more leads using her outside contacts,” Laurel says softly.

 

“So, Ava being at the Plaza and meeting me was all just a set-up,” Sara says softly.

 

“No,” Nora says before Sara glares at her.

 

“Didn’t I just say, I don’t know if I want to kill you or not?” Sara asks harshly.

 

“Sara, listen to them. Please,” Zari says softly.

 

“You lied to me too. You’re on that list too,” Sara snaps.

 

“Sara, I didn’t even know she was there until you mentioned her talking to her that night. I went to check on her that night. It’s not a lie, Damien wanted to use her to get close to you but that’s not why she got close to you,” Laurel says softly.

 

“Bullshit,” Sara snaps.

 

“Taking a bullet for you was all on her. Since she met you, she fell for you and she told us that she wanted out. Repeatedly,” Laurel says as guilt fills her eyes.

 

“Cooper pushed her to stay. To bring Damien down and to get justice for their parents. Ava said repeatedly that she didn’t want to hurt you. To her, you were more important than any of this,” Carly says softly.

 

_Ava didn’t want to do this._

 

“The night at the warehouse, she was the one that saved me before killing Damien’s men to protect you,” Nora says softly.

 

_That was her?_

 

“She was the one that I shot that night, wasn’t she?” Sara asks, earning nods from both women.

 

_The cut on her leg that I saw when we played with her nieces in the pool._

 

_I did that._

 

_I shot her._

 

“She put herself out there to protect you and the team. That’s when we found out that she was being followed and that you were being monitored,” Laurel says softly.

 

“Damien thought she was going to betray him and that’s when we realized that we had to come up with something to throw him off,” Nora says softly.

 

“We came up with the plan to bomb the gallery. We had it set up perfectly. Fake bodies, my rings, everything. But Ava didn’t want to do it. She fought us the whole way,” Laurel says.

 

“Why did you push her if she didn’t want to do it?” Sara asks softly.

 

“Because the judge needed audio of a direct threat. That request came from high up. So, she went in with Cooper wearing a wire, and we got it,” Laurel says.

 

“So, why continue with it if you got the evidence?” Sara asks.

 

“We went through with it because my father was doing a big nuclear weapons deal with an unknown caller. He wanted it to happen after the bombing so everyone’s focus would be there,” Nora says softly.

 

“You had to believe it so it would get back to Damien that it really happened,” Laurel says softly.

 

“But then we found out that someone planted another bomb,” Carly says softly.

 

“What?!” the team shouts simultaneously.

 

“I stepped on a trip wire in Carly’s office and I freaked out. I called Ava and she rushed over with Cooper,” Laurel says softly, trembling lightly.

 

“When they got there, Cooper and I got everyone out of the building while,” Cary says before shaking her head as she begins to cry.

 

“Ava rushed into the room with me. She held my hand the entire time and she fucking put herself between me and the bomb. She somehow managed to delay the bomb, giving us time to get out. Sara, she’s the only reason that I made it out alive,” Laurel says as tears fall down her cheeks. The captain grips her sister’s hand tightly before nodding slightly.

 

_Ava put herself in the same room as a bomb to save my sister._

 

“Then what happened?” Nate asks softly.

 

“We knew it was someone that new about the bomb but we didn’t know who. After they brought us here, Cooper and Ava went to report to Damien before the weapons deal,” Laurel says softly.

 

“That’s why she didn’t show,” Sara says.

 

“They we’re conducting a seals op to secure the weapons. They were going to swap them for fakes before taking them to one of Damien’s warehouses,” Laurel says softly.

 

“When you asked about Ava this morning, I thought it was weird that she didn’t show. So, I called Cooper. He told me that they were working all night and that she relayed some sort of code and that’s when it clicked,” Nora says softly before wiping her eyes. Ray stands and gently pulls his girlfriend into his body as a small sob escapes her throat.

 

“What happened?” Sara asks, her voice shaky

 

“The admiral betrayed us. He was the voice on the tape with Damien,” Laurel says softly.

 

_Ava’s boss has been in on it this entire time._

 

_ Oh my god.  _

 

_ Ava had no idea.    _

 

As the captain opens her mouth to speak, a loud commotion comes from the front door. The team quickly pulls their guns as Riley and two other men carry Cooper into the room, his leg bleeding profusely. Sara motions for everyone to lower their weapons before glancing at the men, noticing their distraught faces.

 

“Quella stupida madre stronza! Lo ucciderò, (That stupid mother fucker. I’ll kill him),” Cooper shouts harshly.

 

“Oh my god! Cooper!” Carly yells, rushing toward her husband. Cooper plants a light kiss against her lips as tears fall down his cheeks, Carly quickly cupping his face with her hands.

 

“Mitch is helping the admiral and Damien,” Riley says softly.

 

“We walked right into a trap. We killed Damien’s men but Mitch got away,” a tall man says, earning skeptical gazes from the team and the captain.

 

“I’m Tucker, and that’s John and Craig. Ava’s seal team members. Well, the good ones that is,” Tucker says, nodding to the other two men before a sob escapes Cooper’s throat.

 

“Gideon,” Sara says, glancing at the woman before she rushes over to inspect the wound.

 

“It’s a through and through. From what I can tell, the bullet didn’t hit any major arteries. I should be able to patch it up. Help me get him to the kitchen,” Gideon says, earning nods from the three men.

 

“I’m fine! That’s not what’s important right now,” Cooper says, grunting slightly.

 

“Coop, you need to stop being so fucking stubborn,” Carly says, causing the man to shake his head.

 

“They fucking took Ava to the basement and Mitch is on his way there. Please, we have to do something. We can’t let him get to her. Please,” Cooper says, his tears flowing freely as his body shakes uncontrollably.

 

“Let’s get him in there now before his body goes into further shock,” Gideon orders as they carry Cooper into the kitchen. The captain slowly turns to Nora, her jaw clenched as tears stream down her face.

 

“What happens in the basement?” Sara asks.

 

“And what the hell does this Mitch guy want with Ava?” Nate asks, as Nora slightly shakes her head.

 

“The basement is where my father tortures people. As for Mitch, he likes to beat and rape women when they can’t fight back.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m finished this chapter after a long stretch of exams. I really hope you like it. 
> 
> Also, there is going to be scenes of graphic, violent and potentially sexual violence nature. If this is triggering to anyone at all, please, you’ve been warned.

Wincing slightly, grey blue eyes slowly flutter open as she feels a burning ache from her shoulders as metal cuffs cut into her wrists. The lieutenant’s head loosely dangles, resting slightly against her left arm as her body slightly sways side-to-side. The lieutenant blinks a few times, focusing her gaze as the heat from inside the room causes sweat to trickle down her forehead—her mind instantly recognizing the situation.

 

_My body is hanging with cuffs around my wrists._

 

_The ache in my shoulders._

 

_The stifling temperature._

 

_Fuck, no._

 

_I can’t be here again._

 

Ava slowly lifts her head, staring at the chains wrapped around a hook, suspending her body before a tremble runs through her body as her gaze falls onto her chest. The buttons of her suit shirt are unfastened, leaving her torso open and exposed—instantly sending her mind into a dark place of pain and agony.

 

Surveying the room, the lieutenant scans chains, cringing at the sight of the torture devices throughout the room. An iron vice, stretching tables, a bed of nails, electric chair, and that was only to name a few. The lieutenant heard stories about this room, Damien always found the best way to break someone’s heart and soul.

 

The criminal leader always used his enemy’s greatest fears against them, and with the admiral working with him, Ava wasn’t shocked to find herself in the current position she was in—the admiral knows how much Ava’s time in the desert haunts her, how much it broke her. 

 

_Sick fucking bastard._

 

_Stay calm, Sharpe._

 

_You did this once, you can do it again._

 

_Hopefully._

 

The slamming of the door echoes throughout the room as footsteps approach her. Charlie and Damien walk in front of the lieutenant, devilish smirks crossing their faces as the admiral slowly begins rolling his sleeves. Damien tilts his head slightly before stepping closer toward the lieutenant.

 

“Ava, you’re awake. Just in time,” Damien says before reaching into his pocket, retrieving a syringe.

 

Ava remains stoic as the needle puncture her skin, the liquid burns through her skin, instantly making her body’s senses to heighten and become overly sensitive. Damien smiles before punching Ava across the face, the force of the blow causing her body to slightly sway as excruciating pain soars through her nose as blood begins to fall across her lips.

 

_Oh fuck._

 

_What did he inject me with?_

 

_Damien smirks happily before throwing a series of quick punches, alternating between Ava’s abdomen and face. The lieutenant tightens her abdomen to help counter the blows but the pain ripples through her, causing a deep cough to escape her throat. Damien smirks before pulling a knife from his back pocket and slowly cutting a line of skin along the side of the lieutenant’s rib cage—similar to the scar Ava has traced along the captain’s back absentmindedly when they were wrapped in nothing but sheets._

 

_He’s the reason behind that scar._

 

_That fucker._

 

Ava clenches her jaw tightly as the pain soars through her body, causing a small, frustrated grunt to escape the man’s lips as his grip tightens around the knife. Damien steps back before tugging on the collar of his shirt as the admiral turns to face Ava, a large knife in his hand.

 

_Breathe._

 

_Don’t show them how bad it hurts._

 

“Now, you and Sara have matching marks from me. It’s a shame she’ll never get to see it. I’m shocked you’re not begging for your life. But, I like a challenge,” Damien says, staring at the lieutenant.

 

_I’ve seen death enough to not be afraid of it._

 

_So, bring it._

 

Her gaze falls to the floor before spitting a small amount of blood from her mouth before looking at the men, remaining silent. Damien’s brows knit, unhappy with the lack of emotion he’s receiving from the woman. He moves toward her before Charlie plants a hand against his chest.

 

“You should be screaming right now! Fuck, it’s hot in here!” Damien shouts before Charlie smirks.

 

“The injection will take a few minutes to completely heighten her senses. l laced it with an anticoagulant. Her body will tire and then you will hear her screams, I promise, ” Charlie says.

 

“And the heat?” Damien asks.

 

“You’ve always added a personal touch to torture,” Charlie says.

 

“Best way to break a person in my opinion,” Damien says.

 

“Well, lets just say, I happen to know that Ava’s mind still hasn’t healed from her time being captured. You have to destroy the only thing they hope for, which, my little bomb already sealed her fate with Sara. So, her mind won’t be hard to break,” Charlie says wickedly.

 

_Laurel’s alive, cazzo stupido (stupid fuck)._

 

_Don’t let him break you._

 

_Think of the little dock in Italy, looking at the vibrant blue of the sea—the same color of Sara’s eyes._

 

_He can’t take that from you._

 

_Don’t you dare let him._

 

Stepping forward, the admiral lightly presses the knife’s blade along the lieutenant’s torso, gently dragging it. The sensation causes the woman’s body to tremble before he inches his face inches from the lieutenant’s face.

 

“Lets see how well you handle this.”

 

Charlie slowly begins applying pressure against the knife, slowly dragging it along Ava’s scar, splitting open her flesh. Ava’s jaw tightens, her body trembles was excruciating pain runs through her body as he trails the entirety of her scar. Blood begins to pool from her torso, as he continues to repeatedly drag the knife over his previous cut. Tears begin to fall from Ava’s eyes as the men’s smiles widen.

 

_Italy._

 

_The ocean._

 

_Sara’s ocean eyes._

 

_FUCK! This hurts!_

 

“Seems to me that it’s already started to work. I’ll come back later. It’s too damn hot in here,” Damien says smugly before exiting the room.

 

“Tell me something, Lieutenant,” Charlie says, staring at the woman, her body trembles with pain as she feels the blood slowly running down her torso. The admiral smirks widely before a laugh echoes through the room—sadistic and full of hate.

 

_You are a sick bastard._

 

“Are you scared of me, Lieutenant?”

 

“Let me down and I’ll show you how scared I am,” Ava says, spitting blood from her mouth, causing the man’s smile to widen.

 

“You’re disrespecting a superior officer and that will not be tolerated,” Charlie says wickedly before stepping toward the lieutenant and raking the blade across the open cut along her torso.

 

Ava flexes her muscles, her body’s trembles becoming more and more convulsive as the pain level continues increasing with each passing second. Charlie continues the slow, torturous movements as tears begin to flow down Ava’s cheeks—using all of her strength to refrain from screaming.

 

“It’s a shame that Sara will never come for you but I can’t blame her. You made it so easy for me to kill Laurel and get away with it. You planting the evidence to exposure yourself will break her heart. You did that to the only woman you’ve ever loved,” Charlie says as he continues to cut along Ava’s torso, smiling widely.

 

_Fuck._

 

_Italy._

 

_The sea._

 

_Sara’s eyes._

 

_Goddamn, it hurts._

 

_Make him think he’s winning._

 

_Play into it a little—maybe, it’ll give you some time to compose yourself._

 

“Y-you’re right,” Ava stammers causing the admiral to smirk as the blade’s motion stops.

 

_It worked._

 

“I don’t d-deserve her forgiveness.”

 

“You are no better than your father,” Charlie says, stepping away from the lieutenant as her blood continues to fall from her torso.

 

The door to the room opens as a set of footsteps enter the room, the door slamming closed. Mitch strides into the room, a wide smile spreading across the man’s face as he glances at the lieutenant.

 

“You started without me. Looks like I’ll have to catch up,” Mitch says before approaching the lieutenant. His face inches toward Ava’s face, his hot breath landing along her lips. His eyes dance along the lieutenant’s body before licking his lips.

 

“We’re about to have some fun, Ava.”

 

He leans forward slightly and Ava snaps her head forward with a violent thrust, head-butting the man in the face. A loud pop echoes throughout the room as he shouts in pain, cradling his nose before he violently kicks the lieutenant’s rib cage. Ava grunts in pain before Charlie smiles widely.

 

“You stupid bitch! You broke my fucking nose!” Mitch shouts harshly.

 

“I forgot you don’t like it when women fight back,” Ava spits, causing the man to rush toward her before Charlie grabs his shoulder.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone for a little bit. You have some issues to work through. Mitch, you can have your fun, but keep her alive,”Charlie says wickedly before winking at the lieutenant.

 

“Good luck. You’re gonna need it.”

 

Charlie laughs as he exits the room, closing the door behind him. Mitch shakes his head lightly before walking over to the table, glancing at the various weapons. Ava’s glance trails toward the ceiling as her eyes focus on the hook that her chains are wrapped around. She needed to stay strong and when given a moment alone, she was going to try to get down—she had to get out of here. Closing her eyes briefly, the lieutenant says a silent prayer.

 

_I really hope Cooper got my message._

 

_But if he didn’t—I am on my own._

 

_I am not going to go down without a fight._

 

_Even if it kills me._

 

**Meanwhile at the cabin...**

 

“That’s where my father tortures the people that betray him and Mitch rapes women when they can’t fight back.”

 

_Torture._

 

_Rape._

 

_Ava did this to try and protect us._

 

_I don’t agree with what she did._

 

_The blame isn’t all on her._

 

_She wanted out but she was pushed to stay in._

 

“How long has it been since she been taken?” Sara asks, her voice shaky.

 

“Between two to three hours,” Nora says softly.

 

_She’s already been gone too long._

 

_Jesus._

 

_We have to hurry._

 

A heavy silence falls over the cabin, every person exchanging worries glances before looking at their captain. Sara’s head is spinning at the overwhelming information, her expression shocked before she nods her head slowly—processing the information.

 

“Sara,” Amaya says softly.

 

“Cap, what do we do?” Nate asks.

 

“How can we fully trust what Nora’s saying? What if it’s a trap?” Mick asks causing the woman to glare at him.

 

“You think, I want my best friend to get raped and tortured by the men we’ve been working so hard to take down?” Nora asks harshly.

 

“You should have told us from the beginning,” Nate says.

 

“It’s not her fault. She was doing what we told her to do!” Laurel shouts at the team.

 

Voices continue to raise as everyone begins arguing, each voice talking over each other. The argument continues to get louder, causing the room to fill with anxiety and tension. Sara shakes her head as she lightly wipes her eyes before stepping into the center of the room.

 

“ENOUGH!” Sara shouts, instantly silencing the room.

 

“Look, I don’t agree with anything that they’ve done. But what’s done is done. We all have the same goal—take down Damien,” Sara says sternly.

 

“Cap,” Nate protests, earning a glare from the captain.

 

“We all got played! Okay?! But that’s doesn’t matter! We can’t let him get away with this! The woman I love in his fucking torture room!” Sara shouts, tears lightly streaming down the captain’s cheeks. Laurel lightly plants a hand against Sara’s shoulders as she rubs soothing pattens along her back.

 

“What do you want us to do?” Amaya asks softly.

 

“Nate, I want you to take Mitch and Ray with you to the safe house. Get our gear and get back here as quick as you can,” Sara orders, wiping her eyes.

 

“On it, Cap,” Ray says softly before planting a light kiss against Nora’s cheek. The men quickly exit the room before the captain lets out a shaky breath.

 

“Amaya, go check on Gideon. See if she needs any help,” Sara says, causing the woman to nod before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

“And for us? I brought my laptop and tablet,” Zari says softly.

 

“Do whatever you can to try to get eyes on the inside,” Sara says, causing the hacker to nod before Sara turns to face Nora.

 

“You are going to help me find the best way to get inside Damien’s hideout. I want to know every inch of the place, including the basement. I want to know all of the entrances. We have to hurry,” Sara says softly.

 

“I have the blueprints on my phone,” Nora says.

 

“I’ve got an idea. It’ll buy Ava some time while we work our way to the inside,” Cooper says softly, as he leans against the doorframe of the kitchen.

 

“Let’s hear it,” Sara says.

 

“She needs all the time she can get right now,” Nora says softly.

 

“Nora, you’re not going to like it but it’ll work,” Cooper says, causing Sara and Nora to glance at each other in confusion.

 

Cooper begins to detail a plan, one which is very well constructed and thought through. Sara nods along with the plan as he directs his finger through the blueprints, detailing each room of the hideout. It was a great plan, well, until Nora shakes her head at Cooper’s proposal but instantly agrees to go with it.

 

This was their best shot. All they needed was their gear and the team to finish strategizing their final approach.

 

_Hold on, Ava._

 

_Please, hold on._

 

_I’m coming for you_

 

_I promised to never give up on you, and I plan on keeping my word._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s the next chapter to hold you over for the next few days! I have another round of exams! So, here it is! Also, some violence will be depicted in this chapter. I really hope you like it. Things are heating up! Can’t wait to see what you think!!!

 

The team moves amongst the shadows with ease as they approach Damien’s hideout. With a nod, Oliver and Ava’s seal team members split from the Legends before disappearing down another alley. Sara leads the team closer to their position before she raises a hand, signaling for the team to stop and to have their weapons ready.

 

“Falcon, we’re in position,” Sara says softly into the com.

 

“Roger that, White Canary. I’ve got eyes on you. Just waiting for Caterpillar to get into position,” Cooper says, causing the captain to smirk.

 

“Cooper, I told you! it’s Green Arrow!” Oliver hisses through the com, making the Legends chuckle.

 

“Well, if the name fits,” Sara quips.

 

“We’re here. We count nine men on our side,” Oliver deadpans.

 

“Eleven, on our side,” Sara says.

 

“Alright. Hold back while Eagle and I take out the parameter. Eagle, copy,” Cooper says.

 

“Copy that, Falcon,” Riley says softly.

 

“Won’t they hear the shots?” Nate asks.

 

“Not with the silencers we’ve got. Silent and severely delayed. They won’t know which rooftops were on,” Cooper says.

 

“This is what seal missions are like?” Ray asks.

 

“Pretty badass isn’t it?” Tucker asks with a small laugh.

 

“Yeah,” Nate says with a nod.

 

The Legends watch as the men rapidly begin to drop with a single shot to the head. Sara nods, clearly impressed with Cooper’s sniper skills before a hearty laugh fills their coms.

 

“Clear on my end,” Cooper says.

 

“Fucker, it’s not fair how quick you are. Clear on my end,” Riley grunts softly.

 

“Took you long enough,” Cooper says.

 

“Alright, I’ve got eyes on the inside,” Zari says softly, the soft glow from the tablet illuminating her face.

 

“Where’s the targets?” Cooper asks.

 

“Damien appears to be in his office. Give me a sec to find the admiral and Mitch. Perimeter cameras are on a permanent loop,” Zari says softly before snapping lightly, trying to get the captain’s attention. Sara snaps her head toward the woman as she notices her team member’s faces have paled.

 

“What is it?” Sara asks softly, not using her com system.

 

“Mitch and the admiral is with Ava. I didn’t want to tell Cooper or he’ll rush in there and ruin the plan,” Zari says softly.

 

“Cap, she looks bad. You need to be prepared for when you see her,” Nate says softly.

 

“Show me,” Sara says before Nora gasps as she looks at the tablet.

 

“Sara,” Zari says.

 

The captain shakes her head before walking toward the woman and grabbing the tablet. Her eyes widen as she notices Ava hanging from her arms, her body beaten and severely cut, as blood covers her torso. Sara’s body tenses as she stares at the lieutenant’s limp body, fighting the feeling of tears falling from her eyes.

 

_Oh my god._

 

_Ava._

 

_They mimicked her time in the desert._

 

_I’m going to fucking kill them all._

 

“Oh my god,” Sara says softly.

 

“She’s alive. Gary is going to rush in after I make the call,” Nora says softly, earning a nod from the captain

 

“Tell him,” Sara orders.

 

“We’ve got eyes on the other. They’re in a conference room away from Damien,” Zari says into the com.

 

“Nora, make the call,” Cooper says softly. Nora nods softly before reaching for her phone and dialing Ava’s cellphone number, holding the phone with the phone on speaker.

 

“Ah, well isn’t it my darling, traitorous daughter,” Damien hisses.

 

“Father,” Nora deadpans.

 

“What can I do for you?” Damien asks.

 

“I want to talk,” Nora says as the man laughs into the phone.

 

“About?” Damien asks.

 

“I have information,” Nora says.

 

“You have nothing of interest to me. Thanks to that little rat of yours, she made it easy for us to kill Laurel and pinning it on you and Ava. If you wanted protection from Sara, you should have never betrayed me,” Damien says.

 

“Oh, on the contrary. You see, that’s the thing. You’re the one that is going to want protection,” Nora says, her voice stern as Damien laughs.

 

“Oh, that’s hilarious. Why would I need protection?” Damien asks.

 

“Because Laurel is alive,” Nora says smugly. A small silence falls on the call before Damien scoffs.

 

_Here it goes._

 

“Bullshit. The admiral rigged it to blow. The coroner called and confirmed her death,” Damien says, causing Nora to smirk at the unease in his voice.

 

“Well. It looks like the admiral didn’t get the job done,” Nora says.

 

“I don’t believe you. You’re bluffing,” Damien says, before Nora nods as Laurel steps forward.

 

“Oh, god. This is hilarious,” Nora says with a laugh, causing Sara to nod her head.

 

_Work it, Nora._

 

“I don’t have time for this. If you’re going to play games, at least come up with something believable, darling,” Damien barks, before Nora nods at Laurel.

 

“I would listen to her if I were you,” Laurel says as a small gasp escapes the man’s throat.

 

“No,” Damien says.

 

“Looks like Charlie has some explaining to do,” Laurel deadpans.

 

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Damien says harshly.

 

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Laurel says before nodding to Nora, ending the call.

 

“He’s furious,” Nora says.

 

“Guys, he’s sending Gary down to the basement,” Zari says.

 

“All teams, get ready,” Cooper says.

 

“Oliver, you and the seal team work from the top and we’ll meet in the middle,” Sara says.

 

“Roger that,” Oliver says.

 

“How much time can Gary give Mallard?” Tucker asks.

 

“About two minutes before they storm back in there,” Nora says.

 

“Is that enough time?” Ray asks.

 

“For Mallard?” Craig asks.

 

“Hell, she just needs them to leave the room,” Riley says.

 

“She’s severely injured,” Sara says.

 

“Gary is going to inject her with some adrenaline and medications to help with her pain,” Nora says, lightly rubbing Sara’s shoulder.

 

“Ava is the deadliest seal for a reason. As long as she’s breathing, she will do whatever it takes. Trust me, if there’s one thing I know about Ducky, she’s not going down without a fight,” Cooper says softly.

 

_Deadliest seal?_

 

_Whoa._

 

_She’s so gentle and soft._

 

_Never expected that._

 

_ It’s kinda turning me on.  _

 

_ Right now is not the time to be turned on. _

 

_ But, I am the queen of being aroused at the most inappropriate times.  _

 

“Mitch and the admiral aren’t going to stand a chance,” John says through the coma.

 

“Sara? You ready?” Cooper asks. With a nod of her head, the captain grips her weapons before looking at her team, all nodding in response.

 

“On your go, Captain,” Nora says.

 

“Let’s end this.”

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

Mitch and the admiral smile widely at the limpness of Ava’s body before stepping toward her. Mitch runs his hands along her body before reaching toward his belt.

 

“I’ll make a woman out of you yet,” Mitch says and before he can continue undoing his belt, Gary rushes into the room.

 

“What do you want, Piss-ant?!” Mitch shouts.

 

“Damien needs you two to his office,” Gary says, his voice shaky.

 

“He can wait,” Mitch says.

 

“What does he want?” Charlie asks.

 

“Damien received a call from Nora,” Gary says.

 

“And? You interrupted us about a phone call? Fuck off! I don’t care about is fucking relationship with his daughter!” Mitch snaps.

 

“Laurel’s alive,” Gary stammers.

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“That’s impossible,” Charlie says before looking at the lieutenant. A small laugh escapes her throat as she glances at the shocked expression on the men’s faces.

 

“She spoke to him directly,” Gary says.

 

“No wonder, my dad thought your bomb-making skills were shit. He had us delaying those by the time we were seven,” Ava says with a small smirk.

 

“You fucking bitch,” Charlie says before walking toward the lieutenant.

 

“Sono una stronza che ti ha superato in astuzia. Non sono sorpreso che il tuo fragile ego non possa sopportario. (I’m the bitch that completely outsmarted you. I’m not surprised that your fragile ego can’t handle it),” Ava says before he punches her in the torso, causing a painful gasp escaping her lips.

 

“Sir, Damien is waiting,” Gary says softly.

 

“This isn’t over,” Charlie says before grabbing Mitch’s shoulder.

 

“Come on. Give me a minute,” Mitch says, adjusting his pants.

 

“That’s probably why you couldn’t get a woman to call you back,” Ava quips, causing the man to lunge at her.

 

“You fucking cunt!” Mitch shouts as Charlie holds him back.

 

“Unless you want to end up like her, we need to go talk to Damien. Come on,” Charlie says, pushing the man out of the room.

 

“Just wait until I get back. Then our play time really begins and you’re going to wish you were dead,” Mitch threatens.

 

“Don’t worry. I-I’ll be here. H-hanging out,” Ava says sarcastically.

 

“Watch her until we get back,” Charlie orders, looking at Gary before disappearing into the hallway.

 

Gary nods as the door to the room closes before reaching into his pocket, typing a text before walking toward the lieutenant. He reaches into the pocket of his suit, retrieving a syringe, causing Ava’s eyes to widen.

 

“Zari looped the cameras. You have about two minutes until they get back,” Gary whispers.

 

_Wait._

 

_Did he just say..._

 

_Zari???_

 

“T-they’re coming?” Ava asks.

 

“Cooper got your message loud and clear. They’re about to infiltrate the building now,” Gary says and Ava feels a sense of hope flush through her body.

 

_Oh, thank god._

 

_Sara’s coming._

 

_They’re here._

 

“What’s with the syringe?” Ava asks.

 

“Cocktail of adrenaline and reversals of the drugs they’ve been giving you. Along with something for the pain,” Gary says before emptying the contents of the syringe into Ava’s arm.

 

“Whoa,” Ava says softly as she feels her body instantly feeling recharged as the pain slowly begins to fade.

 

“There’s a few weapons and a com system in the east corner of the room—behind the Iron Maiden. I planted them for you after Nora called while you were passed out. I have to go and meet the team. Give ‘em hell, Lieutenant,” Gary says as he walks toward the door.

 

“Gary,” Ava says, causing the man to turn around.

 

“I know that I’ve given you a lot of hell over the years, but you’re a damn good seal operative. Cooper and I are lucky to have you on our side. Thank you, Warlock,” Ava says, causing the man to smile widely at his self-proclaimed code name. Her team always refused to address him as that, but in this moment, the lieutenant feels as if he’s earned that name.

 

“Anytime, Mallard,” Gary says before walking to the door, slowly closing it behind him.

 

Ava’s eyes trail along the chains as she focuses on the hook. Slowly swinging her body, she attempts to propel herself forward, only to be met with a forceful tug of the chains against her wrist. Hissing slightly, she swings her body more violently before trashing her self forward. One of the chains falls from the hook, leaving the second strand caught, causing the lieutenant to let out a frustrated grunt.

 

_You can do this._

 

Ava continues to swing and propel her body back and forth as she attempts to unhook the chain, but falling short each time. Her body is still weak and sore from the hours of torture, but she couldn’t quit now.

 

_“Ava, no matter what happens or how hard things get—you can never give up. Never show signs of defeat. You are a Sharpe, and we never let anything stop us. You want to know why? Because, seals never fucking quit!”_

 

Hearing her father’s words echo through her mind, lights a fire within her full of determination. She remembers her father ranting after she admitted wanting to quit a school sport team. She hated how hard he was on her growing up, but now, she couldn’t be more thankful for those words. He had been training her for this moment her entire life, and she found herself chesrishing those words more than ever, right now. The lieutenant slowly begins to use the last of her strength to propel her body. Gaining momentum, Ava watches the chain before launching herself forward, watching the chain slip from the hook before she lands onto the ground.

 

_Yes!_

 

Ava’s legs crumble beneath her, her knees hitting the cement floor covered in a pool of her own blood before standing to her feet and lightly rolling her muscles in a small stretch. She rushes toward the table, retrieving a small pick before unfastening her wrists from the shackles and chains.

 

The lieutenant grabs her suit shirt, sliding it over her shoulders before glancing at the floor. Not wanting to leave a trace, she wipes her shoes with her black suit jacket before dropping the chains into the pool of her blood. The lieutenant walks toward the east corner of the room, quickly buttoning the bottom few buttons of her shirt before finding the weapons and com system. Ava slides the com into her ear before sliding the two guns into the waist of her suit pants. She grabs two knives and tucks them into her boots before turning on the com system, her heart pounding as she hears the voices of her teammates and Sara’s team. 

 

“Anyone have eyes on Mallard?” Cooper asks.

 

“Negative! Stay, down. You filthy fuck!” Nora says with a grunt.

 

“There were more bastards than we thought on this level. We’re almost to the basement,” Sara says.

 

“Legends, more men headed your way,” Gideon says.

 

“Won’t these goons just give up, already?!” Nate asks. 

 

“On it!” Mick grunts.

 

“Tired, babe?” Amaya asks playfully. 

 

“No! Just tired of getting hit with shit!” Nate says with a grunt. 

 

“Maybe, you should duck when I tell you to!” Ray says. 

 

“Duck!” Sara says. 

 

“Damn, you’re really good with knifes,” Nora says. 

 

“I know,” Sara quips, and Ava smiles as she can practically hear the capatin’s smirk through the com system.

 

“Damien and the admiral are still talking but Mitch is on his way back to the basement. I’m sure the admiral won’t be too far behind,” Zari says.

 

“I’m going to fucking kill them,” Cooper says.

 

“I’ll gladly help you rip them apart,” Nora says. 

 

“Not if I beat you guys to it,” Sara grunts, causing a small smirk to form across the lieutenant’s lips as her hand reaches up toward the com.

 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Ava asks, as gasps echo throughout the com.

 

“Good to hear your voice, Mallard,” the seal team says.

 

“Hey, Ducky. You alright?” Cooper asks.

 

“Nothing a bottle of whiskey and sutures can’t fix,” Ava says softly, causing the Legends to laugh.

 

“Knew I liked her,” Mick grunts.

 

“Welcome back, Mrs. Cap,” Nate says.

 

“It’s good to hear from you,” Gideon and Amaya says simultaneously.

 

“It’s good to hear your voices,” Ava says softly, anxiously waiting for the captain to speak.

 

“Ava?” Sara says softly, making Ava’s heart flutter.

 

“I’m here, bellissimo,” Ava says.

 

“Ava, Mitch is headed your way. Fifteen seconds,” Zari says.

 

“Wait for us to get there, Ducky,” Cooper says softly.

 

“Bad idea,” Riley says. 

 

“Hey, make that fucker choke on his own dick, Mallard,” Tucker says. 

 

“Ducky, let us help you,” Cooper says. 

 

“Seals, you worry about taking out the rest of these assholes and make sure none of them escape. Keep an eye on Cooper, we don’t want him to get shot in the ass again,” Ava orders, causing the seals to laugh. 

 

“That was during drill! And it was just a paintball!” Cooper argues.

 

“Still counts,” the seals say in unison, causing the Legends to laugh lightly throughout the coms. 

 

“Boys, the only easy day was yesterday and,” Ava says. 

 

“It pays to be a winner. Hooyah!” the seals respond in unison, making the lieutenant smile. 

 

“Hooyah,” Ava responds. 

 

“Ducky,” Cooper says. 

 

“You let me handle Mitch and the admiral. We have unfinished business,” Ava says, her hands gripping the guns tucked into her pants.

 

“Ducky, shoot straight,” Cooper says.

 

“And don’t miss,” Ava says with a nod. Ava hears the doorknob begin to rattle, causing her to take cover in the shadows as she draws her weapons.

 

“Ava, incoming,” Zari says.

 

“Roger that,” Ava says.

 

“Ava?” Sara asks.

 

“Yes, bellissimo?” Ava asks softly.

 

“You, my love, are the deadliest seal for a reason. Make them pay for ever doubting that,” Sara says with a small grunt.

 

A small smirk crosses the lieutenant’s lips at the captain’s words as she watches the door open. Mitch rushes in and slams the door behind him, his eyes widening as he notices the chains piled on the floor.

 

_Alright, Mitch, you wanted to play._

 

_So let’s play._


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s the most recent chapter! I really hope you like it! Also, depictions of graphic violence. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

The Legends rush into the hideout with precision, quickly taking out the first three guards. Moving further down the hall, the captain slowly moves forward before raising her hand, signaling for the team to stop their movements as the wall is peppered with bullets. Multiple men round the corner, and Sara fires three shots, killing three men as the Legends shoot the other men.

 

“All exits are locked,” Zari says into the com.

 

“At the intersection of the hallway, six men on the left and ten on the right,” Laurel says into the com.

 

“On it. Mick, ready to try out your big gun?” Sara asks.

 

“Born ready,” Mick grunts.

 

The captain nods before signaling the team forward. Reaching the intersection of the hallway, Ray, Nate and Amaya move against the left side as Nora and Mick follow the captain on the right side. The shuffling of footsteps echo throughout the hall, causing Sara to glance at her team, counting down on her fingers.

 

_3._

__

_2._

 

_1._

 

The Legends slowly round the corners before firing their weapons. Mick fires his massive gun, dropping three men as Nora and Sara kill the remaining men. Damien’s men drop easily on the opposite end of the hall before rejoining the captain, approaching the stairwell.

 

“Several men in the room to the right before the stairs. The other room is clear,” Zari says softly.

 

Nora taps Sara’s shoulder before nodding to the flash bang in her hand. Nodding, Sara steps aside as Nora slowly rolls the device into the room. A thundering boom and bright flash echoes into the hall as the men stumble out disoriented. The team quickly shoot the men before moving toward the stairwell.

 

Opening the door slowly, the captain leads the team into the stairwell. They slowly descend two flights of stairs, approaching the floor. The sound of rapid footsteps echo from above, causing the team to take cover with their weapons raised.

 

“Seals coming down,” Cooper says into the coms.

 

“There were more men than we thought upstairs,” Oliver says.

 

“Thanks for the warning. We were ready to shoot. You’re slacking, Caterpillar,” Sara quips, laughter echoing in the coms.

 

“Cooper, see what you’ve started?” Oliver deadpans.

 

“After this level, you will then enter the basement. It’s the biggest level. Ava is on the last room in the southwest corner,” Laurel says.

 

“Mitch and Charlie just entered Damien’s office. Southeast corridor. Gary just entered the torture room. The cameras on Ava are officially on a time loop,” Zari says.

 

“Copy that,” Cooper says.

 

The seals quickly join the Legends before they nod to the captain, signaling they’re ready. Sara smirks at the seals before nodding at the door, Ray quickly opens the door, as the seals flood into the hall before disappearing to the left. The Legends follow behind before veering to the right.

 

Slowly approaching a large room, the captain nods, causing Nora to throw another flash bang into the room, before the team enters the large room. Quickly firing, four men drop before the team takes cover as bullets pepper the walls. They slowly advance into the room, and Sara tosses her empty handgun into the center before grabbing a pair of knives.

 

The men rush toward the team, catching athem slightly off guard, before they engage in hand-to-hand combat. With a flick of her wrist, Sara easily slices two men’s throats before tilting her head at the man walking toward her.

 

“You really want to do this?” Sara asks as he rushes toward her. She easily dodged his blows before quickly subduing the man.

 

“Ah-ha! That’s what you get for thinking you can fuck with me!” Nate says triumphantly.

 

“Nate! Duck!” Ray warns.

 

“Huh?” Nate asks as a man breaks a chair against the man’s back. Nate turns around and lands a hard punch against the man’s jaw before wiggling his shoulders.

 

“Nate!” Ray warns as another man smashes a bottle over his head.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Nate says before whipping around and shooting the man.

 

“Y’all doing alright over there?” Tucker asks with a laugh.

 

“We’re good. Pretty is just getting the crap kicked out of him,” Mick says with a small smirk.

 

“Oh, fuck off! It was a cheap shot,” Nate says.

 

“That you were warned about repeatedly, Mr. Heywood,” Gideon quips.

 

“They’ve got a point, Nate,” Zari says.

 

“On our way,” Riley says into the com.

 

“Anyone have eyes on Mallard?” Cooper asks.

 

“Negative! Stay, down. You filthy fuck!” Nora says with a grunt as she lands a hard kick against the man she’s fighting.

 

“There were more bastards than we thought on this level. We’re almost to the basement,” Sara says.

 

“Legends, more men headed your way,” Gideon says.

 

“Won’t these goons just give up, already?!” Nate asks.

 

“On it!” Mick grunts.

 

“Tired, babe?” Amaya asks playfully.

 

“No! Just tired of getting hit with shit!” Nate says with a grunt.

 

“Maybe, you should duck when I tell you to!” Ray says as Nate flares at him. Sara’s eyes widen as she notices two men sneaking behind them.

 

“Duck!” Sara says, causing the men to duck as she throws a pair of knifes, each landing into the men’s necks, before falling to the ground.

 

“Damn, you’re really good with knives,” Nora says.

 

“I know,” Sara quips with a confident smirk.

 

“Damien and the admiral are still talking but Mitch is on his way back to the basement. I’m sure the admiral won’t be too far behind,” Zari says.

 

_Shit. We’ve got to hurry._

 

“I’m going to fucking kill them,” Cooper says.

 

“I’ll gladly help you rip them apart,” Nora says.

 

“Not if I beat you guys to it,” Sara grunts as she lands a series of lethal blows against against her attacker.

 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Ava asks, as gasps echo throughout the com.

 

_Oh my god._

 

_How I’ve missed that voice._

 

“Good to hear your voice, Mallard,” the seal team says.

 

“Hey, Ducky. You alright?” Cooper asks.

 

“Nothing a bottle of whiskey and sutures can’t fix,” Ava says softly, causing the Legends to laugh.

 

_God, I love her.  So so much. _

 

“Knew I liked her,” Mick grunts, nodding at the captain.

 

“Welcome back, Mrs. Cap,” Nate says.

 

“It’s good to hear from you,” Gideon and Amaya says simultaneously.

 

“It’s good to hear your voices,” Ava says softly.

 

_Say something!_

 

_Anything!_

 

_You idiot!_

 

“Ava?” Sara says softly.

 

“I’m here, bellissimo,” Ava says and the captain instantly feels her heart flutter at the term of endearment she’s grown to love.

 

“Ava, Mitch is headed your way. Fifteen seconds,” Zari says.

 

“Wait for us to get there, Ducky,” Cooper says softly.

 

“Bad idea,” Riley says.

 

“Hey, make that fucker choke on his own dick, Mallard,” Tucker says.

 

“Ducky, let us help you,” Cooper says.

 

“Seals, you worry about taking out the rest of these assholes and make sure none of them escape. Keep an eye on Cooper, we don’t want him to get shot in the ass again,” Ava orders, causing the seals to laugh. 

 

_Holy shit._

 

_She sounds so hot when she uses her military voice._

 

_Again, I’m the queen of getting aroused at the most inappropriate times._

 

“That was during drill! And it was just a paintball!” Cooper argues.

 

“Still counts,” the seals say in unison, causing the Legends to laugh lightly throughout the coms. 

 

“Boys, the only easy day was yesterday and,” Ava says. 

 

“It pays to be a winner. Hooyah!” the seals respond in unison.

 

“Hooyah,” Ava responds, causing the captain to smile at the lieutenant’s words.

 

_I hate that this is how I get to hear her interact with her team._

 

“Ducky,” Cooper says. 

 

“You let me handle Mitch and the admiral. We have unfinished business,” Ava says.

 

“Ducky, shoot straight,” Cooper says.

 

“And don’t miss,” Ava says. Sara motions her team further into the room as the seal team merges behind the Legends.

 

“Ava, incoming,” Zari says.

 

“Roger that,” Ava says.

 

“Ava?” Sara asks.

 

“Yes, bellissimo?” Ava asks softly.

 

“You, my love, are the deadliest seal for a reason. Make them pay for ever doubting that,” Sara says with a small grunt as she kicks the man in the ground who’s trying to grab her ankle.

 

“We’re almost there,” Cooper says.

 

“Let’s hurry up and kick their asses. We’ve got some unfinished business of our own with Damien,” Sara says.

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

Ava slowly scans the room as she hears Mitch grunt in frustration before kicking the chains, the metal clanking against the cement floor. The lieutenant knows she has to think a little outside of the box because Mitch has worked with her for several years. Her eyes survey the room and she notices a shelf in a dark corner as Mitch continues to throw a temper tantrum—she has to get to a better vantage point.

 

_Bingo._

 

Smirking to herself, she slowly lifts herself onto the shelf, slowly, making sure her movements silent and stealthy. Standing onto the shelf, she slowly reaches for the low hanging bar onto the rafters of the room. Ignoring the aching in her shoulders, she pulls her body up, before stepping onto the metal bars of the ceiling rafters. The lieutenant moves with ease through the darkness of the rafters, giving her a clear view of the man.

 

_I know that Sara is the assassin in the relationship, but I think she’d be pretty impressed with my skills right now._

 

“Oh, Ava?! Come out, come out, wherever you are. It’s time for us to have some play time,” Mitch says wickedly. He slowly moves around the room, waving his gun, causing the woman to narrow her gaze as she tracks his movements.

 

_Just be patient._

 

“You scared, baby?” Mitch asks, making the lieutenant’s skin crawl.

 

Ava slowly moves along the rafters, as if she is a predator stalking her prey. Mitch continues to slowly move around the room, the man’s body language is tense, and the lieutenant smirks. Reaching into her pocket, she retrieves two bullets before tossing them across the room.

 

Tinging against the cement floor, Mitch swivels before firing three shots into a darkened corner. The man grunts as he kicks over a few shelves before bending over, laughing as he picks up the lieutenant’s shows. With ease, Ava disappears into the shadows of the rafters as the man glances upward as he laughs in disbelief.

 

“Oh, Lieutenant. This room isn’t that big. It’s only a matter of time before I find you,” Mitch says as he walks around the room. Setting his gun onto a table, he walks over toward the chains before a sinister smile crosses his face.

 

“You know, when I find you. I’m going to beat you within an inch of your life and then tie you up. I think, I’m going to take a page from Charlie’s book. The last thing you’re going to see before you die, will be me, fucking the woman you love, and there won’t be anything you can do about it,” Mitch says.

 

_Charlie raped my mom while my dad was dying in the middle of the street._

 

“Oh, I bet your bitch tastes so good. She’s going to feel so nice under me. She’s gonna love every second of it,” Mitch says, laughing loudly.

 

Ava slowly moves toward the man, her eyes narrowing, watching him intently as she moves into the perfect position. He bends over to inspect the chains and that’s when Ava slowly lowers herself to the ground, landing softly behind him. The man slowly drags his fingers in the pool of her blood before licking his fingers as he stands up straight, his back still turned to the lieutenant.

 

Ava quickly wraps her arms around Mitch’s neck, causing the man to gasp as her grip tightens. His hands grip her forearms as he moves his legs to trip Ava. The lieutenant smirks as she quickly moves her leg, violently kicking the man’s knee, causing him to grunt in pain as her grip tightens.

 

“What’s the matter? You scared, baby?” Ava whispers, causing the man to attempt to break her hold. He attempts to elbow her, but she slightly turns, the blow hitting her hip.

 

“L-look, Ava. W-w-we can talk about this,” Mitch says softly.

 

“Now, you know how those defenseless women felt. I’ll see you in hell,” Ava grunts.

 

With a snap of her arms, the lieutenant breaks Mitch’s neck with ease before pushing the man’s lifeless body away from her. The lieutenant releases a shaky breath before turning, and finds herself starring into the barrel of a gun.

 

“Ava! Charlie’s on his way!” Zari shouts into the com.

 

“He’s already here.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I know that it has taken me a while to update, and for that I’m sorry. However, here is the latest update. There will probably only be one to two more chapters after this. I really hope you like the update. Can’t wait to see what you think. 
> 
> Let me hear it!

“He’s already here.” 

 

“Ava?!” Sara shouts. 

 

“Oh, she can’t hear you,” Charlie says. 

 

“I swear to god, if you hurt her,” Cooper threatens. Charlie’s laughter and the sound of Ava screaming echoes through the coms before a static noise occurs followed by a deathly silence. 

 

“Zari? Can you see her?” Sara asks. 

 

“He shot out the cameras. I’m sorry,” Zari says sadly. 

 

For a moment, Sara’s world stops as Ava’s voice echoes through the coms. As the seal team and the Legends work together to fight off the remaining men on the floor separating them from Ava, Sara finds herself spiraling. With a hard thrust of her knife into a man’s neck, she pulls it out before throwing it across the room, landing into another man’s neck. 

 

“How many are left?” Sara asks. 

 

“Ten,” Gideon says softly. 

 

“We’ll hold them off, you get down to help Ava,” Nora says with a grunt. 

 

“Alright boys, on my count, we’ll take the west, Legends, you head east,” Cooper says. 

 

“Roger that, Falcon,” the seals and Legends say simultaneously. 

 

“Stairwell on the northeast corner of the room, Cap,” Nate says. 

 

“On it!” Sara says. 

 

The teams move with ease, splitting the room effortlessly as they continue to dodge and counter the attacks from Damien’s men. Sara ducks behind a table as bullets pepper the wall behind her. Nora nods before tossing a flash bang toward the men. Sara rushes toward the stairwell, her knife slicing through two men’s necks on her way before sprinting down the stairs. 

 

_ I’m coming, Ava.  _

 

_ Just hold on.  _

 

** Meanwhile... **

 

Ava expected the gun in her face, and for the man to take her com piece, along with stripping her of her weapons. What she didn’t expect was for the admiral to pull a syringe from his pocket and squirt an acidic compound into her open wound of her chest. As much as she had tried, the medications Gary injected into her previously were no match for this pain. 

 

_ Breathe.  _

 

_ You can do this.  _

 

Charlie hovers over Ava, a smug smile across his lips as he watches the lieutenant screaming in pain. His sadistic laugh echoes throughout the room as he tosses a syringe and his gun onto a table. 

 

“You’re pathetic,” Charlie says before landing a hard kick into Ava’s rib cage. Grunting heavily, Ava coughs up blood as she gasps for air. 

 

“Couldn’t kill me without drugging me first? I’d say that makes you the pathetic one,” Ava says. Charlie’s leg lifts, and Ava braces herself for the impact as the boot stomps into her bleeding chest. 

 

“Seals are never supposed to show their pain, their weakness, and yours is your sense of loyalty and love. Just like your father,” Charlie says venomously as he stomps his boot into her torso, lightly twisting his boot into her chest. Ava lets a painful grunt escape her throat as she slowly tries to distance herself from the man. 

 

“So, that bullshit you told me about telling Sara how I felt and about you wife, was just a lie?” Ava asks, causing Charlie to smirk. 

 

“Oh, Ava. That was me ensuring that you trusted me. I killed my wife because she was the one who told your parents about my deals with Damien,” Charlie says smugly. 

 

“You’re a monster,” Ava says, slowly separating herself from the man. He tilts his head to the side before laughing lightly. 

 

“You remind me of the way your mother desperately crawled away from me before I raped her. All your father could do was lay there, while she was screaming and begging for me to stop. Much like what you are going to do when I get my hands on Sara,” Charlie says with a sadistic smile. He slowly stalks toward the lieutenant as her chest tightens with anger. Using all of her strength, she flips from her back, onto her feet.

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Ava says as her chest rapidly rises and falls as she catches her breath. 

 

“Well, unlike Mitch, I like when my women fight back,” Charlie says with a smug smile before he throws a series of punches. Ava easily blocks them before she counters, throwing two hard punches, one connecting to the man’s jaw as the other is blocked.

 

“You’re going to regret saying that,” Ava says with a clenched jaw. Charlie nods with a smile before using his thumb to wipe the blood from his lip. 

 

“Not bad, for a girl,” Charlie says before pulling out a knife from his belt. 

 

_ I’ll show you, not bad for a girl.  _

 

He lunges forward, slicing the knife toward the lieutenant. Ava dodges the blows, lightly turning as she puts a safe distance between her and the man she once trusted. Her body is heavy with pain and exhaustion, but she pushes that feeling away, as she continues to focus on the man’s body language. He continues to lunge widely, slicing his knife at the lieutenant, and she counters the blows until his knife grazes along her rib cage. Charlie continues to lunge and advance toward the lieutenant and she continues to dodge before noticing a white flash from the corner of her eye creeping behind a guard. 

 

_ Sara.  _

 

Charlie lunges toward Ava, and she quickly uses her open side of her shirt to wrap his hand with the knife before sweeping his legs, completely disarming him as he falls to the floor. He attempts to stand up and Ava lands a hard, low roundhouse kick to the man’s ribs, causing him to gasp in pain as he falls to the floor. Ava twirls the knife in her hand as she watches Charlie gasp for air as he crawls away from the lieutenant. Glancing up, Ava notices another guard coming from behind Sara outside of the room as the captain battles the fight guard. With a flip of her wrist, Ava throws the knife, landing into the guard’s chest, buying Sara time to finish him off before turning her attention back to Charlie. 

 

“Who’s the one crawling away now?” Ava asks, landing a hard kick into the man’s side. Gasping for air, Charlie continues to crawl towards a gun on the floor before Sara walks into the room, stomping on the gun. 

 

_ God, you came at the perfect time. _

 

“I don’t think so. Oh, and by the way, good throw babe,” Sara says with a smirk. 

 

_ I will always protect you. _

 

_ The was one of the things that I never lied to you about. _

 

“You’re not the only one who’s good with a knife,” Ava says soflty, before the captain looks up at Ava. Her eyes widen at the severely injured lieutenant before Ava walks over to the table and retrieves a gun. Cocking it, she walks over, hovering over Charlie before pointing the gun at the man’s chest. He laughs loudly before spitting blood onto her pants. 

 

“Go ahead, kill me. I know you want to,” Charlie says with a laugh. 

 

“Yeah, I do, but I won’t,” Ava says, causing Sara and Charlie to look at her with wide eyes. 

 

“Ava?” Sara asks softly. 

 

“What do you mean, you won’t?” Charlie asks. 

 

“Death would be the easy way out for you. The only thing that has ever been important to you is your reputation. So, no. You’re going to live the rest of your life in prison, as the treasonous bastard that you are, because you did say, torture should be personal. So, here’s yours,” Ava says.

 

“NO!!!” Charlie shouts before Ava moves her hand, aiming the gun at the man’s knees. 

 

Without hesitation, she fires two bullets into each knee. The man’s hand’s move to cover his knees before Ava fires two more bullets, shattering both of his wrists. The man screams in pain before Ava tucks the gun into her pants before bending down, and dragging Charlie toward the stretching table. Sara quickly rushes over to help Ava as they lift the man onto the table, before strapping him onto the table. He grunts in pain and in anger as he pulls against his restraints.

 

“YOU FUCKING BITCH! I’LL KILL YOU!” Charlie shouts before Sara rolls her eyes and lands a hard elbow against the man’s temple, knocking him unconscious. Ava begins to wobble in her stance before Sara rushes to her side, sliding under her arm, to keep her from falling onto the floor.

 

“Oh, Ava,” Sara says softly. Ava rubs a stray tear from the captain’s cheek before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. 

 

“I’m okay, bellissimo. We need to get Damien before he tries to escape,” Ava says, Sara nods before reaching to her com. 

 

“Charlie is tied down, and Ava is with me. Where do we stand?” Sara asks. 

 

“On your floor,” Cooper says. 

 

“Damien is making his way through the floor with a group of men,” Zari says. 

 

“We’re approaching his office,” Tucker says. 

 

“We’ve got eyes on them,” Nora says. 

 

“Damien is headed down the southwest hallway,” Gideon says. 

 

“We’ll handle the men,” Riley says. 

 

“Copy that,” Sara says before turning to Ava.

 

”What’s the status?” Ava asks.

 

“He’s on the move. Southwest hallway,” Sara says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“He’s headed to the last exit,” Ava says.

 

“Zari and Gideon locked the entire place down,” Sara says softly, 

 

“He has a secret exit in that hall. We’ve got to make sure he doesn’t get to it,” Ava says, wincing slightly as she begins to walk. 

 

“Ava, are you sure?” Sara asks, her tone laced with concern. 

 

“Nothing that a bottle of whiskey and a couple of sutures can’t fix,” Ava quips with a small smile, causing the captain to smirk slightly. 

 

Ava slowly walks toward the corner of the room, quickly sliding her shoes onto her feet before grabbing the rest of her weapons from the table and tucking them into her pants. With shaking hands, Ava slowly begins to button her shirt, covering her bleeding torso. Sara quickly notices Ava struggling to button the shirt due to her trembling fingers, and gently replaces the lieutenant’s hands with her own, as she buttons up her shirt.

 

“You’ve been protecting and taking care of me this entire time. It’s my turn to take care of you,” Sara says softly, as she continues to fasten the buttons on the bloody suit shirt. 

 

“Thank you,” Ava says softly. Sara finishes buttoning the shirt before gently cupping Ava’s bruised cheek, and brushing away the stray tears falling from Ava’s gray-blue eyes. 

 

“Ready to kick some ass?” Sara asks, earning a nod from the lieutenant. 

 

“Always,” Ava says, with a smirk. 

 

The couple make their way out of the room, the women’s eyes scan the room before noticing the seals and Legends rushing into the room as they battle Damien’s men. Sara twirls a few knives in her hand as Ava reaches for her gun, before tapping the captain’s shoulder and pointing toward a hallway. 

 

“Ava and I are headed for the hall, cover us,” Sara says into the com. 

 

“On your go, Captain,” Ava says with a wink. 

 

“Stay close behind, Lieutenant,” Sara says softly. 

 

“I’ll follow that ass anywhere,” Ava whispers with a smirk. 

 

Sara’s lip turn into a smile before nodding as she stealthy makes her way to the hall. Ava quickly follows behind Sara, firing her weapon, killing two men as they enter the hallway. Slowly scanning the parameter, the women move with ease. Sara slowly moves along the wall before a shiver runs down Ava’s spine. 

 

_ Behind us.  _

 

“Get ready,” Ava whispers. 

 

“What?” Sara asks. 

 

“Trust me,” Ava says softly. 

 

Without hesitation, Ava grabs Sara, pulling her against her body as the sound of a gunshot echoes through the hall. Ava tenses as she feels a pain surging from her ribs before twirling their bodies around to face Damien. Instantly, Sara throws two knives into Damien’s neck as Ava fires three shots, all landing into his chest.

 

_ She’s safe.  _

 

_ Fuck, I really hate getting shot.  _

 

“We did it,” Sara says, causing Ava to nod before Damien let’s out a gargling laugh. Sara slowly walks toward the dying man, as Ava clutches her hand to her side, thankful for the blood-soaked shirt she’s wearing. Sara kicks Damien’s gun out of his hand before standing over him. 

 

“You’re in no position to be laughing right now. You lost,” Sara says before Damien shakes his head. 

 

“Y-y-you lost. You just don’t know it yet,” Damien stammers. 

 

“How did I lose?” Sara asks. 

 

“B-because, I’m taking Ava to hell with me,” Damien says, before Sara glances behind her. 

 

Ava’s body leans heavily against the wall, clutching her side before the captain’s face pales. Damien laughs loudly before Sara stomps on the knives in his neck, instantly killing the man. Ava smirks as her body slides to the floor, landing with a small thud before the captain rushes over, putting Ava’s head in her lap. 

 

“Ava! Stay with me! Guys! Damien shot Ava! I need help!” Sara shouts as she puts pressure against Ava’s side. The lieutenant slowly raises her hand to cup the captain’s cheek, wiping away tears from her cheek. 

 

“Bellissimo, I told you it wouldn’t be the last suit I ruined because of you,” Ava stammers as her body begins to shake slightly as a sobbing laugh escapes Sara’s lips. 

 

“You and your fucking whit,” Sara says, shaking her head. 

 

“Sara, I-I’m s-sorry that I didn’t tell you. T-t-that I had to l-l-lie t-t-to you. I-I-I did, didn’t w-wa-want to,” Ava says, her body beginning to tremble more violently as the captain shakes her head. 

 

“You did it to protect me. You have nothing to be sorry for. Just please, hold on. Hold on for me,” Sara says as tears continue to stream down her face. 

 

“I l-love y-you,” Ava says, her eyes fluttering closed. A violent sob escapes the captain’s throat as she shakes the lieutenant. 

 

“Ava!” 

 

“Ava! Hold on! This isn’t goodbye! Don’t you dare die on me, Sharpe!” 

 

_ Sara.  _

 

_ I love you.  _

 

_ I always will.  _

 

The last thing the lieutenant hears is the sound of rushed footsteps and people screaming for her to live, for her to hold on. She continues to fight the darkness, trying to open her eyes to stare into Sara’s ocean eyes but before she can, the darkness consumes her. 

 

** Hours later... **

 

_ Ava was shot.  _

 

_ Shot protecting me.  _

 

_ I held her in my arms, begging for her to live.  _

 

_ I didn’t even get to tell her how much I love her. _

 

_ How much I want to live with her.  _

 

_ How much I want to spend the rest of my life with her.  _

 

_ I just froze.  _

 

_ And now, I may never have the chance to tell her. _

 

The last few hours went by in a blur. The Legends and the seal team’s mission was a success, Charlie was taken into custody as military medics quickly took Ava with the seals. As much as the Legends, as much as Sara had begged, the seals weren’t allowed to bring them to base. After giving their statements and helping the Navy sweep Damien’s hideout, they were sent home to wait. Laurel and Quentin had rushed over to the military base, searching for answers and had yet to contact the Legends. It was driving them all crazy. 

 

The Legends somberly sit around their large dining room table, each drinking a generous glass of whiskey with tears streaming down their faces, even Mick had tears pooled in his eyes. Sara continues to pace, aimlessly around the kitchen, her suit still covered in Ava’s blood as Ethan rubs against her legs, continuing to pace alongside her, his own effort to comfort the woman he’s come to claim as his other owner. Sara wipes her eyes before the sound of the front door of the safe house opens and closes. Laurel rushes into the safe house with Oliver quickly following behind her before the Legends turn their attention to the woman. 

 

“How is she?” Sara asks softly. Laurel sighs as she looks at her sister, her heart aching at the sight of the captain before wrapping her arm around her sister. 

 

“After several long arguments, I finally got to speak with her Captain,” Laurel says softly. 

 

“And?!” the Legends ask loudly. 

 

“He said, Ava lost a lot of blood, and that the bullet hit her spleen, making the bleeding that much worse. They lost her a few times but she’s still fighting. She was still in surgery when they made us leave,” Laurel says, causing the team to gasp as Sara clingers onto her sister. 

 

“I can’t lose her,” Sara says softly. 

 

“I know,” Laurel whispers, before pressing a kiss against the captain’s temple.

 

“When can we see her?” Nora asks softly, causing Laurel to sigh sadly. 

 

“Well, that leads us to our next problem,” Laurel says softly. 

 

“What do you mean, problem?” Sara asks. 

 

“Well,since Charlie and Mitch were working with Damien, they are dreaming this a classified and treason case. All seal team members involved, including Cooper and Ava, have to remain on base with no outside contact until their investigation is finalized,” Laurel says before the Legends shake their heads. 

 

“They can’t just do that, can they?” Zari asks. 

 

“I mean, Ava and Cooper were the ones, along with the rest of their team helped us catch these bastards,” Nate says defensively. 

 

“How long will their investigation take?” Gideon asks. 

 

“We don’t know. Dad is still down there talking to the captain. They wouldn’t even let Carly see Cooper,” Laurel says softly. 

 

“So, what? We’re just supposed to sit here and wait?” Nora asks bitterly. 

 

“As much as I don’t want to say it, yes,” Laurel says as a sob escapes the captain’s throat. Ethan rubs his body against Sara’s legs as Sara cries into Laurel’s chest. Mick stands to his feet, slowly making his way over to the captain before placing a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Ava’s a fighter. She’s going to make it. Seals never quit,” Mick says, causing the captain to sob harder into Laurel’s chest. 

 

A heavy silence falls over the room, the only noise being heard is the sound of Sara’s sobs echoing throughout the safe house. The Legends slowly move, grabbing each other’s hands before moving to stand next to Mick and the Lance sisters. Silently, each member of the team closes their eyes and begin to pray, to whoever may be listening, all with the same thought...

 

Please, let Ava live. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. 
> 
> I loved this story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Lemma know what you think and more story options!

** One month later... **

 

“I don’t want to go,” Sara says, staring at her reflection in the mirror. The captain is wearing a tight-fitting black dress, with her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders in straight locks, perfectly framing her smoky makeup. Her hands gently rub over Ava’s dog tags as Laurel comes to stand behind her sister. 

 

“Sis, I know, you don’t. Be we have to, it’s for the city to know we’ve won,” Laurel says sadly. 

 

“It doesn’t feel right. We still don’t know how Ava is doing. Hell, I don’t even know if she’s alive!” Sara shouts, before Laurel wraps her arms around her sister. 

 

“Sara, she’s alive. The military is just taking their time on the investigation,” Laurel says, lightly rubbing the captain’s back. 

 

“She is the only person that I want to spend the rest of my life with and I can’t even tell her that. I miss her, Laurel,” Sara mumbles. 

 

“I know. We all do. Sara, you will be able to tell her,” Laurel says softly. 

 

It’s true, the month without the lieutenant has been taxing on everyone. Sara and the Legends have been doing everything in their power to try to find anything on Ava and Cooper. They’ve even tried hacking into the military’s database, however, after several failed attempts, all they could do was sit and wait. Which none of the Legends were good at being patient, especially their captain. 

 

Sara practically moved into the lieutenant’s home, finding some sense of closeness to her absent girlfriend. She and Ethan have both been patiently waiting for her to come home, and she has yet to make an appearance. Life continued on, and the captain feels guilty. Now, she finds herself getting ready for a celebratory gala being held at the same hotel that Sara met the lieutenant months prior. 

 

_ It doesn’t feel right going there without her.  _

 

“You ready?” Laurel asks, before the captain nods. 

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Sara mumbles. 

 

“Is the team meeting us there?” Laurel asks, causing the captain to nod. 

 

“Yeah, they are,” Sara says softly. 

 

“Come on, let’s go. I don’t trust Ollie to supervise them,” Laurel says, causing Sara to smirk. 

 

“It would be damaging to your reputation if people saw how he can’t handle his liquor. You just better hope that Mick hasn’t started making him take shots yet,” Sara quips, causing Laurel to roll her eyes. 

 

“Sara, you didn’t,” Laurel says, causing the captain to shrug. 

 

“Operation: Drunk Caterpillar was not my idea, for the record,” Sara says, causing Laurel to groan. 

 

“Nate and Ray?” Laurel asks. 

 

“I have no idea,” Sara says, feigning innocences. 

 

“I’m going to kick their asses,” Laurel says, causing Sara to smirk as her sister storms out of the room. 

 

If I can’t see Ava, a drunken Oliver will have to do, I guess. 

 

_ Actually, no.  _

 

_ Nothing can beat actually seeing Ava.  _

 

_ He will at least cause a good laugh.  _

 

The captain grabs her clutch and her phone before following her sister out of the bedroom. Laurel quickly grabs her clutch, flipping off a series of lights before the women exit the house. The sisters quickly walk down the driveway, finding a town car waiting for them. The driver opens the door to the backseat, Laurel quickly slides into the seat as Sara follows behind her. The driver quickly shuts the door behind the siblings before returning to his seat behind the wheel. The car slowly pulls out of the driveway, as they slowly make their way downtown toward The Plaza. Sara absentmindedly stares out of the window, sighing softly. 

 

_ Ava, I wonder what you’re doing right now.  _

 

_ Are you thinking about me as much as I’m thinking about you? _

 

Laurel slowly slights Sara’s hand into her own, lightly squeezing it as they continue their silent ride downtown. The city lights grow brighter as the car turns toward The Plaza. As much as the captain doesn’t want to admit it, tonight is special for the Lance family. After finally taking down Damien Darhk’s crime ring, Star City’s crime rate has decimated and the citizens of the city finally feel at ease. Laurel and the Legends have been viewed as the city’s biggest heroes. Tonight was to honor their victory, but it a bittersweet feeling. The Legends didn’t act alone, Ava’s seal team contributed to the task of bringing down Damien Darhk as much as Sara and her team did, but the public didn’t know that. Hell, they couldn’t know, at least not yet. It was up to the military to disclose that information, if they ever would for that matter. They couldn’t even get information about Cooper and Ava’s health status, let alone anything else useful, until one day, they got a phone call. It just wasn’t the one they were hoping for. 

 

The Legends received word that Charlie was being sent to court. Laurel, along with QuI ntin, managed to pull some strings, allowing Laurel and the Legends to be present for his sentencing. Charlie received his personal hell, being outed for committing treason against his country. He will spend the rest of his miserable life in prison for the crimes he committed, but the Legends didn’t think his sentence was harsh enough—neither did Laurel. However, part of the captain was happy about his sentence, it’s exactly what Ava wanted for the man, and Sara respected that—she only wish that Ava could have been there to see it herself. 

 

Laurel gently squeezes Sara’s hand as the town car slowly pulls into The Plaza before stopping at it’s entrance. The driver quickly exits the car before opening the door for the sisters. With one final squeeze of her hand, Laurel slowly exits the car before the captain follows behind. They each thank the driver before Laurel threads her arm with Sara’s, pulling her close as they slowly enter the hotel. The flashing lights of the local media outlets capture the sisters’ arrival, in which Laurel and Sara offer small nods and waves before disappearing into the lobby. The security team conducts a quick pat-down before nodding at the siblings to enter the ballroom. 

 

_ Deja vu.  _

 

As the siblings enter the ballroom, Sara admires the lush decor, subtle and chic, yet, creating the perfect display of elegance. The ballroom is filled with Star City’s elite, all dressed in formal attire as the chandeliers’ dim lighting creates a warm feeling throughout the room. The band plays uptempo jazz music, intermixing with the sound of several conversations throughout the room. Waiters scatter throughout the crowd, handing people drinks and beverages to the laughing and happy partygoers. Sara’s eyes dance along the crowd before noticing her team huddling around one of the open bars, participating in what Sara can only imagine to be an intense drinking challenge between Zari and Nate. 

 

_ Kick his ass, Zari.  _

 

A soft sigh escapes the captain’s lips before Quintin and a very drunk-looking Oliver approach the siblings. The men are dressed in simple black suits before Laurel’s eyes widen at the sight of her husband. 

 

“Oliver McQueen, do not tell me you’re already hammered,” Laurel says sternly as she steps toward her husband, gripping his arms tightly. 

 

“I pl-plead the fourth,” Oliver says with a hiccup, causing Quintin and Sara to laugh. 

 

“The fifth, you drunk, idiot,” Sara says, causing Oliver to throw his head back with laughter. 

 

“Sara, I swear, if Nate and Ray were behind this,” Laurel says, before Quintin shakes his head. 

 

“No, that would be Senator Caine. Opened up his fifty year bottle of brandy, and this is the result,” Quintin says with a smile before Laurel groans. 

 

“Goddamn it, Ollie. It’s not even nine o’clock,” Laurel says, before Oliver plants a sloppy kiss against his wife’s cheek. 

 

“You’re bootiful and I lurv you,” Oliver says between hiccups, causing Laurel to smile and laugh. 

 

“God, you’re an idiot. But I love you,” Laurel says, planting a kiss against her husband’s lips. Quintin wraps his arms around Sara, holding his youngest daughter close before planting a kiss against her temple. 

 

“You look beautiful, Sara. I’m glad you’re here,” Quentin says, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“Thanks, Dad. It just doesn’t feel right being here,” Sara says, causing her father to nod. 

 

“I know. I tried calling to check on Cooper and Ava,” Quintin says softly. 

 

“No word?” Sara asks, causing her father to shake his head sadly. 

 

“No, I’m sorry. I know this hasn’t been easy, but she’s going to come back,” Quintin says softly, causing Sara to shake her head. 

 

“What if she forgot about me?” Sara asks, causing Quintin to roll his eyes. 

 

“That woman loves you, Sara. There’s no way in hell that she forgot you. Trust me, you’ll see her before you know it,” Quintin says, planting a kiss against the captain’s forehead. 

 

“Yeah, the last time you said that was over a month ago,” Sara deadpans before Quintin nods. Laurel quickly grabs her father’s arm before nodding her head toward a group of senators. 

 

“Well, duty calls. I’ll see you soon,” Quintin says, before walking toward the senators. 

 

“Will you be okay while I go make small talk?” Laurel asks. 

 

“Yes, I’m sad, but it doesn’t mean that I need a babysitter. Go,” Sara says. Laurel nods, rubbing Sara’s arm on the way by as she drags Oliver behind her toward the group of senators. 

 

_ God, I don’t want to be social.  _

 

_ I just want a damn drink.  _

 

The captain scans for the closest bar, preferably one that isn’t being surrounded by her team before a waiter approaches Sara. The waiter offers her a polite smile before handing her a whiskey glass. The captain arches a brow as she looks at the waiter with a quizzical look on her face. 

 

“Here’s an Old Fashioned for you, ma’am,” the waiter says with a warm smile. 

 

“I didn’t order this,” Sara says, before the waiter sighs. 

 

“Damn it, the woman at the bar told me to bring this drink to you,” the waiter says, quickly becoming embarrassed. Sara’s brows knit before she quickly shakes her head, glancing at the drink in her hand before looking at the waiter. 

 

“What woman?” Sara ask, before the waiter cranes his neck, and points toward the bar. 

 

“Her.”

 

Sara’s eyes follow the waiter’s outstretched hand, falling onto the woman at the bar. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

_ My.  _

 

_ God.  _

 

Standing next to the bar, Ava is standing in a black suit and a tall pair of heels, sporting a wide smile as she stares lovingly at the captain. The lieutenant has forgone wearing a shirt under the suit jacket, displaying her scared chest and pair of dog tags as her long blonde hair falls over one shoulder. 

 

_ Please, tell me I’m not hallucinating. _

 

Ava slowly walks toward the captain, never breaking eye contact with the woman as the captain gasps, clasping her hands over her mouth as tears being to fall down her cheeks—dropping the long, forgotten drink, sending it crashing to the floor. Little does the captain know, the Legends, Laurel, Oliver, Quintin, along with Cooper, Carly, the remainder of the seal team have gathered behind her. 

 

“Ava?” Sara asks, her voice coming out on a strangled. 

 

The lieutenant dodges a waiter before moving to stand in front of the captain before wrapping her arms around the captain’s back. Sara wraps her arms around the lieutenant’s neck, sobbing as she is overwhelmed by the feeling and smells of everything that is Ava. 

 

_ She is my everything.  _

 

“Y-y-you’re really here, right? This isn’t a dream?” Sara asks, feeling Ava smile against her cheek. 

 

“I’m really here, bellissimo,” Ava whispers before Sara leans her head back and captures Ava’s lips in a passionate kiss. Ava’s grip tightens around her back as she moves one of her hands to cup the captain’s cheek. 

 

“I love you. I’m so sorry that I didn’t get to tell you that day, I-,” Sara rambles before Ava captures her lips in another tender kiss. 

 

“I love you, so much. Don’t apologize, I’m sorry the military kept me away from you so long. I’m back, and I’m really excited to live with you,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

“Really?” Sara asks, causing Ava to nod as she wipes away the captain’s tears. 

 

“Yes, you goober,” Ava says, causing Sara to hold onto her tighter. 

 

“God, I missed you,” Sara whispers, causing Ava’s eyes to widen. 

 

“I missed you, so much,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Hmm, I love you” Sara stammers before Ava captures her lips in a kiss. 

 

“I love you, more, bellissimo,” Ava says before the women smile into the kiss. The large group around them cheer loudly as Ava twirls the captain in a small circle, causing a small squeal to escape the captain’s lips. Ava sets her onto the ground, resting her forehead against Sara’s temple as they look at the group. 

 

“Did you all know?!” Sara asks as guilty smiles cross her family and friend’s faces. 

 

“YEAH WE DID!” Ray shouts, causing the room to erupt with laughter. 

 

“I told you that you’d see her soon,” Quintin says with a smile. 

 

“I know, you hate surprises, but,” Laurel says before Sara shakes her head, clinging onto Ava. 

 

“I love this one. Thank you,” Sara says before capturing Ava’s lips in a kiss. 

 

“Alright! The cat’s out of the bag and I don’t know about you, but... IT’S PARTY TIME!” Cooper says happily, causing the group to cheer wildly as Ava and Sara laugh as the group makes their way to the dance floor. 

 

“Want to go out on the balcony? For old times, sake?” Ava asks, causing Sara to nod. 

 

The happy couple slowly make their way through the crowd, walking hand-in-hand, before walking onto the balcony. Sara smiles as she leads Ava toward the table that they shared their first talk. 

 

“Remember when we played, ‘two truths and a lie’?” Sara asks, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“I do. We should do it,” Ava says, causing Sara to laugh as Ava follows behind her. 

 

“Alright, you’re up,” Sara says. 

 

“I have a dog named Ethan, I’m fluent in six languages and I don’t have your father’s permission,” Ava says, causing Sara to knit her brows. 

 

“What did you need his permission for?” Sara asks before turning around, finding Ava down on one knee with a ring box in her hand. Sara gasps loudly, as Ava smiles up at the captain. 

 

“This,” Ava says softly as Sara gasps. 

 

“Oh. My. God.” 

 

“Bellissimo, I felt myself falling for you the night we first talked on this balcony. Falling in love with you was easy and by far the most terrifying, yet, exciting thing that I have ever experienced. Laying in a hospital bed for almost a month got me thinking. I don’t want to waste another day without telling you how much you mean to me, how much I love you, and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. 

 

“Everything about you makes my heart soar. I want you at your highs, I want you at your lows and I want you at every point in between. I love you so much, bellissimo. Which is why, I can’t wait to start forever with you. So, Sara Lance, will you marry me?” Ava asks, opening the ring box to display a perfectly cut diamond ring. Both women’s cheeks are stained with tears as they stare passionately into each other’s eyes. Sara nods her head, before wrapping her arms around Ava’s neck. 

 

“YES! YES! I would love nothing more than to be your wife,” Sara says before Ava captures Sara’s lips in a tender kiss. 

 

“Can I put this on your finger?” Ava asks sweetly. Sara nods, sticking out her hand as Ava gently slides the ring onto her finger, causing Sara to sigh happily as Ava stands to her feet. 

 

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect. I love you,” Sara says sweetly, wrapping her arms around Ava tightly. 

 

“I love you, bellissimo. Want to go tell everyone the good news?” Ava asks, before Sara nods. 

 

“They didn’t know?” Sara asks. 

 

“Only Cooper, your father and Laurel. I might have broken several rules to call and ask him for permission and I’ll be living the next month in the cold showers for it,” Ava says, wrapping her arm around her fiancé. 

 

“Ava Sharpe, I never thought that I would hear your breaking rules,” Sara says before Ava smiles widely. 

 

“For you, anything,” Ava says sweetly, causing Sara to hum before kissing the lieutenant. 

 

“Always, the whit. I swear. Now, come on. I want to flaunt off my ring and dance with my fiancé,” Sara says, causing Ava to smile as the captain leads her back inside the ballroom. 

 

The happy couple weave through the crowd, quickly finding their rowdy group of family and friends, dancing wildly. The group cheers as Ava and Sara join them before the captain lifts up her left hand. 

 

“HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!” the group cheers with wide smiles. 

 

Ava and Sara share a tender kiss as the girls swarm around their captain, closely inspecting the ring. The seal team and the men of the group wrap their arms around the blushing lieutenant, pulling her close as they hand pass around shot glasses. Ava rolls her eyes before throwing the shot back, only for her eyes to find Sara smiling widely as she talks with the girls. Ava smiles before Cooper wraps his arm around his sister. 

 

“Well, Ducky, we did it,” Cooper says, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“We did,” Ava says. 

 

“Think she’ll want to help us with the pirates offshore?” Cooper asks as Sara steps forward, arching a brow. 

 

“Pirates?” Sara asks, causing Cooper to nod. 

 

“Admiral, it’s our first night back,” Ava says, causing Cooper to smile at his new rank. 

 

“Not tonight. Tomorrow evening, we ship out. We could use the Legends help. With me being in charge, the military won’t have an issue with it. Think of it as an engagement present,” Cooper says before Ava looks at Sara. 

 

“Bellissimo,” Ava says before Sara wraps her arms around Ava’s waist. 

 

“Well, considering how my team is giving me their best pouty faces, count us in, Admiral,” Sara quips, causing the lieutenant to smirk. 

 

“Hell yes,” Zari says. 

 

“So fucking cool,” Nate mumbles. 

 

The band quickly switches tempos, playing an upbeat, jazz version of ‘Crazy In Love’ causing the large group to cheer as they instantly partner up to dance. 

 

“Wanna dance?” Sara asks, causing Ava to smirk before planting a soft kiss against her fiancé’s lips. 

 

“I’d love to. Can you swing?” Ava asks, causing the captain’s brow to arch. 

 

“Oh, okay. Show me what you got,” Sara says playfully. Ava quickly twirls the captain, pulling her close as the couple begin to kick in time before Ava plants a light kiss against the tip of her nose. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

_ I never believed in happy endings, until now.  _

_ I am going to marry the woman of my dreams, and I can’t wait to see what the future holds for us.  _

 

_ Pirates. Drug lords. Military missions.  _

 

_ Whatever else may come our way.  _

 

_ As long as I have Ava, we can do anything.  _

 

_ And to think, it all started with me meeting a woman at the bar, drinking an Old Fashioned.  _

 

** The. End. **


End file.
